Une prof pas comme les autres
by Hidixe
Summary: Lexa Woods est une jeune enseignante d'Histoire-Géographie dans un petit lycée du centre de Chicago. Malheureusement pour le directeur de ce lycée, la jeune femme ne suit pas les règles et l'arrivée d'une nouvelle enseignante ne va pas arranger les choses...
1. Chapter 1

_**\- Une prof pas comme les autres : Chapitre 1 : Woods !**_

 **\- Merde !** Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je dise oui à Anya pour sa soirée. Maintenant j'ai l'aire d'un panda insomniaque. **\- Bon, bah on va mettre des lunettes de soleil…**

J'enfile rapidement un tee-shirt vans blanc et noir avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Je sprint dans tout l'appartement pour rejoindre la cuisine.

 **\- J'ai encore oubliée d'acheter des céréales…** Il faut vraiment que je fasse une liste de course la prochaine fois.

J'attrape une simple pomme tout en regardant le courrier posés sur le meuble de cuisine. Je l'avais posée le soir précédent avant d'aller me coucher aux alentours de 3h00 du matin, et j'étais évidement complètement déchirée.

 **\- Facture, facture, et encore facture…** Je souffle avant de jeter les lettres sur la table. Moi qui pensais que Lincoln m'aurait envoyé une petite carte postale, c'est loupé.

Je me précipite vers l'entrée en enfilant une veste. Je regarde autour de moi, à la recherche d'une paire de lunette de soleil, et heureusement pour moi, il se trouve que Anya les avait oubliée chez moi il y a une semaine.

Une fois les lunettes bien placée, je met des écouteurs en regardant l'heure.

 **\- Déjà 8H10 ! C'est pas vrai…** Je me saisit rapidement de mon skate et ouvre la porte.

Je descend les escaliers à toute vitesse en ayant l'horrible impression d'avoir oubliée quelque chose, mais pas le temps de remonter, surtout que l'ascenseur est en panne, j'habite évidement au dernier étage.

Une fois dehors, le soleil m'agresse immédiatement. Je plisse des yeux, même derrière mes, enfin, les lunettes d'Anya le soleil me brûle la rétine, pourtant je ne suis pas un vampire.

Je grimpe sur mon skate et dévale, en évitant les quelques piétons, ma rue. Mes écouteurs bien placé et le son à fond, je ne voit pas arriver la voiture rouge qui me fonce dessus.

 **\- Merde !** Je saute de mon skate, celui-ci continu sa trajectoire tandis que le capot de la voiture se colle à mes genoux. J'ai bien faillit y passer cette fois-ci.

Le conducteur de la voiture sort sa tête de l'habitacle pour voir si je vais bien.

 **\- Merde, vous allez bien ?** Me dit le conducteur qui se trouve être une conductrice.

 **\- Ouais, ça va aller…** Dis-je en récupérant mon skate.

 **\- Et, attendez !** Me dit la blonde alors que je suis déjà à pleine vitesse sur le trottoir.

 **\- Je suis déjà en retard !** Lui criais-je donc avant de tourner dans une nouvelle rue en direction du lycée.

Devant les grilles du bâtiment, j'aperçois Gustus discuter avec un autre homme assez âgé que je ne connais pas. Je le salue de loin et il m'ouvre la grille avant un grand sourire et un léger clin d'oeil. Je rentre à l'intérieur du lycée sans ralentir. Les surveillants me regardes étrangement, mais je pense qu'ils doivent avoir l'habitude maintenant de me voir arriver en retard et sur un skate.

J'aperçois un peu plus loin dans le hall d'entré l'horloge centrale qui indique 8h20. Je suis officiellement en retard. Je descend de mon skate, puis je recherche ma salle de classe.

Pourquoi faut-il que j'ai été transférée dans un lycée qui ce trouve plus grand que la ville elle-même.

J'entre dans la salle qui semble être la mienne. Je ne salue pas les élèves et m'assois directement au bureau en tentant de reprendre mon souffle. J'observe rapidement les élèves qui me regardent eux-aussi étrangement.

 **-** **Je suppose au vu de vos regards que vous n'êtes pas la 2nd2 ?** Leurs dis-je en me frappant mentalement.

 **-** **Nous on est en terminal madame…** Me réponds alors l'un d'entre eux.

 **-** **Oh…** Ce fut ma seule réaction. J'attrapais une nouvelle fois mon skate avant de sortir de la salle.

 **-** **Géniale.** Me chuchotais-je à moi même devant la porte avant de reprendre mes recherches afin de trouver la bonne salle et surtout ma bonne classe.

Après deux erreurs je me retrouve devant, ce qui me semble, être la bonne classe.

Alors que je me préparais à ouvrir la porte, une voix m'interpelle.

 **\- T'a l'aire complètement déchirée…** Me dit Anya par dessus l'épaule en ricanant.

 **\- Grâce à qui d'ailleurs ?** Finis-je par lui dire en me retournant.

 **\- Oh ça va, et c'est toi qui a voulu ouvrir la première bouteille !** Bon, elle n'avait pas tord sur ce coup, enfin bref, j'ai pas de temps à perdre, je suis déjà en retard de vingt bonne minutes, se serait un miracle si les élèves sont encore dans la classe.

 **\- Bon, écoute, c'est pas que je ne veuille pas parler avec toi, mais je dois aller en cours, donc à toute à l'heure Anya.** Elle me sourit rapidement avant de repartir dans un des couloirs du lycée.

Je souffle un bon coups avant de pousser la porte de la salle de classe. Une fois dans la pièce, j'aperçois Aden au tableau, il tente d'après ce que je vois de m'imiter. Au moins, je ne me suis pas trompée de salle.

 **\- Aden, retourne immédiatement à ta place.** Ma voix devient grave me donnant un sérieux plutôt effrayant et déstabilisant.

Le jeune garçon baisse immédiatement le regard en rougissant et retourne à sa place sous les rires de ses camarades. Je m'avance vers mon bureau, réalisant que j'avais raison et que j'avais donc oubliée quelque chose. Mon sac contenant tout les cours de la journée.

Je m'assois à mon bureau observant la classe devant moi. Une jeune fille chuchote quelque chose à son amie qui rigole. C'est ma chance !

 **\- Catherine !** La jeune fille se retourne vers moi comme surprise.

 **\- Moi c'est Camille Madame…** Ah, bah oui mais bon, on ne peut pas gagner à tout les coups.

 **\- Oui, enfin Catherine, Camille, Camomille c'est pareil !** La classe semble se retenir de rire, je fais semblant d'être énervée par son comportement. **Bien, puisque vous n'avez pas l'aire de vouloir travailler ce matin, sortez tous une copie, contrôle surprise.** Oui, c'est méchant mais je n'ai que ça comme solution.

Et ma tête qui commence à me faire mal. L'alcool ce n'est vraiment pas pour moi, surtout un dimanche soir.

La totalité des élèves ou presque souffle en sortant des feuilles de leurs sac à dos. Puis ils me fixent tous attendant quelque chose, mais quoi ?

 **\- Quoi ?** Leurs dis-je attendant une réponse. Soudain une main fébrile se lève.

 **\- On pourrait avoir le sujet s'il-te-plaît Lex' ?** Me dit un jeune garçon brun dont le nom m'échappe. Je soupire face à ma bêtise. Pourquoi je leurs ai dit de m'appeler par mon prénom, enfin mon surnom déjà ? Et le sujet… Mais qu-'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir leurs donner moi ? Bon, en ce moment on est sur la seconde guerre mondiale, enfin je crois…

 **\- Faites moi une rédactions détaillées sur les grandes batailles de la secondes Guerre Mondiale.** Les élèves soufflent en coeur une nouvelle fois avant de se mettre au travail.

Après une heure où j'ai littéralement luttée pour ne pas m'endormir, la sonnerie sonne, enfin, la fin de cette heure de cours. Je souris rien cas l'idée de prendre un café en salle des profs. Les élèves me donnent un par uns les copies. Une fois les copies au complet, je les met dans le premier tiroir que je trouve.

 **\- Je l'ai corrigerais un jour peut-être..** Me chuchote-je à moi même en sortant de la salle et en fermant la porte.

Je traversais quelques couloirs en croisant des élèves. J'avais une heure de pause avant de reprendre les cours jusqu'à 13h15. Géniale, toutes mes classes auront contrôle, les pauvres. Soudain une des élèves de ma classe me sourit en s'approchant de moi la main en l'air.

 **-** **Salut Lex' !** Me dit alors Luna. Je lui donne un check dans la main. Son amie qui doit être une nouvelle dans ce lycée l'interroge du regard. Le jeune fille se décide donc à lui répondre.

 **\- C'est ma prof principal, tu verra, elle est grave cool !** Je souris légèrement à ce compliment avant de continuer ma route en faisant un check à mes élèves.

J'entrais dans la salle des profs quelques minutes plus-tard quand Anya m'interpella presque immédiatement.

 **\- Mais c'est mes lunettes ça !** Elle retire alors violemment les lunettes de soleil qui était positionnés sur mon nez. Je tire une légère grimace quand la lumière du soleil m'agresse une nouvelle fois.

 **\- En tout cas, ça te va vraiment pas l'alcool…** Me dit-elle en rigolant une nouvelle fois.

 **\- Ferme-la un peu**. Lui dis-je en attrapant le café qu'elle me tendait.

Je m'assis à ses côtés quand le directeur du lycée entra dans la pièce suivit d'une jeune enseignante que je ne connaissais pas mais qui pourtant me disais vaguement quelque chose.

 **\- Bonjour à chacun d'entre vous. Je viens vous présenter Mademoiselle Griffin. Elle vient de débuter comme professeur d'Histoire-Géographie et elle devra donc passer deux trimestres ici en temps que stagiaire.**

Je soufflais rien cas l'idée d'avoir une stagiaire dans les pattes, enfin bon, on était plus de dix professeurs d'Histoire dans cette salle, alors j'avais peu de chance de l'avoir.

Je baillais légèrement, la fatigue de la veille reprenait le contrôle de mon corps, quand le directeur me fixa.

 **\- Dîtes le si on vous dérange Mademoiselle Woods !** Me dit le directeur d'un regard à glacer le sang. **Bien, surtout que cette information vous concerne.**

J'espère qu'il va pas dire ce que je pense qu'il va dire !

 **\- Griffin, vous allez être avec Woods pour ce second trimestre, je vous souhaite bonne chance, je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps parmi vous**. Dit-il avant de sortir de la salle me laissant seule devant la blonde qui me souriait de toute ses dents.

Anya s'approcha de moi avant de me chuchoter quelques mots.

 **\- T'as gagnée le gros lots Lex', bien joué.** Me chuchote-t-elle avant de se lever et d'accueillir la blonde.

 _Quel journée merdique…_ Pensais-je en donnant un sourire crispée à la blonde aux yeux bleus qui me fixait.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey ! Et voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. En tout cas, merci pour l'accueille réservé à cette fic et merci pour vos reviews, et bonne lecture :)**_

 _ **L'univers de « The 100 » ne m'appartiens pas...**_

 _ **\- Une prof pas comme les autres, chapitre 2 :**_ _ **Griffin.**_

Oh putain je le crois pas. Pourquoi ce genre de conneries me tombe toujours dessus…

 **\- Salut.** Me dit alors la blonde aux yeux bleu nommée Griffin, si je me souviens bien, en me tendant la main.

 **\- Ouais, salut. Moi c'est Alexandria mais tu peu** **x** **m'appeler Lexa ou Lex', c'est au choix.** Dis-je en posant la tasse de café à présent vide sur la table où des dizaines de copies d'élèves était entassées.

La blonde fut surprise et baissa sa main remarquant le fait que je n'avais pas l'envie de lui l'a serrer. Soudain, une nouvelle main sortit de je ne sais où s'avança vers elle.

 **\- Moi c'est Anya, mais tu peux m'appeler Anya.** La blonde fut à son tour aussi surprise que moi face à cette phrase.

 **\- Quoi ?** Dis-je à Anya tentant d'avoir une explication.

 **\- Oh ça va, un peu d'humour ne va pas te tuer.** Me dit-elle en serrant la main de Griffin.

 **\- Ok, bah moi c'est Clarke** **Griffin** **mais tu peux** **juste** **m'appeler-** Anya lui coupa la parole rapidement d'un geste de la main.

 **\- Clarkie, on va t'appeler Clarkie.** Je me retenus de rire face à ce surnom plus que douteux.

La blonde fit une légère grimace de mécontentent face au surnom, elle allait rétorquer quand Anya prit les devants.

 **\- J'adorerais vraiment rester plus longtemps avec vous deux, mais je dois retourner en cours. Bien, alors Lex', à 12H30 devant le self et pour une fois dans ta vie, n'arrive pas en retard…** Me dit-elle en sortant de la pièce.

 ** _\- Je n'arrive pas tout le temps en retard, on va pas exagérer non plus…_ ** Me dis-je à moi même, mais cependant assez fort pour que Griffin m'entende.

 **\- Pardon ?** La voix de Griffin me sortis de mes songes.

 **\- Laisse tombée, je parlais toute seule.**

 **\- Ah, d'accord.** La blonde repris alors son magnifique sourire alors que moi je restais bouche bée face à son optimisme. Je sens qu'on va pas s'ennuyer avec elle.

Il me restais encore une heure avant le prochain cours et surtout il me restais une heure pour tenter de faire connaissance avec Clarke. Et bah on va bien s'amuser…

 **\- Sinon… Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?** Dis-je en tentant de la faire rire sans grand succès au vu de son regard remplis d'interrogations. **Question bête…** Je répondis moi même à la question en me levant pour aller prendre un autre café car je sais que la journée va être longue, surtout avec Griffin dans les pattes.

 **\- Un café ?** Lui proposais-je tout de même avant de me dirigeais vers la machine à café.

 **\- De bon gré.** Me dit-elle en souriant. Je me stoppais immédiatement avant de la fixer.

 **\- Pardon ?** Lui demandais-je surprise de la réponse.

 **\- C'était une blague… Et oui, je veux bien un café s'il te plaît.** Finit-elle par me répondre avec un nouveaux sourire.

 **\- Ah oui, très drôle...** Lui répondis-je en rigolant quelques instant, rire qui devait sûrement sonner faux, enfin bon, elle souriait encore donc c'est qu'elle devait être contente de sa blague ou qu'elle avait une sévère crampe à la mâchoire…

Après une heure à tenter de faire la discussion avec Griffin, la sonnerie retentit, annonçant le prochain cour.

 **\- Bon, et bien on dirait qu'il est l'heure d'y aller.** Lui dis-je en me levant et en attrapant la tasse de café posée sur la table.

 **\- Je te suis Alexandria.** Me dit-elle avec un énorme sourire.

Je sens que je vais finir par la tuer si elle continue de sourire et surtout si elle continue de m'appeler ainsi. Personne ne m'appelle comme ça, enfin à part mon banquier et les huissiers mais ça c'est une autre histoire, trop longue à raconter d'ailleurs.

En chemin vers la salle de classe, je repensais à ce que j'avais appris sur Griffin. La blonde est partit de San Francisco après son concours pour venir à Chicago et plus précisément dans cet établissement. Elle habitait en colocation avec deux amies dont j'ai oubliée le nom et elle avait un chat nommé, si je me souviens bien, Llian ou un truc chelou dans le genre. Je ne me souviens d'ailleurs plus comment on en est arrivée à ce sujet de conversation.

Je marchais toujours suivis de Griffin dans les couloirs, quand j'aperçus Echo me faire un signe de main. Je souris alors en m'avançant vers elle.

 **\- Salut Lex' !** Me dit-elle suivis de tout les élèves de la classe.

 **\- Salut les gars ! Prêt à entrer ?** Leurs dis-je naturellement. Ils rigolèrent quelques instant avant d'entrer. Je fis un check personnalisé à chacun des élèves avant de me tourner vers Clarke qui semblait comme choquée.

 **\- Oui, j'exerce ma profession un peu différemment des autres professeurs.** Lui répondis-je simplement en oubliant pas de lui présenter un énorme sourire.

J'entrais dans la salle suivis de la jeune les élèves tournèrent évidemment leurs regards vers elle tandis que je m'installais au bureau. Clarke resta debout devant le tableau observant la pièce et les élèves. Je levais les yeux au ciel comprenant que j'allais en plus devoir la présenter.

 **\- Bon, alors pour la fin d'année, Mademoiselle Griffin va nous accompagner dans les cours.** Je vis au regard des élèves qu'ils ne comprenais toujours pas sa présence ici. **Enfin elle est stagiaire si vous préférez.**

Ils comprirent alors immédiatement. Je fixais par la suite Clarke en attendant qu'elle comprenne qu'elle devait elle aussi s'asseoir.

 **\- Griffin…** Lui dis-je d'un air blasé. **Tu peux t'asseoir, prend une chaise et installe toi.** Elle me sourit alors rapidement en attrapant une chaise.

Elle s'installa tranquillement au bureau à mes côtés. La blonde semblait tout de même assez stressée. Je pense que ça doit être la première fois qu'elle se trouve face à des élèves, enfin à la place du prof quoi. Je brise alors immédiatement le silence qui c'était installé dans la pièce tentant de calmer la blonde.

 **\- Bien, alors aujourd'hui contrôle. Prenez tous une feuille, une simple suffira. Vous allez me rédiger un plan en trois parties sur la place de l'Église au Moyen-âge. Pas besoin de faire une intro ainsi qu'une conclusion. Vous avez une heure à partir de… Maintenant.** Certains élèves furent surpris de cette annonce, j'aperçus sur quelques visages l'envie de suicide apparaître.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à dire quelques mots à Griffin enfin Clarke, une main se leva.

 **\- Oui, que ce passe-t-il Roan ?**

 **\- Du coup, on doit parler de la religion dans nos textes ?** La question me fit presque rire, et fit presque rire Griffin en même temps.

 **\- Oh bien sûr que non, tu dois parler du couscous-frangipane. Mes deux plats préférées.** Lui répondis-je avec un ton ironique, ce qui fit rire l'ensemble de la classe. **Je rigole évidement Roan, tu dois bien sûr parler de la place de la religion entre le X et XIIIème siècles principalement.**

Un semblant d'idées apparut alors sur le visage du jeune homme.

 **\- D'accord… Merci Lex'.** Finit-il par me répondre. Je lui souris rapidement et toute la classe se remis au travail.

Je me tournais vers Clarke qui semblait beaucoup moins stressée à présent.

 **\- C'est les premières L eux. Ma seule classe de première L d'ailleurs. Tu verra, ils sont, pour la plupart, très sympathique, je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec cette classe en tout cas.** Elle me sourit rapidement en hochant la tête pour me signaler qu'elle avait compris ce que je venais de lui dire.

Un nouveaux silence tomba sur la pièce, où tout les élèves travaillaient dans le calme et pour une fois, sans tricherie, enfin je pense.

Mon ventre commençais doucement à crier famine. Je n'avais pas énormément mangée ce matin vu que je mettais encore une fois, réveillée trop tard. Au bout de trente minutes, durant lesquelles mon estomac c'était limite tapé un Just Dance dans mon ventre, je me décidais à manger.

J'observais la classe, d'un regard j'aperçus la barre de céréale posé sur la table d'Echo. Pour une fois qu'elle servira à autre chose qu'à distribuer les documents.

Je me levais donc rapidement sous les regards des élèves qui n'avait pas appris et qui donc fixais l'extérieur. Je m'avançais dans les rangs quand j'arrivais enfin à la place d'Echo.

 **\- Je peux te la prendre ?** Lui demandais-je gentiment.

 **\- Euh… Ouais, vas-y.** Finit-elle par me répondre en rigolant discrètement.

 **\- Merci, tu me sauve la vie.** Lui dis-je en retournant à ma place, au bureau.

Une fois assise je pris un croc quand Griffin m'interrompis en parlant à voix basse.

 **\- T'es sérieuse là Alexandria ?** Me dit-elle avec un aire choqué.

 **\- Oh ça va, j'avais une fringale !** Lui répondis-je en croquant une nouvelle fois dans la barre de céréales. **Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça, surtout devant les élèves…** Dis-je en fixant la salle.

 **\- Ouais…** Me répondit-elle en se replaçant confortablement sur sa chaise. Elle jeta un rapide regard vers l'horloge avant de poser son regard sur ma tasse de café.

 **\- Sers-toi, je vois bien que tu n'a pas fait que dormir hier soir.** Lui dis-je en tentant de la faire rire. Elle arqua un sourcil, avant de sourire et de se saisir de la tasse.

 **\- Merci.** Me répondit-elle en prenant une gorgée.

Je jetais un nouveaux coup d'oeil dans la classe quand j'aperçus Roan en train de s'étalait littéralement sur la copie d'Allie.

 **\- Roan, s'il te plaît, pourrait-tu t'étalais sur ta copie et non celle de ta voisine ?** Il releva le visage vers moi avant de se tourner vers sa propre copie d'un air gêné.

Alors que mes yeux commençait tout doucement à se fermer, la sonnerie me ramena à la réalité. Les élèves se levèrent chacun leurs tour à vitesse grand V. Ils posèrent chacun leurs tours leurs copie sur la table. Une fois tout les élèves sortit, je plaçais les copies dans l'un des tiroirs du bureau. Clarke me regarda étrangement mais ne posa pas de questions sur le moment et heureusement d'ailleurs.

 **\- Il est l'heure de manger !** Dis-je en me relevant et en me dirigeant vers la sortit.

J'aperçus Griffin me suivre sans un mot. Je vérifiais que je n'avais pas oubliée ma carte de self dans ma poche de jean. Heureusement que je ne l'avais pas sortit de mes poches vendredi soir, elle se trouvait toujours à la même place.

 **\- Tu mange avec moi et Anya ce midi Griffin ?** La blonde me sourit rapidement avant de me répondre.

 **\- Désolée, mais je ne peux pas. Je dois rejoindre une de mes colocs' dans un petit resto pas loin.** Me dit-elle d'un air désolé.

 **\- T'inquiète c'est pas grave. Et puis, y'a pas cours cette aprem. Les classes de secondes sont en sortit donc pas cours.** **On se revoit demain, dans la salle des profs. Le premier cours commencera à 9h15.** Lui dis-je en fermant la porte de la salle.

 **\- D'accord, et bien à demain Alexandria.** Je serrais légèrement la mâchoire face à la nouvelle utilisation de mon prénom.

 **\- Oui, à demain et encore une fois, ne m'appelle pas Alexandria.** Elle me sourit rapidement avant de partir sans me répondre d'un aire joueur.

 **\- Je l'a déteste.** Soufflais-je à moi même, avant de partir en direction du self pour retrouver Anya.

Anya, qui d'ailleurs, aller sûrement me poser des tonnes de questions gênante à propos de cette première journée en compagnie de Griffin. Je me dépêchais d'aller au self, quand mon portable se mit à vibrer dans ma poche.

 _Anya ( 12h20 )_ : **Grouille toi, y'a des frites !**

Elle est sérieuse là ?

 _Lexa ( 12h20 ) :_ **Genre y'a des frites un jeudi ?**

 _Anya ( 12h21 ) : **Ouais, vu que les secondes sont pas là y'a des frites. Et grouille toi aussi parce-qu'il faut que je te présente quelqu'un !**_

Mais qui va-t-elle encore me présenter. Elle est beaucoup trop sociable des fois...

 _Lexa ( 12h22 ) :_ **J'arrive dans deux minutes, attends moi !**

* * *

 _Du coup, je vous laisse le choix de ce " quelqu'un " parmi les trois proposés ci-dessous, qui ne font pas partit de la série :_

 _\- Eretria ( Les chroniques de Shannara )_

 _\- Ellie ( The Last Of Us - jeux vidéo )_

 _\- Ophélia ( Sweet Vicious )_


	3. Chapter 3

**\- Hey ! Voilà le chapitre 3, en espèrant qu'il vous plaise, encore merci pour vos reviews et surtout merci pour vos votes. D'ailleurs, le personnage qui va apparaître dans ce chapitre est Eretria de la série " Les chroniques de Shannara ". Ellie n'était pas loin dernière tandis qu'Ophélia bah, je l'ai perdue. D'ailleurs allez voir la série " Sweet Vicious ". Enfin bref, bonne lecture, un nouveaux choix sera à faire à la fin de ce chapitre ;)**

 **L'univers de " The 100 " ne m'appartiens pas...**

* * *

 _ **\- Une prof pas comme les autres, chapitre 3 : Eretria.**_

Après avoir attrapée mon plateau, je me dirigeais directement vers Anya qui semblait être en grande discussion avec une jeune femme brune qui semblait être plus jeune que moi, alors déjà que je suis plutôt jeune pour une enseignante. Je précise que j'ai seulement 25 ans. En tout cas, je trouve qu'ils les recrutent de plus en plus tôt les profs c'est temps-ci….

 **\- Salut.** Dis-je en posant mon plateau sur la table avant de m'asseoir en face d'Anya et de sa nouvelle amie.

 **\- Enfin ! Tu t'es perdue dans le self Lex' ?** Me dit alors Anya en me fixant les bras croisés attendant une réponse.

 **\- Oui bah excuse moi pour le retard d'environs…** Je jetais un coup d'oeil à mon portable. **D'environs cinq minutes, mais tu dois bien savoir que quand c'est frites au lycée, tout les élèves ont la bonne idée de venir en même temps manger, alors la file pour accéder au plateau augmente et j'ai toujours l'horrible impression de faire un Hunger Games et puis-** Anya me coupa en levant la main.

 **\- Merci Lexa, je pense qu'on a compris que ce n'était pas vraiment ta faute…** Me dit-elle en prenant une frite dans mon assiette.

 **\- Tu touche encore une fois à mes frites et ça va vraiment ce transformer en Hunger Games le repas...** Dis-je en la fixant d'un air provocateur et effrayant.

 **\- Ok, c'est bon, je toucherai plus à tes frites…** Finit-elle par dire en levant les yeux au ciel.

Soudain, la jeune femme à ses côtés, fit signaler sa présence en se raclant la gorge discrètement.

 **\- Ah ouais merde. Donc Lexa, j'ai l'honneur de te présenter ma cousine venue tous droit d'Ellcrys, un petit bled à côté de Boston** **. Lex', voici Eretria.** La brune nommée Eretria me fit alors un léger sourire avant de me tendre sa main en signe de salutation.

Je l'a saluée donc avant de retourner à la contemplation de mon plat, qui pour une fois, ne semblait pas trop dégoutant.

 **-** **Enchantée…** Finissais-je par dire en attrapant ma fourchette.

 **\- De même. Ma cousine m'a dit que tu était toi aussi prof ici ?** Me demanda la jeune femme pendant que j'avalais ma première frite.

 **\- Euh ouais, tout comme ta cousine d'ailleurs, au même poste aussi. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire à Chicago et plus précisément dans ce lycée ? Je suppose que tu n'est pas venue jusqu'ici juste pour voir Anya.** Lui demandais-je curieuse.

 **\- Tu suppose bien, je suis venue voir une vieille amie. Je suis partie à Boston il y a quatre ans pour aller dans un autre lycée et dans ce lycée j'ai former un groupe de rock, du coup je me suis installée là-bas. Mais Amberle, enfin mon amie a du rester à Chicago pour ses études d'art**. **Et comme j'ai été invitée pour venir jouer ici je me suis dis que c'était une bonne occasion pour la revoir.** Après avoir finis son monologue la jeune brune entama son plat. Elle semblait d'ailleurs affamée.

 **\- En tout cas, tu n'a pas changée depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.** Finis par dire Anya en ricanant.

 **\- Comment ça je n'ai pas changée ? Tu déconne ! La dernière fois que tu m'a vu j'avais 16 ans. Tu va pas me dire quand 4 ans je n'ai pas changée ?** La brune semblait vexée tandis qu'Anya rigolait, ce qui me fit rire à mon tour.

 **\- Ok, ça va, j'avoue que t'a un peu grandit, mais juste un peu…** Eretria donna un léger coup de coude à sa cousine qui recracha l'eau qu'elle venait d'avaler.

Je rigolais quelques instant face à ce spectacle quand le regard noir d'Anya me dissuada de continuer. L'un des professeurs assit à côté de nous fixa Anya pendant quelques instant.

 **\- Quoi ? Tu veux du pain ?** Finit-elle par lui dire énervée. L'homme retourna alors immédiatement à son plat, tentant de ne pas nous regarder.

Durant le repas, nous avions discutées de tous et de rien, et c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'appris qu'Eretria était orpheline et qu'elle avait formée un groupe avec une autre jeune fille nommée Ellie. Alors que je discutais tranquillement avec Anya, j'aperçus Eretria jetait un rapide regard en direction de l'horloge du self. Elle but une dernière fois avant de se tourner vers sa cousine.

\- **Je dois y aller Anya, Amberle va bientôt avoir sa pause et j'aimerais bien lui faire la surprise de venir le voir à son Université.** Eretria se leva en plaçant sa guitare sur le dos frappant sans le vouloir les quelques professeurs assit derrière elle.

- **Désolé…** Dit alors la brune aux yeux noisette au prof de sport en attrapant son plateau. Elle déposa un léger baissé sur le front de sa cousine avant de partir pour poser son plateau.

 **\- Elle a l'aire cool ta cousine Anya, enfin plus cool que toi.** Dis-je en attrapant un des yaourts qui se trouvait sur le plateau du jeune homme assit à côté de moi et par je ne sais quelle chance, il ne m'avait pas vu.

 **\- C'est vrai qu'elle est sympa ma cousine, mais personnes n'est plus cool que moi. Enfin bref, alors raconte moi tout, je veux tout savoir, je veux connaître tout les détails !** Dit alors Anya en posant son verre sur la table et en me fixant.

 **\- Te raconter quoi exactement ?** Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant.

 **\- Comment ça c'est passée avec la blonde !** Je savais qu'Anya ne l'aurait pas oubliée si facilement…

 **\- Et bah très bien. Elle m'a accompagnée durant un cours et elle est partie manger avec ses amies dans un petit resto pas loin.** Dis-je en posant ma cuillère.

Anya resta figée sur mon visage pendant quelques instant. Elle reprit soudain ses esprits et souffla un nouvelle fois.

 **\- Donc c'est tous ce que tu sais sur elle ? Nan mais tu déconne ! Bon, on va commencer avec une question simple… Elle habite où ?**

 **\- Bah j'en sais rien moi ! Je suis pas détective privée...** Anya arqua une nouvelle fois l'un de ses sourcils me forçant à cracher tout ce que je savais au sujet de Griffin.

\- **Ok c'est bon. Alors d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle vient de San Francisco, elle habite en colocation avec deux de ses amies dans le centre-ville et elle a un chat nommé Llian, nom étrange d'ailleurs, voilà, c'est tout…** Dis-je en me levant de table.

Anya me suivis rapidement s'arrêtant dans mon dos lorsque je fus obligée de m'arrêter pour suivre la file d'élèves et de professeurs qui avaient eux aussi eut l'idée de sortir de table maintenant.

 **\- Et bah tu vois, tu sais déjà pas mal de chose sur la petite nouvelle, c'est quand que tu dîne chez elle ?** Me dit alors Anya cachant son éclat de rire.

 **\- Je ne sors pas avec elle ! On est pas mariées non plus !** Dis-je en avançant d'un pas.

 **\- Oh ça va, je rigole Lex', te vexe pas.**

 **\- Je ne me vexe pas !** Lui répondis-je en avançant une nouvelle fois d'un pas.

Soudain, un violent coup dans le dos m'obligea à avancer d'un nouveaux pas, et par chance, je réussis à esquiver le jeune garçon qui se trouvait devant moi. Le pauvre, j'aurais pu l'assommer avec ce plateau.

 **\- Aie !** Dis-je tout fort en sentant le plateau d'Anya me frapper une nouvelle fois le dos de plein fouet.

 **\- Désolé Lexa, j'ai ripée.** Me répondit-elle en ricanant.

Une seconde fois, son plateau se frappa à mon dos.

 **\- Aie !** Je me retourne rapidement vers elle d'un air énervée. **Et là tu va encore me dire que t'a ripée c'est ça ?** Son plateau venait littéralement de me briser les vertèbres.

 **\- Je me suis accrochée et non ripée cette fois-ci…** Finit-elle par me répondre en rigolant.

 **\- Avancez devant !** Cria l'une des enseignantes de la file située derrière Anya.

 **\- C'est bon, ça va j'avance, pas besoins de crier la folle…** Dis-je en avançant.

Qu'est-ce que je l'a détestait la prof d'anglais de ce lycée... Après avoir posé mon plateau, Anya partit vers une salle de cours dans laquelle son propre cours allait commencer, mais avant de partir elle me lança une dernière petite phrase.

 **\- Lex' ! Viens chez moi vers 17h15, faut qu'on fête le retour de ma cousine !** Et elle disparue dans l'un des couloirs. Géniale, en espérant que je résiste à l'alcool cette fois-ci.

Bref, peu après je rejoignis la salle des profs pour récupérer mon skate ainsi que ma veste que j'avais oubliée ce matin en allant en cours. Sur le chemin je croisa quelques élèves de seconde qui courait dans les couloirs pour ne pas louper leurs cars. Je rigolais à cette vue quand une voix m'interrompis.

 **\- Je vois que tu est en forme aujourd'hui Lexa.** Je reconnus immédiatement la voix de cette personne, ce qui me fis sourire instantanément.

 **\- Et que toi tu va être en retard pour accompagner les secondes Indra.** Elle rigola quelques instant à ma phrase avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle des profs.

 **\- On va dire que j'ai juste oubliée mon sac.**

 **\- Il t'arrive donc d'oublier des choses des fois ? Et moi qui pensais que tu n'était pas humaine tatie Indra.** Elle rigola une nouvelle fois en attrapant le sac bleu posé dans l'un des casiers.

 **\- Et oui, je suis belle et bien humaine Lex', à ton grand désarrois à ce que je vois. Et je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi vous m'appelez ainsi toi et Anya…** Finit-elle par me répondre en se stoppant devant la porte, attendant sûrement une réponse de ma part.

 **\- Je ne te dirais jamais le pourquoi du comment de ce surnom Indra.** Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de sortir de la pièce.

Anya et moi l'avions appelées ainsi à cause de son âge, elle allait bientôt avoir 60 ans et pourtant, elle avait toujours plus d'énergie que tout les enseignants réunis dans ce bâtiment. Et ont l'appelées aussi ainsi car elle nous faisait penser à la tante d'Anya.

Je me retrouvais donc seule dans la pièce. Il me restais trois heures avant d'aller chez Anya. Trois heure pendant lesquelles je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Je me décidais donc à aller récupérer les copies que j'avais laissée dans le tiroir du bureau de la salle de classe. Cette après-midi, c'était correction de devoirs, géniale… Enfin, je préfère le faire maintenant plutôt que dans deux semaines.

Je grimpais sur mon skate après avoir mis ma veste. Je fermais la porte de la salle, et je m'élançais dans les couloirs du lycée à pleine vitesse esquivant de temps à autres quelques élèves.

Une fois les copies en main, je sortais du lycée pour fonçais vers mon appartement. Je plaçais mes écouteurs et mis la musique à fond évitant de justesse un panneau de signalisation. Quand je repense au jour où je m'en suis vraiment pris un, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de recommencer.

Une fois dans mon immeuble, je grimpais à pied tout les escaliers jusqu'à mon appartement.

 ** _\- Foutu ascenseur…_** Pensais-je en ouvrant la porte.

Je jetais le skate dans l'entrée, je retirai mes écouteurs, branchés les enceinte et mis la musique au maximum dans toute la pièce. Je me craquais quelques os avant de m'écrouler sur le canapé.

 ** _\- Je déteste les cours des fois._** Dis-je en chuchotant et en posant ma tête sur l'un des coussin.

Je baillais rapidement avant de me rappeler que j'avais des copies à corriger. Je me relevais donc pour attraper un stylo rouge ainsi que les copies toujours posés en tas dans l'entrée aux côtés de mon skate.

Je m'installais confortablement sur la canapé, la musique toujours à fond, je commençais donc à corriger les copies et il y en avait un paquet en attendant l'heure où je devrais aller me rendre chez Anya.

* * *

Je m'étais presque endormis sur mes copies quand mon portable sonna. Je me frottais rapidement les yeux avant de décrocher.

 **\- Allo ? Monsieur le directeur… D'accord, demain ? Pardon ? Aussi tôt ? Bon, bah très bien alors, demain 8h00 au lycée en salle de réunion et je ramène Griffin avec moi, d'accord, oui, bien compris. Et bien à demain monsieur le-** Pike me raccrocha au nez avant que je puisse lui dire au revoir.

 _ **\- Fils de-**_ Me chuchotais-je à moi même en regardant l'heure. _ **16h15.**_ Il me restait donc un peu de temps pour prendre une douche avant de me rendre chez Anya. Je me dirigeais donc vers la salle de bain.

Après avoir pris une rapide douche, je mettais changée pour me rendre chez Anya quelques instant plus-tard.

Pour une fois, il faisait beau à cette heure là de l'après-midi, je mettais donc rapidement dirigée chez Anya en skate. Elle n'habitait qu'à deux pâtés de maisons enfin d'immeubles de chez moi.

Une fois devant la porte, je me préparais à appuyer sur la sonnette quand la porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement sur une Anya souriante. Elle me jugea du regard pendant quelques instant.

 **\- Tu aurais pu sortir le grand jeu Lex'…** Me dit-elle en me laissant entrer.

 **\- On va juste fêter le retour de ta cousine, on va pas à la fashion week Anya.** Lui répondis-je en avançant vers le salon.

Bon, j'avoue que je mettais habillée vite-fais, enfin c'était pas une catastrophe tout de même. Et puis c'est pas parce que je portais un sweat à capuche noir avec une veste, un jean troué, et des vans que forcément je n'avais pas sortit le grand jeu. Bon, ok, j'avais juste oubliée de faire une lessive...

 **\- Mouais…** Me répondit-elle simplement en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. **Eretria est dans le salon !** Me cria-t-elle avant de disparaître.

Je me dirigeais donc vers le salon en déposant ma veste sur l'un des meubles et mon skate au bord d'un autre meuble. Une fois dans le salon, j'aperçus la cousine d'Anya jouer à la PS4.

 **-** **On dirait que moi et ta cousine ne somme pas les seules fan de GTA dans cette appartement…** Dis-je en m'approchant de la jeune femme qui se trouvait être en plein carnage.

 **-** **Dit toi quand même que c'est moi qui est convertis ma cousine aux jeux vidéos.** Me répondit-elle en explosant une voiture.

 **\- Elle ne me l'avait pas dit ça.**

 **-** **Dit quoi ?** Anya tenait un portable dans ses mains tout en me fixant attendant une réponse.

 **\- Que Eretria t'avait convertis aux jeux vidéos.**

 **\- Bien sur que non et-** Anya fut alors rapidement coupée par une voix sortant du portable.

 **\- Allo ? Oui, ce serait pour une réservation… Oui, pour 19h30 c'est possible ? On est trois et-**

La voix d'Eretria coupa sa cousine.

 **\- On est cinq Anya !**

Anya arqua un sourcil mais finit par reprendre sa conversation.

 **\- On est cinq finalement. D'accord, donc 19h30. Bien, merci, au revoir.** Anya raccrocha avant de se dirigeais vers nous.

 **\- Qui sont les deux nouveaux invités chère cousine ?** Demanda alors Anya tout en observant avec attention l'écran.

 **\- J'ai dis à Amberle de se joindre à nous et j'ai ramenais Ellie aussi.** Finit par répondre la brune, soudain, un explosion me fit sursauter. **Ouais bah fallait dire « stop your car » à quelqu'un d'autres les gars.** Finit par dire la jeune fille à l'écran.

 **\- C'est qui Ellie** **?** Demanda alors Anya toujours aussi subjuguée par l'écran.

 **\- Et bien, c'est la guitariste de mon groupe. On a été invitées à jouer dans un bar ce soir à 21h00, du coup elle est arrivée ce matin pour venir jouer avec moi.** Je ne connaissais pas cette Ellie mais si elle était aussi cool que Eretira, ça devrait aller.

 **\- Attends, tu joue ce soir ?** Lança alors Anya surprise de cette annonce.

 **\- Euh, ouais. J'avais oubliée de te le dire.** Lui répondit sa cousine en fronçant les sourcils, présentant une forte concentration.

 **\- Oh mon dieu ! Il faut qu'on viennent te voir jouer ! Aller, je vais me changer, je ne peux tout de même pas aller voir ma cousine dans cette tenue !** Dit finalement Anya en se précipitant vers la salle de bain.

 **\- On a encore le temps, il n'ait que 17h45…** Me dit alors Eretria en sautant d'un hélicoptère.

 **\- N'oublie jamais que ta cousine est une folle.** Dis-je en rigolant accompagnée de la brune.

 **\- J'ai entendue !** Cria alors Anya depuis la salle de bain.

La soirée allait donc être festive finalement.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, Clarke fera son apparition aux côté d'un garçon lequel :

\- Bellamy

ou

\- Finn ?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey ! Donc voilà le chapitre, centré sur la soirée de Lexa en compagnie d'Anya, de sa cousine Eretria, Amberle et Ellie. Encore merci pour les reviews, et pour les votes :) J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Et à la fin de ce chapitre j'aurai une rapide question à vous poser au sujet de cette fic, bref, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ;)**_

 _ **L'univers de " The 100 " ne m'appartiens pas...**_

* * *

 _ **\- Une prof pas comme les autres, chapitre 4 : Through The Valley.**_

 **\- D** **it moi au moins à quoi ressemble tes amies !** Dis Anya en fixant Eretria qui venait juste de s'installer à table.

 **-** **Ok, alors tu vois les deux jeunes femmes qui viennent juste de passer la porte d'entré ?** Finit par demander Eretria à sa cousine qui opina rapidement montrant qu'elle les avaient vu.

 **-** **Et bah c'est pas elles…** Finit par lancer en rigolant la brune tandis qu'Anya fit une légère grimace avant d'abandonner ses recherches et de s'asseoir confortablement sur sa chaise.

Je rigolais intérieurement à la blague d'Eretria quand deux nouvelles jeunes femme entrèrent dans le restaurant. Je compris rapidement qu'il s'agissait bien, cette fois, des deux amies de la brune car l'une d'entre elles lança un petit sourire à notre table.

La première s'avança vers nous. Elle devait mesurer 1m70, enfin j'ai pas forcément de mètre avec moi donc voilà, elle avait tout comme Eretria de magnifique cheveux brun et des yeux verts comme moi, mais je précise que mes yeux sont tout de même plus beaux… Mais je dois admettre qu'elle est plutôt mignonne.

 **-** **Bonsoir tout le monde !** Finit par lancer la jeune femme aux yeux verts dans notre direction.

Au vue du regard que la jeune femme lança à Eretria, je suppose qu'elle n'était pas de simple amie, enfin bref. Une deuxième jeune femme apparue alors dernière elle.

Son style était totalement diffèrent de celui de la première. Elle portait une chemise en jean à manche courte avec un tee-shirt blanc, un jean déchiré et des converses. Ses cheveux auburn était beaucoup plus court que ceux de la première jeune femme, un magnifique tatouage prenait place sur son avant-bras droit, une sorte de plante je crois, elle avait elle aussi de jolie yeux vert tandis qu'une cicatrice prenait place sur son sourcil droit. Quelques tâches de rousseurs se trouvait sur son visage.

 **-** **Salut !** Dit-elle simplement en saluant chaleureusement Eretria qui invita les deux jeunes femmes à s'asseoir à table.

 **-** **Bien, alors maintenant qu'on est sûr que ce sont t'es amie, chère cousine, je souhaiterais que tu nous les présentent.** Dit alors Anya en lançant un magnifique sourire aux deux nouvelles jeunes femme.

 **-** **Alors, je te présente Amberle.** Dit Eretria tandis que la jeune femme nommée Amberle qui était assise juste en face de moi nous salua à l'aide d'un léger signe de tête.

 **\- Et voici Ellie, la chanteuse du groupe.** Dit la cousine d'Anya pour finir sa présentation.

Ellie semblait plus timide qu'Amberle et nous salua à l'aide d'un simple petit sourire. Ellie se trouvait assise en face d'Anya.

 **\- Je suis totalement enchantée de faire votre connaissance !** Lança Anya totalement joyeuse.

 **\- Je suis, tout comme mon amie, enchantée de faire votre connaissance !** Je venais d'imiter Anya ce qui fit rire la table entière.

 **\- Arrêtons les conneries et passons au sujet sérieux.** Dit alors Anya en encrant son regard dans celui de sa cousine. **On commande quand ?**

Je rigolais quelques instant face au sérieux de mon amie.

 **\- Tu ne pense qu'à manger…** Répondit alors Eretria à sa cousine en rigolant suivit de près par Amberle, Ellie et moi même.

Nous avions donc passée plus d'une heure à table. J'avais rapidement fais connaissance avec Ellie et Amberle, et tout comme Eretria, elles étaient sympa. Nous avions rigolé pendant encore une demi-heure avant de partir dans un petit bar qui se situé à quelques rues du restaurant.

* * *

Une fois à l'intérieure, nous nous étions installées au bar.

 **\- T'a intérêt à envoyer du lourd ce soir cousine, sinon, tu ne dors plus chez moi.** Lança alors Anya en prenant une gorgée de son cocktails.

 **\- Je trouverais bien un autre endroit où dormir ne t'inquiète pas…** Finit par répondre la jeune femme en croisant le regard d'Amberle qui évita le regard d'Anya en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

 **\- Je crois que le succès nous appellent Tri'.** Dit alors Ellie en montrant d'un signe de tête l'un des gérants du bar.

 **\- Effectivement. Et bien je vous laisse, on se revoit après**. Finit par dire Eretria ou Tri' en posant son verre qu'elle venait de boire cul sec.

 **\- Elle a une de ces descente t'a cousine.** Soufflais-je à Anya qui rigola quelque instant en compagnie d'Amberle qui m'avait sûrement elle aussi entendu.

 **\- Je suppose que c'est de famille…** Me répondit mon amie en buvant à son tour cul sec sa boisson.

Je me retournais quelques instant pour observais la salle tandis qu'Anya tentait de débattre avec Amberle sur le sujet suivant : « Quel est meilleures groupes ayant existé sur Terre ». Sans aucun doute je leurs aurait répondus Nirvana, enfin je leurs aurait répondus si les cheveux blond d'une personne ne m'avait pas stoppée dans mon action.

 **\- Putain mais c'est une blague…** Lançais-je alors à haute voix.

 **\- De quoi tu parle Lex'**? Me dit alors Anya en suivant mon regard. **Oh merde… Clarkie est parmi nous ce soir.**

Soudain la blonde en question tourna son visage dans notre direction. Je me retournais alors immédiatement espérant qu'elle ne m'ait pas vu. Anya se pencha alors furtivement vers moi pour me glisser quelques mots.

 **\- Tu devrais l'inviter… En faite non, je vais l'inviter à nous rejoindre.** Je relevais directement mon regard dans la direction de mon amie pour tenter de l'empêcher d'appeler Griffin.

Pour cela, je donnais une pichenette à mon amie qui se décala de quelques centimètres en levant son bras dans la direction de Griffin. Amberle me regarda étrangement sur le moment, ne comprenant pas mon agitation soudaine.

 **\- Ah c'est bon, elle m'a vu.** Dit alors Anya d'un ton plus joyeux qu'à l'habitude.

Elle continuait de lancer des grand gestes à Griffin pour qu'elle nous rejoignent alors que moi je tentais tant bien que mal de me faire la plus petite possible. C'est pas que j'aime pas Griffin en faite je l'a trouve trop, trop, trop coincée, c'est pas mon style d'amie en gros. Amberle rigolait de son côté face à nos comportements plus qu'enfantins, quand soudain une voix que je reconnus immédiatement vint la stopper dans son fou rire.

 **\- Bonsoir Anya.** Dit alors la blonde.

Je restais de dos sans bouger sur mon tabouret en espérant par-dessus tout qu'elle ne m'ait pas repérée.

 **\- Salut Clarkie !** Lui répondit alors Anya. **Quel coincidence de se croiser ici n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Oui effectivement.** Répondit la blonde tandis que je continuais de me cacher avec ma main.

 **\- En tout cas, on est ravie de te voir ici ce soir.** Dit alors Anya en me donnant un magnifique coup de coude dans le dos ce qui m'obligea littéralement à me retourner.

 **\- Ouais, on est ravie.** Dis-je en me massant discrètement le dos.

 **\- Je te présente Amberle.** Dit Anya en montrant la brune qui se trouvait à ses côtés. **C'est une amie.**

Griffin mis quelques instant à se détacher de mon regard avant de saluer avec un magnifique sourire la brune qui lui sourit en retour. En tout cas, la blonde ne perdait jamais le sourire à ce que je pouvais voir et je pouvais voir aussi qu'elle était magnifique ce soir.

J'aperçus derrière la blonde, Ellie et Eretria s'installer sur la petite scène. Ellie alla se placer au niveau du micro tandis qu'Eretria s'assit sur une chaise avec sa guitare dans les mains.

 **\- Tu devrais dire à tes amies de nous rejoindre.** Dit alors une voix que je ne connaissais pas.

 **-** **Euh, oui, pourquoi pas, c'est une bonne idée O'.** Répondit la blonde qui semblait hésiter un instant avant de nous montrer une table où une jeune femme de type hispanique discutée avec un jeune homme brun. **Si vous voulez vous joindre à nous…** Nous lança finalement Griffin en s'avançant vers la table où ses amies l'attendez.

Anya n'hésita pas une seule seconde et suivit la jeune brune nommée O', enfin ça devait être un surnom sûrement, Amberle attrapa son verre avant de les suivre à son tour. Je mis un peu plus de temps à partir, commandant un nouveau verre, vu que le mien se trouvait être déjà vide. Le serveur mis la triple dose, je le remercia immédiatement du regard, j'allais en avoir besoins de cette boisson moi...

Arrivée à la table de Griffin, je m'aperçus rapidement qu'il ne restait plus qu'une place. Place qui se trouvait être celle à côté de Clarke. J'ai vraiment la poisse moi des fois c'est fou. Je m'assois donc rapidement évitant tout contact visuel avec ma voisine. Anya était assise à côté de la jeune femme hispanique tandis qu'Amberle se trouvait assise entre le jeune homme brun et O'.

Anya me fixa quelques instant avant qu'un léger sourire narquois illumine son visage.

 _ **\- Et merde…**_ Pensais-je alors en baissant le regard vers ma boisson qui m'attendait sagement.

 **\- Moi c'est Octavia mais vous pouvez m'appeler O', l'hispanique c'est Raven et le jeune homme séduisant là c'est Finn, le copain de Clarkie.**

Donc Griffin avait un petit-ami, intéressant. La blonde à mes côté sembla mal-à-l'aise face à la présentation d'Octavia, réaction que je ne compris pas vraiment sur le tout cas, O' semblait vraiment heureuse d'être là.

\- Donc je ne suis pas la seule à appeler Griffin, Clarkie ! Me lança alors Anya d'un ton joyeux.

Raven, pour sa part, rigola quelques instant en compagnie d'Octavia avant de lancer un léger sourire qui se voulait charmeur à Anya qui lui sourit aussi en retour tandis que Finn me regardais étrangement.

Alors que j'allais lui dire quelques mots la lumière se fit plus sombre, seule la scène où se trouvait la cousine d'Anya et Ellie semblait allumée.

Eretria se mit alors à jouer une mélodie alors qu'Ellie se rapprochait du micro. De loin je pus apercevoir que la jeune brune semblait stressée. Elle fit alors abstraction de la salle et se mit à chanter.

 _( Titre de la chanson : Through the Valley. Chanteur : Shawn James. Il existe une autre version qui est utilisé par le personnage d'Ellie dans la bande-annonce de The Last Of Us Part 2, version toute aussi belle que l'original que je vous conseille au passage )_

 **\- I walk through the valley of the shadow of death.**

 _ **J** **e marche à travers la vallée de l'ombre de la mort.**_

 **And** **I fear no evil because I'm blind to it all.**

 _ **E** **t je ne crains aucun mal car j'y suis aveugle.**_

 **My mind and my gun they comfort me,**

 _ **Mon esprit et mon arme me réconfortent,**_

 **because I know I'll kill my enemies when they come.**

 _ **Car je sais que je tuerai mes ennemis quand ils viendront.**_

Je ne connaissais pas cette chanson, mais la voix d'Ellie en tout cas était juste incroyable. Eretria jouait merveilleusement bien elle aussi. Les deux s'accordaient à merveille.

 **\- Surely goodness and mercy will follow me all the days of my life,**

 _ **Bien sûr, la bonté et la clémence me suivront tous les jours de ma vie,**_

 **and I will dwell on this earth forevermore.**

 _ **Et je demeurerai sur cette terre pour toujours.**_

 **I walk beside the still waters and they restore my soul,**

 _ **Je marche près des eaux paisibles et elles restaurent mon âme,**_

 **but I can't walk on the path of the right because I'm wrong.**

 _ **Mais je ne peux pas marcher sur le chemin des justes car j'ai tord.**_

Ellie prenait de plus en plus confiance en elle tandis qu'Eretria semblait complètement ailleurs et ne faisait plus attention au monde qui l'entourait. Durant leurs prestation, je pu sentir le souffle de Griffin venir me chatouiller le cou. Ce qui m'énerva légèrement au début, mais je dois admettre que je commençais à m'y habituer.

 **\- Well I came upon a man at the top of a hill,**

 _ **Eh bien j'ai rencontré un homme au sommet d'une colline,**_

 **call himself the savior of the human race.**

 _ **Il se proclame le sauveur de la race humaine.**_

 **Said he come to save the world from destruction and pain,**

 _ **Il dit qu'il venait sauver le monde de la destruction et de la souffrance,**_

 **but I said how can you save the world from itself.**

 _ **Mais je lui ai dit, comment pouvez vous sauver le monde de lui même.**_

 _ **« sifflement »**_

Eretria se mit à siffler en choeur avec Ellie qui nous regarda quelques instant. Anya lui sourit alors lui donnant encore plus confiance en elle. Alors que j'étais figée par la prestation des deux jeunes femmes, je sentis un léger coup dans le genoux.

 **\- Désolé…** Me chuchota alors Clarke qui retourna presque immédiatement son attention sur la scène.

Je me surpris moi à même à la regarder pendants quelques secondes. Je dois avouer que je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention à sa beauté naturelle et son charisme… La voix d'Ellie m'interrompis soudain dans ma contemplation.

 **\- I walk through the valley of the shadow of death.**

 _ **Je marche à travers la vallée de l'ombre de la mort.**_

 **I fear no evil because I'm blind.**

 _ **Je ne crains pas le mal car j'y suis aveugle.**_

 **I walk beside the still waters and they restore my soul,**

 _ **Je marche près des eaux paisibles et elles restaurent mon âme,**_

 **but I know when I die my soul is damned…**

 _ **Mais je sais que quand je mourrai, mon âme sera damné...**_

Après quelques instant de silence dans la salle, Anya se leva pour applaudir. Je l'a suivis alors immédiatement ce qui poussa presque toute la salle à faire pareille.

 **\- C'est ma cousine à la guitare les gars !** Cria Anya surplombant les applaudissements.

Je rigolais alors de cette phrases tandis qu'Eretria et Ellie descendirent de la scène pour nous rejoindre. Les amis de Griffin furent surpris de voir les deux jeunes femmes venir à leurs tables.

 **\- Alors, c'était comment ?** Demanda Ellie presque timide face à la table et aux regards des amies de Clarke.

 **\- Incroyable…** Lui répondit alors Anya en prenant sa cousine dans ses bras. Cousine qui fut d'ailleurs obligée de poser sa guitare au sol.

 **\- Magnifique…** Continua alors Amberle en souriant à Ellie qui fut en quelques sorte soulagée du verdict.

 **\- C'était trop stylé !** Dis-je alors en me levant et en prenant la jeune brune dans mes bras.

Une fois les félicitations finit, les deux jeunes femmes furent obligées de retourner voir le gérant du bar. Elles nous saluèrent donc rapidement.

 **\- Je vous souhaitent une bonne soirée à tous, nous allons rentrer après, nous sommes crevées…** Dit Ellie avant de partir. Amberle se leva rapidement avant de partir pour les accompagner.

 **\- Je vais avec elles, j'ai un devoirs demain, je ne voudrais pas louper mon réveil.** Dit-elle avant de partir à la suite du groupe.

La brune rejoignit alors immédiatement Eretria en se faufilant à travers la foule de clients qui s'approchait du bar.

 **\- Je pense qu'on va pas tarder nous aussi.** Finit par dire Finn à l'intention de Clarke qui ne réagit pas vraiment à sa remarque. Le jeune homme posa alors sa main sur celle de son amie, ce qui fit alors réagir la blonde qui lui adressa un léger sourire. Sourire moins important que d'habitude.

 **\- Oh non, pas déjà. Il n'est que minuit !** Lui répondirent en coeur Octavia, Raven et Anya. En tout cas, elles étaient faites pour être amies.

Je vis Clarke rigoler face à leurs réactions, je pu m'apercevoir dans son regard qu'elle avait du pensée à la même chose que moi au sujet de ses deux amies et Anya.

 **\- Vous pouvez rester là, mais moi il faut vraiment que je rentre. Je vous signal que j'ai cours demain.** Leurs répondit la blonde en souriant comme à son habitude avant de tourner son regard vers moi.

 **\- Sur ce point elle a raison. On a cours demain et j'allais oublier qu'on a une réunion vers 8h00 d'ailleurs, alors je ne voudrais pas, moi aussi, louper mon réveil.** Griffin me remercia du regard avant de laisser ses sourcils se froncer.

 **\- Une réunion ?** Oups, j'avais oubliée ce détails.

 **\- Pike, enfin le directeur, veut nous voir demain matin…** Dis-je en buvant cul sec mon verre face aux regards des autres jeunes de la table.

 **\- Donc, nous devrions rentrer je pense.** Finit par dire Finn en se levant et en se saisissant de la main de Clar- Griffin.

Je me levais à mon tour en attrapant ma veste. Anya ne semblait pas décidée à partir, sûrement trop occupée à draguer Raven. Octavia se leva à son tour, sentant qu'elle ne servait plus à grand-chose.

 **\- On se voit demain Anya, et surtout, passe une bonne soirée…** Lui chuchotais-je avant de suivre les trois autres jeunes.

Elle se retourna dans ma direction quelques instant plus-tard en me lançant un clin d'oeil. Je levais les yeux au ciel face à son comportement avant de continuer mon chemin.

Une fois dehors Octavia me salua rapidement avant de partir dans une direction opposée. Je profitais de ma nouvelle solitude pour fumer. J'étais enfin seule sans Griffin et-

 **\- Tu rentre à pied ?** Et bah tient, quand on parle du loup… Je laissais la fumer s'échapper avant de répondre à la blonde qui se faisait tirer discrètement la main par Finn.

 **\- Oui, mais je n'habite pas très loin.** Elle sembla hésiter quelques instant avant de me répondre avec le sourire comme d'habitude, ce qui m'énerve d'ailleurs au plus haut point.

 **\- On peut te raccompagner si tu veux ?** Je jetais ma cigarette au sol me préparant à lui répondre négativement quand une goutte de pluie s'écrasa sur ma joue.

 ** _\- Et merde…_** Pensais-je alors sur le moment. Si je ne voulais pas finir trompée j'allais devoir accepter.

 **\- C'est d'accord…** Dis-je finalement en lançant un sourire crispé à Griffin.

Le sourire de la blonde sembla s'agrandit tandis que celui du brun sembla s'affaisser. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'apprécie pas vraiment, enfin bon, c'est pas vraiment la fin du monde non plus.

Je les suivais donc en silence jusqu'à leurs voiture. Finn lâcha enfin la main de Griffin en entrant. La blonde s'installa du côté passager tandis que moi je m'installais à l'arrière.

Durant le trajet qui dura à peine cinq minutes, les seules paroles que nous avion échangés furent les indications que je donnais à Finn. Pendant le trajet je pu aussi remarquer que le regard de Griffin ce fixait de temps en temps dans le rétroviseur. Je croisais ainsi son regard ce qui me déstabilisa d'ailleurs pendant un petit moment. La pluie dehors commençais réellement à bien tomber. Je fus finalement heureuse d'avoir acceptée leurs, enfin, l'invitation de la blonde.

Ils me déposèrent devant chez moi tranquillement, Finn ne prit pas la peine de me saluer alors que la blonde me lança un sourire que je lui rendis immédiatement, ce dont je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude avec elle, étrange.

Une fois dans mon appartement je m'effondrais directement dans mon lit, en oubliant pas, cette fois, de mettre mon réveil.

* * *

Je pense que vous l'aurais remarqués, je préfère raconter une histoire à travers des dialogues. Alors, je voudrais vraiment savoir si vous préférez que je continue avec ce style d'écriture qui utilise plus le dialogue ou si vous voulez que je décrive un peu plus les situations, les décors etc... En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, on se retrouve dans le chapitre 5 qui ne tardera pas à sortir ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey ! Donc voilà le chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, je ne publierais pas ce week-end, désolé. Et encore un grand merci pour vos reviews, bonne lecture :)_**

 ** _" The 100 " ne m'appartiens pas..._**

* * *

 ** _\- Une prof pas comme les autres, chapitre 5 : Du ski ?_**

Le douce mélodie d'un titre de Nirvana me tira d'un sommeil qui allais encore une fois me manquer. Je jetais un rapide coup d'oeil en direction de mon portable. _**7H05**_. Pour une fois que je ne suis pas en retard, et pour une fois que je suis en forme. Autant en profiter pour se préparer et se lever.

Je cherchais alors rapidement un autre titre dans l'une de mes playlist. Mon enceinte déjà prête, il ne restais plus qu'à lancer le titre. Je me levais joyeusement en me dirigeant directement vers la cuisine pour me trouver un truc à manger.

J'ouvrais le frigo en observant son contenu.

 **\- Va vraiment falloir que j'aille faire des courses moi…** Dis-je à vois haute en attrapant la dernière brique de lait et la dernière bouteille de jus d'orange.

Je jetais un rapide regard en direction de mon lave-vaisselle.

 **\- J'ai encore oubliée de l'allumer…** Dis-je une nouvelle fois à haute voix quand les premières paroles d'une seconde chanson résonnèrent dans la pièces.

 **\- I Love Rock'N'Roll ! So put another dime in a jukebox baby ! I Love Rock'N'Roll ! So come an'take your time an'dance with me !**

Tout en chantant, je mettais mise à danser n'importe comment oubliant au passage que je n'avais pas bien fermée la bouteille de jus d'orange.

En levant l'un de mes bras en l'aire, je fus surprise de recevoir un liquide jaune dans les cheveux ainsi que sur le visage.

 **\- Géniale…** Dis-je en posant le plus délicatement possible la bouteille sur la table.

Je m'arrêtais de danser, et attrapais la boite de céréales. Je n'avais plus de bol propre et j'avais une flemme immense dans laver un. Je pris alors les céréales à la main tout en allant jetais un œil à mon courrier.

 **\- Encore une facture ! Pub, pub et- Lincoln ?** Mon frère m'avait enfin envoyé une lettre, depuis le temps que je m'inquiètais pour lui…

Je posais la boite de céréales sur le premier meuble que je trouvais avant de courir m'asseoir dans le canapé pour lire ça lettre. Je l'ouvris avec un certaine appréhension. Un feuille blanche accompagnée de l'écriture de mon frère me fit immédiatement sourire.

 _ **\- Lex' :**_

 _ **Désolé d'avance de ne pas avoir pu t'écrire ces deux derniers mois, je n'en ai pas eu le temps, les attaques ont été nombreuses mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien. J'ai une très bonne nouvelle à t'apprendre. J'ai réussis à obtenir une permission d'un mois, je rentre le lundi 1er Mars. Je ne sais pas encore à quelle heure exactement, mais j'ai tellement hâte de te revoir, tu me manque. Ton grand-frère qui espère que tu n'a pas encore mis feu à la cuisine et surtout qui t'aime.**_

 _ **Lincoln.**_

Un énorme sourire se planta directement sur mon visage tandis que je relisais la lettre une seconde fois pour être sûr de la nouvelle. Mon grand frère aller enfin revenir, ça devait bien faire 1 ans que je ne l'avais pas revu. Je posais la lettre avec délicatesse sur la table basse avant de me dirigeais, en chanson une nouvelle fois, vers la salle de bain. Il n'était que 7h20, il me restais donc pas mal de temps.

J'attrapais les premiers vêtements qui se montrait. Je finis donc pas porter une chemise jaune et noire, un tee-shirt nirvana, un jean noir et des vans dont je ne me rappelais même plus l'existence.

Alors que je finissais de me brosser les dents, le bruit de quelqu'un frappant à la porte me fis légèrement sursauter. Je baissais rapidement le son de la musique avant de me diriger vers la porte d'entrée, la brosse à dent et le dentifrice toujours dans la bouche.

Une fois la porte ouverte, je tombais nez à nez avec Griffin, la surprise fut-elle que j'en fis tomber ma brosse à dent.

 **\- Griffigklgl ?** Tentais-je alors d'articuler avec le dentifrice dans la bouche. La blonde rigola quelques secondes face à ma surprise et à mon articulation.

 _ **\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout chez moi ?**_ Pensais-je alors en refermant la porte au nez de la blonde qui en perdit son magnifique sourire, magnifique sourire qui m'énervais de plus en plus.

 _ **\- Clarke :**_

Finn arrêta la voiture devant l'immeuble où je vivais depuis maintenant une semaine en compagnie de Raven et Octavia. Son comportement pendant la soirée et devant Lexa m'avait vraiment énervée.

 **\- Bonne nuit Finn…** Dis-je froidement en ouvrant la portière du véhicule.

Une fois sortis, je me dirigeais tranquillement vers le bâtiment, quand la main de mon petit-ami me stoppa.

 **\- Hé, attends. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a princesse ?** Finit-il par me dire en me fixant dans les yeux.

Qu'est-ce que je détestais quand il m'appelais comme ça.

 **\- Ton comportement à la soirée Finn, voilà ce qu'il y a.** Lui répondis-je droit dans les yeux tandis que je détachais sa main de mon avant-bras.

 **\- Mon comportement ?** Me dit-il alors en prenant un air presque surpris.

 **\- Oui, ton comportement envers Lexa tout le long de la soirée. Tu n' pas arrêter de mal la regarder et de mal lui parler. Et à chaque fois que tu en avait la possibilité tu tentais de me prendre la main !** Mon discours terminé, Finn recula d'un pas en baissant le regard.

 **\- En même temps tu a vu comment elle te regarde et surtout comment elle n'a pas arrêtée de te regarder pendant la soirée ? Il fallait bien que je lui montre que tu étais déjà en couple !** Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il me disait.

Lexa ne m'avait pas regardée ou presque de la soirée. Elle avait même voulus m'éviter quand je suis allée saluer Anya.

 **\- Lexa n'est que ma collègue de travail. Tu est jaloux pour un rien c'est temps si…** Finissais-je par lui dire en reprenant le chemin de mon appartement.

 **\- Je suis désolée Clarke. J'ai eu peur sur le moment mais je te promet que ça n'arrivera plus.** Finit-il par me dire en me barrant la route.

 **\- Ok, c'est bon, t'es pardonné, mais maintenant laisse moi passer je suis vraiment fatiguée.** Lui dis-je en lui présentant un léger sourire, espérant qu'il me laisse passer.

 **\- Merci, et je ne recommencerai plus c'est promis. On se voit demain soir comme d'habitude chez moi ?** Me demanda-t-il en me prenant une nouvelle fois la main.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'énervais c'est jour-si.

 **\- Je sais pas, j'ai pas mal de boulot. Je te redis ça demain. Bonne nuit Finn.** Lui répondis-je finalement en retirant ma main de la sienne.

 **\- Bonne nuit princesse.** Me dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front et en affichant un énorme sourire. Il partit quelques instant après.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je retirais ma veste avant de me dirigeais directement vers ma chambre. Je sautais dans mon lit en n'oubliant pas de programmer mon réveil pour le lendemain matin, il ne fallait pas que j'arrive en retard pour mon deuxième jour.

Alors que mon esprit vagabondait tranquillement, une idée me vint alors à l'esprit. Un énorme sourire se plaça alors sur mon visage. Si avec ça Lexa ne pardonnait pas le comportement de Finn…

Le lendemain matin, je mettais réveillée aux alentours de 6h45. Je mettais préparais tranquillement en travaillant sur les détails de mon plan. Mon café en main, je repensais aux paroles de Finn quand la voix d'Octavia me sortit de mes songes.

 **\- Déjà levée ?** Me demanda-t-elle surprise.

 **\- Je pourrais te retourner la question O'.** Octavia me regarda quelques secondes avant de me sourire et d'attraper une pomme.

 **\- Je dois me rendre à l'autre bout de la ville pour récupérer un colis destiné à mon patron. Et toi je suppose que tu t'es levée aussitôt pour ne pas être en retard à ta réunion ?** Me demanda-t-elle d'une traite avant de croquer dans sa pomme.

 **\- T'as tout compris. En parlant de cette réunion, je devrais peut-être y aller. Bonne journée O' !** Dis-je en attrapant les clé posé sur l'un des meubles de cuisine. J'attrapais aussi au passage mon sac à dos.

 **\- Mais il n'est que 7h15 Clarkie !** Me cria alors Octavia de l'autre bout de l'appartement.

Je ne lui répondis pas, l'explication de cette avance aurait été bien trop longue. Je descendais les escaliers en vitesse avant de sortir dehors. Pour une fois qu'il faisait beau. Je me dépêchais alors de monter dans ma voiture. Je m'installais correctement avant de démarrer et de me diriger vers chez Lexa.

Une fois devant la porte de ma collègue, j'hésitais quelques instant avant de me décider à frapper. J'entendais le son d'une musique à travers la porte. En tout cas, elle devait être de bonne humeur, ce qui était un bon point pour moi. Quelques secondes plus-tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Lexa brosse à dent dans la bouche.

 **\- Griffigklgl ?** Me dit-elle alors surprise de ma présence. Sa brosse à dent en tomba au sol.

Je ne pu retenir un rire face à la situation comique dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Je lui lançais alors mon plus beau sourire quand je l'a vit réfléchir puis me refermer la porte au nez.

 **\- S** **ympa l'accueil...** Dis-je alors déçue à travers la porte.

\- _**Lexa :**_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici, chez moi et surtout devant ma porte bordel ! Et de quoi j'ai l'air moi en plus avec tous ce dentifrices…

 **\- Sympa l'accueil…** La voix de la blonde me ramena à la réalité.

Je soufflais face à la situation dans laquelle je venais de me mettre avant de foncer vers ma salle de bain pour cracher tout le dentifrices. Une fois cette étape réussit, j'attrapais mes affaires de cours, mes écouteurs, ma veste et mes clés avant de sortir en espérant secrètement que la blonde soit encore là pour que je puisse m'excuser de mon comportement.

Je ne l'aperçus pas dans le couloir, un léger pincement au coeur me prit lorsque je descendais les escaliers. Mais qu'est-ce que je l'a détestée bordel ! Une fois à l'extérieur, je me dépêchais de marchais sur le trottoir quand une chevelure blonde m'interpella.

Je me précipitais alors vers elle en évitant les passants. Griffin allait entrer dans son véhicule quand je réussis par je ne sais quel miracle à la retenir.

 **\- La vache t'es d'une rapidité…** Lui dis-je alors en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère et en reprenant ma respiration.

 **\- Désolé de t'avoir dérangée, on se voit à la réunion Alexandria.** C'est ce qu'elle appelle dérangée ? Ah non mais elle n'allait pas encore recommencer avec Alexandria ! Et bien si elle veut des excuses, elle peut se les mettre où je pense.

 **\- Ouais… On se voit à la réunion Griffin.** Dis-je finalement en me retenant de l'insulter.

La blonde fut surprise de ma réponse plus que froide mais ne resta pas plus longtemps en face de moi. Elle s'installa dans son véhicule qui étrangement me semblait familier, et elle démarra me laissant seule sur la route tentant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

J'avais marché pendant un bon petit moment avant d'arriver au lycée. Tout le monde était rentrés en cours. Je jetais un regard pressé en direction de l'horloge du hall. Géniale, non mais même quand je me réveille à l'heure, j'arrive à arriver en retard.

Dans l'un des couloirs je croisa l'une de mes élèves de seconde dont j'étais soit dit en passant la prof principal.

 **\- Salut Lex' ! Je suis trop heureuse d'aller au ski avec toi, on va trop se marrer !** Me lança alors Luna en me faisant un check dans la main.

Je ne compris pas vraiment de quoi elle me parlait, mais je n'y fis pas plus attention que ça vu que j'étais enfin arrivée devant la porte de la salle de réunions où Pike semblait être en plein discours. Je pris quelques secondes pour respirer avant d'ouvrir la porte et de tomber face à quelques professeurs que je ne connaissais pas et surtout face au regard de Griffin qui évita rapidement le mien.

J'arquais alors un sourcil face à sa réaction quand la voix grave de Pike me fit sursauter.

 **\- Encore une fois vous êtes en retard Mademoiselle Woods.** Je devais absolument trouver une excuse valable, déjà que Pike ne me portait pas dans son coeur.

 **\- Le trafique, les embouteillages tout ça, tout ça, c'est vraiment énervant.** Dis-je en espérant qu'il puisse pour une fois me croire.

 **\- Bon, aller donc vous asseoir, je n'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec vous Woods, surtout que cette réunion vous concerne directement.**

En même temps dès qu'il se passe quelques choses dans ce lycée, d'après lui ça me concerne obligatoirement. Je pris rapidement place aux côté d'un professeur que je ne connaissais pas. Griffin était elle aussi assise à côté de lui, elle ne m'adressa pas le moindre regard pendant le discours de Pike, pas que cela me dérange mais-

 **\- C'est ok pour vous Woods ?** Pike me sortit de mes pensées.

 **\- Euh, oui, totalement…** Lui répondis-je alors en faisant semblant d'être en accord avec lui, même si je n'avais rien suivis de ce qu'il venait de nous raconter.

 **\- Bien, alors c'est décidé, vous partirez donc demain après-midi avec votre classe de seconde en voyage scolaire.** Oh merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde ! J'aurais du écouter.

 **\- Est-ce-** **que** **d'autre enseignants nous accompagnerons ?** Ah bah pour une fois que Griffin pose une question intelligente….

 **\- Et bien seul Monsieur Blake-** Dit Pike en désignant le jeune homme à côté de moi. **L'animateur vous accompagnera. Bien, je vous donnerais les autres infos concernant ce voyage tout à l'heure, je dois y aller, bonne journée à tous.**

Oh non, je déteste les sortis scolaire, à chaque fois je finis pas perdre un élève, perdre la valise d'un élève ou par perdre l'un des accompagnateurs…

Alors que je réfléchissais sur la situation totalement catastrophique dans laquelle je venais de me lancer, la voix de Griffin me coupa.

 **\- En tout cas, je suis heureuse de te revoir Bell', ça faisait longtemps.** Dit-elle alors en fixant le jeune homme brun assit à côté de moi.

 **\- Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir Clarke, O' m'a presque harcelé pour que je vienne à Chicago.** La blonde rigola alors niaisement à la phrase du brun.

Je compris aussi rapidement qu'ils devaient ce connaître depuis un bon bout de temps et que ce Blake devait aussi connaître Octavia, étrange cette situation…

Enfin à ce moment là, moi je ne comprenais toujours pas dans quelle aventure je venais de me lancer, et puis quand Anya va apprendre ça, elle va encore ce foutre de ma gueule pendant de longs mois voir des années si je réussis à perdre un autre élèves durant le voyage.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey ! Voici le chapitre 6, encore merci pour les review et bonne lecture :)**_

 _ **L'univers de " The 100 " ne m'appartiens pas.**_

* * *

 _ **\- Une prof pas comme les autres, chapitre 6 : Départ :**_

Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu accepter ce voyage...

 **\- Aden ! S'il-te-plaît, lâche les cheveux de ta camarade !** Criais-je à l'autre bout du car.

Je m'étais assise au fond, pas question que j'aille devant avec les deux tourtereaux qui faisaient que de se tourner autour depuis notre départ du lycée, il avait à peine dix minutes. Dix minutes et je regrettais encore de ne pas avoir écoutée Pike lors de son discours.

Moi qui avait pensais que j'aurais au moins pu compter sur Anya. La traîtresse avait rigolé, pendant un très long moment au téléphone avant de me souhaiter bonne chance pour le voyage et surtout avec Clarke avant de me raccrocher au nez. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait me dire quand elle parlait de Griffin ? Enfin c'est pas le plus important là, maintenant.

 **\- Non on ne va pas faire de pause pipi ou déjeuner tout de suite Luna.** Répondis-je froidement à la jeune adolescente assise à coté de moi.

Je détestais me comporter ainsi avec mes élèves, mais l'idée de ce voyage m'avait légèrement irritée. J'entendis un des élève assit devant lançais un :

 **\- Je pense qu'elle a ses règles la prof aujourd'hui.** Des rires suivirent cette phrase tandis que Bellamy se levait à l'avant, laissant Griffin enfin seule !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore nous sortir celui-là, pensais-je en voyant le jeune brun attrapais un micro.

 **\- On va mettre un peu d'ambiance !** Oh non je ne crois pas Bellamy, j'espère qu'il ne va pas-

 **\- Prêt à chanter ?!** Et merde…

J'aurais du l'étrangler quand j'en avais eu l'occasion finalement. Je plaçais rapidement et surtout le plus discrètement possible mes écouteurs. Une fois mes écouteurs bien en place, le massacre commença. Les élèves se mirent tous à chanter des chansons plus débiles les unes que les autres, se défiants de temps en temps pour voir qui chanter le plus fort.

* * *

Après une heure, le volume toujours à fond, j'entendais encore Luna chantait faux à côté de moi. Je remarqua rapidement qu'à part Bellamy, l'ambiance semblait plus calme devant. Je me levais donc tranquillement afin de voler la place de notre animateur à la voix d'ange qu'on était en train d'étrangler.

Alors que je m'approchais de Clarke, une violente secousse me fit chuter et me propulsa à l'avant du car dans les bras du brun.

 **\- Wow ! Est-ce que-** Je coupais immédiatement le jeune homme avec un simple regard.

Je l'aperçus déglutir avant d'enfin me lâchais. Il reprit quelques instant plus-tard ses chansons tandis que j'allais m'asseoir aux côtés de la blonde qui semblait, elle aussi, blasée de ses chansons.

 **-** **Tu-** Je coupais la parole à la blonde en plaçant mon index sur ma bouche en signe de silence.

Elle ouvra puis referma sa bouche, elle semblait se retenir de me lancer une insulte. Je rigolais quelques instant à la vision de la jeune femme énervée avant de me concentrer sur la musique, bien plus mélodieuse, que mes écouteurs pouvait me fournir.

Alors que je mettais presque complètement concentrée sur la musique une légère tape dans l'épaule me sortit de ce paradis. Je fixais à l'aide d'un regard noir la blonde qui se recula légèrement contre son siège.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Griffin ?** Lui demandais-je donc avec mon air le plus agacé.

 **\- Tu peux me filer un de tes écouteurs s'il te plaît ?** Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils face à ça demande. J'en peux plus de leurs chants Lexa. Finit-elle par dire.

La seule chose que je retenus sur le moment été l'utilisation de mon surnom. Cela me calma rapidement, je lui donnait donc l'un de mes écouteurs, elle me faisait vraiment pitié sur le moment.

Une fois l'écouteur correctement en place, elle fut obligée de se rapprocher pour ne pas le perdre. Elle sembla alors surprise de mes goûts musicaux.

 **\- Moi qui pensais être la seule à connaître cette chanson.** Finit-elle par me dire un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Sa phrase étira un léger sourire sur mon visage tandis que la chanson I Don't Like Mondays continuait de tourner. La blonde commença à fredonner les paroles de la musique tandis que moi je m'amusais à lui soufflais discrètement sur le nez. Oui, c'était un jeu débile, mais vous auriez du voir les grimaces qu'elle faisait !

 **\- Arrête s'il te plaît Lexa ! Tu n'est plus une enfant voyons.** Finit-elle par me dire en se tournant vers moi une légère grimace prenant place sur son visage.

Je me retenus immédiatement de lui lancer une blague, à la place je fis mine de n'avoir rien fait en levant les mains en l'air pour prouver mon innocence.

 **\- Tu m'épuise.** Finit-elle par soufflais en replaçant correctement son écouteur.

Je souriais largement face à ma victoire tandis que la blonde tira une mine défaitiste.

 **\- Je n'ai jamais dis que je n'étais pas une enfant…** Dis-je simplement dans un murmure avant de me concentrer une nouvelle fois sur la musique.

Une violente tape sur l'épaule me réveilla en sursaut. Je me massais lentement l'épaule quand le visage souriant et surtout victorieux de la blonde se stoppa devant moi.

 **\- On est arrivée la marmotte !** Dit-elle d'un ton joyeux.

Je compris rapidement que c'était elle qui m'avait détruit l'épaule.

 **\- Ravale ton sourire Griffin et dit moi plutôt où tu a appris à frapper les gens avec une telle violence !** Un nouveaux sourire se plaça sur son visage tandis qu'elle sortait du car suivit de près, trop près d'ailleurs, par Bellamy et le conducteur.

 **\- Et je suis pas une marmotte…** Me soufflais-je à moi même en me relevant.

Je descendis à mon tour du car tomba nez-à-nez avec une magnifique petite auberge. Apparement, il n'y avait pas que des points négatifs ici et puis-

 **\- Lexa !** Me dit alors une jeune fille que je reconnus être Charlotte.

 **\- Que ce passe-t-il ?** Dis-je inquiète par l'énervement de la jeune fille.

 **\- Je trouve pas ma valise !** Oh non, pas déjà !

 **\- Demande à Bellamy,** **je crois l'avoir vu prendre ta valise tout à l'heure.** Lui répondis-je finalement.

Oui, je sais, c'est pas gentil de donner les responsabilité aux autres, mais la franchement je suis crevée, et puis il l'a bien mérité après le cauchemar qu'il nous a fait endurer dans le car. La jeune fille souffla bruyamment face à ma réponse et partit chercher l'animateur qui se trouvait une nouvelle fois collé à Clar- Grffin.

J'entrais suivis de tout les élèves dans la petite auberge. Je fus rapidement accueillis avec joie apparemment par une jeune femme assez petite avec de long cheveux frisés noir et avec une peau extrêmement pâle.

 **\- Bonsoir !** Me dit-elle joyeusement en regardant son ordinateur.

 **\- Bonsoir.** Répondit alors une voix à côté de moi.

J'aperçus alors Griffin sourire à la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. Mon dieu que je détestais ce sourire.

 **\- Je suis Maya, je gère cette auberge.** Dit simplement Maya en pianotant sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

Le jeune femme nous fixa à tour de rôle avant de se concentrer une nouvelle fois sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

 **\- Je vais vous montrer vos chambres ainsi que celle des ados.** Je vis Clarke acquiesçait aux paroles de Maya tandis que celle-ci nous guida jusqu'aux chambres.

 **\- Chambre Marmotte !** Cria Maya arrivée devant une porte en bois.

Elle colla violemment un papier où des marmottes étaient dessinés. Puis elle appela les élèves qui allaient dormir dans cette chambre.

 **\- Luna ! Charlotte ! Allie et enfin Becca !** Oh non. Elle venait de mettre les jumelles diabolique ensemble. Je sens que j'allais souvent devoir aller dans cette chambre…

 **\- Je pense que cette chambre aurait du t'être destiné Alexandria.** Me souffla discrètement Griffin avant de suivre Maya.

Je soupirais de colère face à l'utilisation de mon prénom entier et de ce nouveau surnom qui allait donc me poursuivre. Après quelques pas, Maya se stoppa devant une autre porte.

 **\- Chambre Chamois !** Elle colla une nouvelle fois une étiquette sur la porte.

 **\- Mais quel nom ridicule…** Pensais-je tout haut.

 **\- Je suis d'accord.** Finit par me répondre une élève qui m'avait entendus.

\- **Wells ! Connor ! Et Kyle !** Les trois jeunes garçons éclatèrent de joies avant de se faufiler vers le chambre.

Nous passions à la suivante, le même rituel commença.

 **\- Chambre Castor !** Sérieusement ? De pire en pire… **Jackson ! Callie ! Niylah et Monty !**

Les quatre jeunes sautèrent presque de joie avant de rentrer dans leurs chambre à leurs tours.

 **\- Chambre Brebis !** Je retenus un rire face à ce mot quand Maya commença son appel. **Artigas ! Chase ! Gaia ! Hannah et enfin… Nygel**! Les cinq là ensemble ! Mais elle veut notre mort ou quoi ?

Nous arrivions enfin à la dernière chambre dédié au élèves. Je commençais vraiment à en avoir marre moi.

 **\- Chambre Perroquet !** Alors là faudra me trouver le rapport avec la montagne… **Ontari ! Tris ! Murphy ! Et Ivon !**

J'aurais peut-être du jeter un coup d'oeil aux listes pour les chambres. Une fois tout les élèves enfin logés, Maya se tourna vers nous. Bellamy se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

 **\- Bien, ma chambre est celle qui se trouve à côté de l'infirmerie, si jamais on a besoins de moi…** Dit-il en fixant Clar- Griffin.

Je lui aurait bien fait ravaler son jolie sourire à ce jeune homme mais Maya me coupa avant.

 **\- Votre chambre est au fond du couloir. Le dîner sera servit dans dix minutes.** Alors que j'allais lui demander à qui elle s'adressait, la jeune femme avait déjà disparue.

Clarke s'avança en direction de la dernière chambre. Moi, j'étais rester bloquée sur place ne comprenant toujours pas où j'allais devoirs dormir. La blonde ouvrit la porte et me fixa, se rendant enfin compte que je n'avais toujours pas bouger.

 **\- Tu attends quoi Lexa ?** Dit-elle finalement.

 **\- Je- C'est une blague j'espère Griffin ?** Elle me regarda surprise de ma question.

 **\- Bah, non, enfin je ne crois pas.** Me répondit-elle tandis que je me frayer un chemin entre elle et la porte pour passer.

Sans lui répondre, je me jetais littéralement sur le lit qui faillit me briser une côté tellement le matelas était dur.

 **\- Ouais, c'est pas un cinq étoiles…** Soufflais-je énervée. Je me rendis enfin compte qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit.

 **\- Je dormirais par terre.** Me dit finalement Clarke en s'étirant.

 **\- Je pense qu'il y a suffisamment de place pour deux dans le lit.** Lui répondis-je finalement en baillant de fatigue.

La blonde mit étrangement plusieurs secondes avant de répondre. Pour une fois qu'elle ne parlait pas j'ai envie de dire.

 **\- Ok.** Pour une fois qu'elle ne nous sortait pas un monologue pour répondre.

Mon ventre et plus particulièrement mon estomac se mit à gargouiller, alors que j'allais me levais pour proposer à la blonde d'aller manger, un brun entra dans la pièce et me devança.

 **\- Tu viens Clarke, on va manger.** Dit-eil en me laissant totalement de côté.

J'allais lui signaler ma présence par une mauvaise parole quand Clarke, à son tour, me devança.

 **\- Je pense que ton ventre va être aux anges Lexa.** Dit-elle finalement en me souriant.

Je l'a remerciais du regard d'être intervenu et je me levais pour suivre les deux jeunes gens en direction du restaurant, enfin restaurant qui devrait plutôt s'appelait self au vue de la déco de celui-ci.

* * *

Nous nous étions installés à une table un peu plus éloigné des élèves, nous permettant enfin de discuté tranquillement, enfin ce qui pouvais permettre à Bellamy et Griffin de discuter. Je l'ai écouter sans réelle attention quand la voix de la blonde me ramena sur terre.

 **\- Tu en pense quoi Lexa ?** Me demanda-t-elle finalement.

 **\- Super idée !** Mentis-je alors en espérant ne pas mettre fais griller sur ce coup là.

 **\- Géniale !** Répondit alors Bellamy avec un immense sourire. **Demain, c'est randonnée en montagne !** Et merde… La prochaine fois je vais me la fermer.

 **\- D'accord, mais j'espère que la tempête qu'ils annonces aux infos ne se lèvera pas demain…** Dit alors la blonde en attrapant un bout de pain.

Je fronçais les sourcils face à cette information. Mais Bellamy semblait confiant alors je pris pas la peine de le contredire. Cependant, Clarke n'avait pas vraiment l'air confiante.

 **\- Il n'y a rien à craindre Clarke, je connais ces montagnes comme ma poche !** Lança finalement le brun en regardant le visage inquiet de Clarke.

La blonde lui sourit poliment avant de reporter son attention sur le repas.

 **\- Et toi Lexa, tu viens souvent en Montagne ?** Me demanda la brun confiant avec un magnifique sourire.

Bordel mais ils ont un problème à tout le temps sourire ceux-là !

 **\- Non, pas vraiment...** Soufflais-je en me lavant pour aller chercher de l'eau.

 **\- Et l'escalade, tu en a déjà fait ?** Me demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

C'est questions commençaient vraiment à m'énerver. Je me stoppais donc dans ma course pour me tourner vers le jeune homme.

 **\- C'est pas marqué alpiniste...** Lui répondis-je en montrant mon front.

 **\- Non mais-** Je le stoppais d'un geste de la main.

 **\- Tais-toi s'il te plaît, tu parle beaucoup trop...** Dis-je en m'éloignant de la table.

Je sens que la semaine de quatre jours va être longue.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Et voici le chapitre 7. Encore merci pour les follows, les favs et les reviews ;) Je réponds à tout le monde en MP, enfin bref, bonne lecture :)**

 **PS : J'espère que vous reconnaitrez une petite scène tirée d'un de mes films préféré ;)**

 _ **L'univers de " The 100 " ne m'appartient pas...**_

* * *

 _ **\- Une prof pas comme les autres : Chapitre 7, Chaussure...**_

 **\- Un discours, un discours, un discours…** Crièrent joyeusement tout les jeunes dans la pièce en m'apercevant revenir avec un pichet remplie d'eau.

Je posais donc le pichet sur la table où Bellamy et Clarke rigolaient face à mon désespoir. Mais pourquoi il faut toujours faire un vieux discours pourri… Je me raclais donc la gorge discrètement avant d'attraper une chaise. Je grimpais sur celle-ci avec agilité.

 **\- Silence les gars !** Criais-je finalement à l'attention des adolescents qui rigolèrent quelques instants avant de me laisser enfin parler.

 **\- Bien… Alors, comme vous le savez on n'est bloqués ici pour au moins, euh…** Je lançais un rapide regard en direction de Griffin qui rigolait toujours en compagnie de notre charmant animateur.

Moi qui avais pour une fois besoins de son aide. Je retournais donc à l'observation de mon assemblé, soudain, une main se leva en l'air enfin plutôt quatre doigts, je comprenais donc que cette personne tentait de m'aider.

 **\- Nous sommes bloqués ici pour au moins quatre jours**. Les élèves laissèrent éclater leurs joie alors que moi, de mon côté, je me retenais de fondre en larmes.

 **\- Ouais, géniale. Bon, on va installer des règles simples et claires pour ce séjour.** L'assemblée sembla choquée de mes propos. **Règle n°1 : On ne fume et on ne boit pas, enfin vous pouvez le faire mais pas devant moi.** Oui, parce qu'après je vais devoirs les punir et leurs confisquer tout ça et ensuite me prendre une grosse cuite toute seule.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, si vous cherchez une excuse après avoir finit la bouteille de Rhum à vous tout seuls, sortez cette excuse : J'avais peur que la date de péremption ne soit dépasser, du coup je l'ai finis pour conserver l'alcool au frai...

 **\- Règle n°2 : On ne change pas de chambre avant 0h00, je sais que vous avez des hormones en feu mais laissait au moins le temps à vos camarades de chambre de s'endormir.** Oui, j'ai déjà reçus des plaintes.

- **Et enfin, règles n°3 : Je ne suis pas infirmière. Si l'un d'entre vous nous fait une crise d'épilepsie ou un truc débile d'en le genre on ne compte pas sur son professeure préférée, on va voir le professeure que l'on déteste, je parle bien sûr de Griffin, ou alors on va voir le niai.**

Les élèves éclatèrent de rire face au surnom que je venais de donner au brun assit à ma table.

 **\- Et profitez de votre séjour !** Leurs lançais-je en descendant de la chaise en toute prudence, on ne sait jamais avec moi.

Je reçus une incroyable ovation et des regards assassins de la part du niai et de la blonde pendant le reste du repas.

* * *

Une fois le dîner terminé, tout les élèves avaient été priés de rentrer dans leurs chambres. Je leur avais proposé une petite soirée, qu'ils avaient tous acceptés avec joie, mais Griffin avait refusée, du coup ils eurent tous obligations d'aller ce coucher.

La blonde n'avait apparemment pas perdue de ça colère après mon petit discours de bienvenue. Elle claqua violemment la porte en entrant dans notre chambre nommée _**« Pétunia »**_ _._ D'ailleurs, je cherche encore le rapport avec la montagne, mais bon, c'est pas trop le moment d'y penser. Je me jetais pour la seconde fois de la soirée dans le lit tandis que Clarke me fixait exaspérée. Une pour la seconde fois de la journée, je me cassais une côté contre cette chose qu'ils avaient osés appeler un matelas tout confort.

 **\- J'avais oubliée…** Sifflais-je donc entre mes dents tout en me massant une côte sous le regard de tueuse de la blonde qui tapait discrètement du pied au sol. Premier signe d'énervement…

 **\- Qu'a tu à me dire Griffin ?** Lui demandais-je finalement en l'observant.

Je n'aurais, jamais, jamais, mais vraiment jamais du lui demander…

 **\- Sérieusement Alexandria ?** Utilisation de mon prénom en entier, je prend note de la dose d'énervement de la blonde.

 **\- Quoi ?** Lui dis-je innocemment pour la pousser, je l'avoue, à bout.

 **\- Tu viens juste de tolérer le fait que les élèves puissent boire et surtout fumer ! Oh et j'avais presque oubliée que tu leurs à aussi permit de changer de chambre quand ils le veulent !** Oui bah vu comme ça, c'est sûr que c'est un peu laxiste comme comportement et-

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de leurs dirent ça ! On est responsable d'eux ! Si il y a le moindre soucis, c'est sur nous que ça va retomber ! Mais t'es vraiment irresponsable !** Me lança-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi en faisant des grands gestes censés imager son explication.

De mon côté, je pris le temps de bailler avant de me laisser tomber en arrière et de me fracturer la colonne vertébral dans ce foutue lit.

 **\- Calme toi Griffin, les gamins ne vont pas nous organiser un projet X ici, dans une auberge paumée en plein milieu des montagnes. Et puis, ils ne m'ont pas prisse au sérieux. Ils me connaissent et savent très bien que si je l'ai chopent entrain de fumer ils risques de ne pas revoir leurs parents, alors s'il te plaît calme toi !** Finissais-je par lui répondre en m'étirant.

Son visage s'adoucit alors tranquillement. Je savais que je venais de gagner, mais elle ne l'avouerait sûrement pas.

 **\- Ok, mais tu reste irresponsable comme adulte.** Me lança-t-elle en me fixant de haut en bas.

 **\- Qui a dit que je me considérais comme une adulte ?** J'aperçus un léger rictus sur le visage de la blonde.

\- **On devrait aller dormir, demain on se lève tôt…** Finit par me lancer la blonde en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

\- **Comment ça on se lève tôt ?** Lui demandais-je d'un ton inquiet.

\- **On doit préparer la journée randonnée, et je te signale que c'est toi qui a acceptée la proposition de Bellamy…** Pourquoi je n'arrive jamais à me concentrer plus de dix secondes !

 **\- Euh, du coup on se lève à quelle heures demain matin ?** Lui demandais-je en attendant la sentence.

 **\- Je sais pas trop, aux alentour de 5h30 je pense.** Clarke ferma par la suite la porte de la salle de bain alors que moi je soupirais désespoirs.

Cette semaine va être une véritable torture pour mon cycle de sommeil.

* * *

Cela faisait environs une bonne heure que la blonde s'était endormie alors que de mon côté, je tentais tant bien que mal de ne pas avoir froid. Non, mais franchement, déjà que ce matelas est une véritable torture, il fallait en plus que le chauffage de la chambre tombe en panne le jour où on arrive. Je déteste la montagne.

Je jetais un rapide coup d'oeil à mon portable pour regarder l'heure.

 ** _\- 0h13, géniale…_** Chuchotais-je à moi-même en reposant mon portable sur la table de nuit qui me lança un effroyable bruit de craquement.

Je suppose que Pike n'avait pas le budget pour nous payer une véritable auberge, et je parle d'une auberge qui ne tombe pas en miette. Je vous jure que cette maison tombe en ruine, j'ai cassée le bout d'un mur en me cognant le coude dans la salle de bain, et je n'ai absolument aucune force ! Et tout à l'heure j'ai-

 _- **C'est une blague…**_ Sifflais-je entre mes dents quand la main de Griffin prit place sur mon ventre.

 _ **\- Elle s'est crut chez sa mère ou quoi…**_ M'énervais-je en silence tout en m'échappant de son emprise.

Moi, j'ai aucune force, mais alors elle ! Bordel, mais si elle continu de se tenir à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage je vais perdre ma circulation sanguine ! Alors que je venais tout juste de retirer sa main de mon ventre et que je me tournais dans sa direction pour sortir du lit sans la réveiller, une de ses jambes s'enroula comme un Boa autour de ma jambe gauche.

 _ **\- Bordel, mais lâche moi…**_ Bon, bah je suppose que c'était peine perdue.

Sa main reprit alors brusquement place sur mon ventre tandis que sa tête se rapprocha dangereusement de mon cou. Je sentis son souffle chaud contre celui-ci alors que sa main ne bougeait plus, apparemment elle avait le sommeil lourd. Bon, bah au moins j'ai plus froid, c'est déjà un bon point…

* * *

Un bruit strident me sortit de mes rêveries tout comme la blonde apparemment car je sentis des frissons traverser mon corps. Un second bruit sourd suivit d'un craquement m'indiqua que Griffin venait tout juste d'éteindre son réveil. Mes paupières n'avait pas encore daigner s'ouvrir, seule la lumière jaunâtre et violent de l'ampoule m'obligea à me réveiller.

Clarke avait déjà disparut dans la salle de bain tandis que de mon côté je grelottais de froid assise au bord du lit. La seule utilité que j'avais trouvée à la blonde cette nuit était le mode radiateur. Et puis c'était pas si désagréable de dormir avec elle, enfin bref, c'est pas le moment d'y penser, faut que je trouve un truc plus chaud que ce vieux tee-shirt d'un groupe de rock dont je ne connais même pas le nom et ce vieux short gris…

Une fois habillée, j'attendais tranquillement que Griffin sorte de la salle de bain pour pouvoir aller me laver les dents parce que le matin je pu de la gueule, on va pas faire genre, on est pas dans un film non plus, alors qu'on soit claire la dessus : Tout le monde sans exception pu de la gueule le matin et franchement je me demande comment-

 **\- Salut…** Me coupa Clarke en sortant accompagnée d'un immense sourire, comme à son habitude vous allez me dire, de la salle de bain.

Je ne lui répondit pas et m'engouffra dans la petite pièce. J'ai pas envie de l'asphyxier moi. Je me brosse donc rapidement les dents avant de sortir la tête par l'encadrement de la porte.

 **\- Bonjour à toi aussi Griffin.** Elle sembla surprise de ma réponse mais me lança tout de même un petit sourire.

Je sortis quelques minutes plus-tard tandis que Griffin terminait de lasser ses chaussures. Je peinais encore à me réveiller. Et je parle même pas des courbatures que j'avais à cause de ce vieux matelas, alors que je me dirigeais vers mon portable je sentis mon nez picoter rapidement, j'eus à peine le temps de comprendre que j'éternuais violemment laissant la blonde éclater de rire derrière moi.

Parce-que oui, même quand j'éternue je suis pas normal. Les gens normaux font des petits bruit tout mignons alors que moi, c'est limite si j'imite un vieux Goeland sur le chemin de la mort…

 **\- C'est pas drôle, je crois que j'ai attrapée un rhume…** Dis-je en me saisissant de mon portable et en reniflant bruyamment, plus sexy tu meurt…

 **\- C'est drôle, enfin je veux dire un peu.** Me répondit-elle simplement.

Je pourrais lui clouer le bec en lui rappelant comment elle s'est agrippée à moi le soir précédent, mais je me retenu.

 **\- Ok, si tu le dit… Avant qu'on y aillent, pourrais tu m'envoyer le paquet de mouchoirs qui se trouvent derrière toi s'il te plaît ?**

Elle afficha un sourire victorieux et me lança le petit paquet bleu avant de sortir de la pièce en ma compagnie.

* * *

 **\- Donc, on se divisent en deux groupes : Maya, et le guide et de l'autre côté, Lexa, Clarke et moi...** Nous dit Bellamy en regardant autour de lui pour être sûr qu'on à tout bien captés.

 **\- Tu est sûr que ce n'est pas dangereux ?** Demanda inquiète Clarke qui tenait entre ses mains une tasse de café.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un expert de ses montagnes, je l'ai connaît comme-** Je le coupais rapidement.

 **\- Tu les connaît comme ta poche, ouais ça on avait tous compris je crois.** Clarke ne pu retenir un rire qu'elle cacha en toussotant légèrement face au visage de Bellamy.

 **\- On voit que je suis pas la seule à avoir attrapée la crève dans cette auberge où il fait plus froid à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.** Dis-je en fixant Maya qui me lança un petit sourire désolé.

 **\- Ouais, enfin c'est pas vraiment le sujet là…** Me répondit Bellamy de l'autre côté de la table.

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de prendre une gorgée de mon chocolat chaud. Quand je vous dit que je suis une gosse…

 **\- Donc, du coup tu est sûr qu'il n'y a pas de danger avec la tempête qui s'annonce ?** Demanda une dernière fois la blonde au brun qui semblait totalement calme face aux petites rafales de vent qui soufflaient à l'extérieur.

 **\- Il n'y a aucun, je dis bien aucun danger Clarkie.** Ok, mais ça souffle bien là et- Quoi ? D'où il lui donne un surnom maintenant ? Et pourquoi Griffin rougit comme ça ?

* * *

 **\- Ok, alors je vous appeler un par un et vous irez dans le groupe de Maya.** Criais-je aux élèves qui s'étaient réunit dans le self.

 **\- Alors, Connor, Kyle, Jackson, Callie, Artigas, Chase, Hannah, Ivon, et enfin Tris ! Aller on se bougent les mioches, on fonce de bonne humeur avec Maya et le guide, hop, hop, hop !** Ils semblaient déçue mais suivirent les adultes en direction d'un des magasins du centre-ville enfin village.

 **\- Bon, alors Luna, Charlotte , Allie, Becca, Wells, Gaia, Nygel, Ontari et Murphy avec nous.** Les jeunes semblaient plus ravie que leur camarades et nous suivirent sans encombre jusqu'à la boutique où nous devions trouver des chaussures de ski à leurs tailles.

Une fois dans la boutique, Bellamy nous abandonna à la besogne pour aller, soit-disant, réserver les raquettes et les ski ou snowboards. Espèce de lâche, maintenant je dois enfiler des chaussures à tout les élèves…

 **\- Aller, t'es la dernière Becca…** Dis-je à la jeune fille qui s'avança vers moi en compagnie de Clarke. Elles semblaient en grande conversation.

 **\- Bien, tu fait du combien ?** Lui demandais-je tandis que Clarke se dirigeait vers les chaussures qui se situait derrière moi.

 **\- 39.** Me répondit-elle simplement en souriant légèrement.

J'attendais tranquillement que Clarke me donne la paire par dessus l'épaule mais au bout de deux minutes, elle me donna un petit coup de coude.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ne me dit pas que tu hésite encore entre le rose et le mauve ? C'est pareil et-** La blonde me coupa en encrant son regard noir dans le miens.

 **\- Ok, ok, ok… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

 **\- Il n'y a plus que du 37 ou du 43**. Me lâcha-t-elle en me montrant les dizaines de paires étalées au sol.

 **\- Demande au vendeur peut-être qu'ils en ont d'autres et…** Elle me fit un non du visage.

 **\- Ok, envoie le 37, ça devrait passer...** Becca était trop occupée à discuter de loin avec sa sœur pour écouter notre discussion.

 **\- Ok, envoie ton pied droit s'il te plaît.** Lui demandais-je en souhaitant que son pied rentre.

Et à ma plus grande surprise, elle passa son pied sans grande difficultés. Clarke fut tout aussi surprise que moi mais n'en dit rien et continua de fixer la chaussure.

Je serrais avec la plus grande des difficultés les chaussures avant de me lever et de demander à l'adolescente de se lever à ma suite. Elle le fit sans grande difficultés avant de grimacer violemment.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** Demanda alors inquiète Clarke en se rapprochant de la petite brune.

 **\- Elles me font mal au pieds…** Lança la brune en retournant s'asseoir sur le banc en bois du magasin.

Je soupirais discrètement avant de m'agenouiller à ses côtés pour l'aider à les retirer. Griffin nous observaient en rigolant.

 **\- Au lieu de te foutre de notre gueule, tu pourrais peut-être nous aider « Clarkie ».** Lançais-je en imitant le niai ce qui stoppa net le rire de la blonde qui grimaça avant de s'agenouiller à mes côtés.

Après plusieurs essaies, je compris que j'avais peut-être un peu trop serrée les sangles… La brune commençait à pleurnicher sur le banc tandis que les autres élèves semblaient se retenir de rire à côté de nous.

 **\- J'ai mal- j'ai mal aux pieds…** Nous dit alors la brune en se maintenant au banc et en sanglotant tandis que Clarke et moi-même tenions la chaussure droite.

Nous essayons de toutes nos forces de retirer cette satanée chaussure sans grand succès. Il me vint alors une idée. Je chuchotais donc à l'oreille de la blonde pour lui expliquer.

 **\- Ok, alors quand je dirais trois, tu tire de toutes tes forces en même temps que moi en t'appuyant sur le banc. Compris ?** Je vis la blonde déglutir étrangement avant d'acquiescer légèrement et discrètement pour ne pas affoler l'adolescente.

 **\- Alors euh, un…** La brune assise sur le banc releva le regard vers nous. **Deux…** Ses sourcils se froncèrent. **Trois !** Un rideau d'inquiétude tomba dans les yeux de l'adolescente, mais il était déjà trop tard.

Clarke, et moi-même, poussions un cri de guerre tout en arrachant la chaussure du pied de l'adolescente qui partit en pleurs juste après. Face à l'impulsions, nous retombions brusquement sur le sol froid du magasin la chaussure dans les mains. Essoufflée, je fixais le plafond quand un léger rire saccadée vint couper cette contemplation.

 **\- C'est- c'est pas drôle Griffin, y'a vraiment qu'à moi que ça arrive ces conneries.** Dis-je en me relevant légèrement suivit de près par la blonde qui éclata une nouvelle de rire en compagnie des autres élèves.

 **\- J'ai enfin trouvée une paire de 39 !** Nous lança l'un des vendeurs tout en se postant devant nous.

Je me retenu de l'insulter sur le moment. Et ma seule réponse fut de lui lancer un petit sourire. Le jeune homme aida la brune à les enfiler alors que moi, j'étais restée au me préparais à me lever définitivement quand deux mains me stoppèrent.

 **\- Debout la feignasse, Bellamy est revenu, on va enfin y aller.** Me lança simplement la blonde tandis que je lui attrapais les mains qu'elle me tendait en souriant.

Elle dut mettre toutes ses forces pour me relever, vu que je ne fis pas le moindre efforts de mon côté, car on ne me traite jamais, jamais de feignasse, moi la grande Lexa Wood. Oui bah j'ai une fierté tout de même !

Effectivement, elle avait peut-être un peu trop de force. Je fus relevée d'un coup. Pour ne pas tomber, je fus presque forcée de m'accrocher à ses épaules. Nos visages était atrocement proches, je vis son regard se poser rapidement sur mes lèvres quand la voix du niai la stoppa, mon dieu je vais le frapper un jour ce mec !

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? On doit y aller maintenant !** Cria Bellamy à l'autre bout du magasin.

Clarke se décala rapidement avant de le rejoindre en se raclant discrètement la gorge. Moi, de mon côté, je souhaitais de tout mon être éclater la tête de ce Bellamy dans le comptoir...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey ! Voici le chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je m'excuse d'avance pour le format plus court que les autres. Je trouve ce chapitre moins bon que les précédents mais je me rattraperai la prochaine fois, enfin bref, bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos reviews, follows et favorites ;)**

 _ **L'univers de " The 100 " ne m'appartiens pas...**_

* * *

 ** _\- Une prof pas comme les autres, chapitre 7 : C'est problématique…_**

J'en ai ras-le-cul de skier, et le pire dans tous ça, c'est que je sais absolument pas skier !

 **\- T'es sûre que tu n'as pas besoins d'aide Lex' ?** Me lança au loin Bellamy qui skier avec une telle grâce que j'aurais pu en être jalouse…

 **\- C'est bon, je vais bien, tout vas bien !** Criais-je derrière tout le petit groupe d'élève qui fendait la neige avec agilité.

En tout cas, c'est vrai qu'on se les caillent ici, bon, certes on est en montagne mais tout de même ! Après une bonne demi-heure à me débattre avec mes skis et à tenter de rattraper les deux niais devant, le groupe se décida enfin à faire une pause. J'arrivais à la hauteur de Clarke et du niai en respirant fortement.

 **\- Je vois que c'est la première fois que tu ski Lex' !** Me dit en ricanant Bellamy qui donna un léger coup de coude à la blonde qui rougis sur le moment.

Derrière eux, Ontari et Murphy s'amusaient ensemble tout en rigolant et en montrant du doigt une petite bosse de neige.

 **\- Figure toi que je suis plus à l'aise sur un snow que sur une paire de ski, et puis la dernière fois que j'ai skié c'était l'année dernière…** Il rigola une nouvelle fois à gorge ouverte alors qu'une main se posa sur mon bras.

 **\- Lexa, je crois qu'on a un petit problème…** Je me retournais rapidement vers Charlotte qui se faisait toute petite à mes côtés, suspect.

 **\- Que-ce passe-t-il ?** La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de me répondre qu'un petit cri de douleur résonna dans la vallée où nous nous trouvions.

\- **Il fallait que ça tombe sur moi…** Soufflais-je avant d'accourir avec la plus grande des difficultés vers Ontari qui se trouvait au sol.

Les chaussures de ski c'est horrible pour avoir l'air crédible tout en courant dans la neige, j'ai l'impression de ressembler à un canard unijambiste et aveugle qui cours sur une patinoire...

L'un des élèves m'expliqua que la jeune fille avait tentée de faire un saut ou quelque chose dans le genre et qu'elle s'était mal réceptionnée sur l'épaule, géniale, je leurs avait pourtant dis que je n'était pas infirmière moi !

 **\- Ok, alors euh… T'as mal où ?** Demandais-je une nouvelle fois à la jeune adolescente qui pleurnichait en se maintenant l'épaule.

 **\- Je pense qu'elle s'est déboîtée l'épaule.** Me lança par-dessus l'épaule la blonde qui fixait la scène de ses yeux bleus.

 **-** **Ouais, je suis d'accord.** Dis-je en me relevant.

 **\- On fait quoi du coup ?** Demandais-je à Bellamy qui semblait tout aussi paniqué que moi.

 **\- On va lui remettre l'épaule en place et on retourne au chalet après, il commence à se faire tard de toute façon…** Répondit simplement Griffin en s'agenouillant au bord du visage d'Ontari qui continuait de pleurer ce qui me fendait légèrement le coeur.

Et c'est vrai qu'il était tard, on devait être rentrés pour 17h30 il est déjà 19h00...

 **\- Bon, Lex' tu vas m'aider.** Me lança la blonde en posant son genoux sous l'épaule endoloris de la petite brune qui gémit de douleur à ce contact.

Je m'exécutais immédiatement en posant un genoux au sol à mon tour comme elle me l'indiquait du regard. Je fronçais les sourcils lorsque Griffin se racla la gorge pour prendre un ton sérieux et autoritaire ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

 **\- Ok, quand je dirais trois, tu lui donne une claque.** J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise avant qu'elle ne m'explique. **Elle sentira beaucoup moins la douleur dans son bras.**

Je compris immédiatement avant d'acquiescer lui signifiant que j'avais tout saisis. Je plaçais ma main un peu en hauteur tandis que la blonde comptais jusqu'à trois à voix basse.

 **\- Un, deux…** Alors qu'elle allait dire le trois, un coup dans mon dos me donna un violent réflexe et je claquais la joue droite de la jeune Ontari qui fondit une nouvelle fois en larme.

 **\- Lexa !** Me lança indignée la blonde qui semblait énervée.

 **\- Mais-** Tentais-je de rétorquer en fixant Bellamy qui portait fièrement un petit sourire mesquin, mais Clarke me stoppa d'un regard noir.

 **\- Ferme-là et fais ce que je te dis !** Je déglutissais en baissant le regard alors que de son côté elle soufflait et reprenait non compte à rebours.

 **\- Ok, un, deux… Et trois !** Je donnais une nouvelle claque à Ontari alors qu'un bruit de craquement suivit d'un cri de douleur résonnèrent dans la petite vallée enneigée.

Après cette petite mésaventure, nous avions décidés de rentrer au chalet pour nous reposer et surtout soigner la petite adolescente qui continuait sans cesse de pleurer à l'arrière du groupe. J'écoutais distraitement la conversation de Bell' et de Clarke qui semblait encore une fois inquiète.

 **\- Tu est sûr que c'est par là ? Je ne reconnais pas l'endroit et puis il commence vraiment à faire froid…** Je confirmais mentalement ses affirmations.

 **\- Je connais le chemin par coeur, c'est juste un raccourcis. Et c'est parce que la nuit va bientôt tomber qu'il fait plus froid.** Le brun semblait convaincus de ses propos alors la blonde n'insista pas alors que de mon côté j'aidais Ontari à marcher car la pauvre était exténuée et je peux la comprendre.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche, je commençais vraiment à en avoir marre de tourner en rond. Je déposais donc Ontari, que je portais sur mon dos, sur le sol blanc.

 **\- Bon, on est perdu ou tout raccourcis rallonge le trajet ?** Demandais-je à l'animateur qui prit quelque instant pour me répondre, trahissant son état de panique caché.

 **\- Je-** Tenta-t-il d'avancer, mais je le coupais directement.

 **\- Oui, tu connais le chemin comme ta poche mais là je crois qu'on tourne en rond !** Lui dis-je laissant légèrement ma colère s'exprimer.

 **\- Oui bah c'est juste que je l'ai connais par coeur l'été quand il y a des vaches partout et que la neige a fondus !** Finit-il par me lancer avant que je ne me retienne de le frapper tout comme Clarke apparemment.

 **\- Ok, je vais appeler Maya, elle va nous indiquer le chemin, _elle._** Dit simplement la blonde en fixant d'un aire mauvais le brun qui rougissait face à sa bêtise qui nous mettais actuellement en danger et surtout les adolescents en danger.

 **\- Pas de réseaux…** Souffla d'un ton désespéré Griffin en balançant son portable sur le sol à mes côtés alors que j'étais tranquillement allongée.

 **\- Fallait si attendre en pleine montagnes.** Dis-je en me relevant légèrement et en observant les jeunes assit autour de moi.

 **\- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?** Demanda d'un ton détaché Murphy. **Parce-qu'il commence à faire nuit là…**

 **\- Demande donc à Bellamy, il connaît ses montagnes comme sa poche.** Lui répondit Clarke en lançant un regard noir à l'animateur qui ne sut pas où se mettre par la suite.

Je pris le temps de réfléchir par la suite. J'adorerais rester ici pour me foutre de la gueule de ce niai d'animateur, le problème c'est que je risque de perdre un de mes élèves à cause d'hypothermie. En y repensant bien, je me souviens avoir aperçus une sorte de refuge en passant.

 **\- Ok, tout le monde me suit, on se tire !** Dis-je en me relevant de façon non élégante sous le regard surpris de la blonde et le regard méprisant du niai.

Sans grande surprise, la totalité des élèves se mit à me suivre. Sur mon dos, la jeune Emori c'était déjà endormis. Les deux autres adultes finirent par me suivre avec une certaines dose de désespoirs. Après une bonne dizaines de minutes, j'aperçus enfin le petit refuge où nous étions passés sans faire attention il y a une bonne heure déjà. Nous nous entassions à l'intérieure avec empressement quand le niai prit la parole.

 **\- Je vais aller chercher des secours avant la tombé de la nuit. Si je ne reviens pas d'ici trois heures, prévenez-** Je le coupais rapidement en posant Emori sur l'un des bancs en bois.

 **\- On dira à tes parents que tu les aimes et patati et patata, alors maintenant bouge toi un peu et va nous chercher de l'aide !** Lui dis-je d'un ton autoritaire.

Alors que le jeune homme allait sortir, enfin, du refuge, Clarke se leva d'un bond et le stoppa. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va encore nous sortirent bordel…

 **\- Tu devrais rester ici, moi et Lexa on va aller chercher de l'aide.** Je ne crois pas non !

 **\- Alors je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, c'est vrai quoi ! Le niai euh non, ouais si le niai est largement plus apte à partir seul en montagne que nous !** Lui répondis-je indignée alors que certains jeunes rigolaient autour de moi.

\- **Non, lui il reste là, il en a déjà assez fait. En tout cas, moi j'y vais. Si tu veux rester là et bien reste là.** Me lança-t-elle finalement en sortant et en claquant la porte violemment, faisant tomber une masse importante de neige par la fenêtre.

Je soupirais fortement avant de me décider à l'accompagner. Je veux pas qu'elle se perde ou qu'elle meurt, sinon ça va encore retomber sur moi au lycée !

 **\- Clarke ! Attend moi !** Lançais-je à la blonde qui marchait déjà d'un pas déterminé dans la neige alors que de mon côté je galérais à attraper mes foutus skis de malheur.

 **\- Clarke attends !** Dis-je une nouvelle fois en arrivant à son niveau.

 **\- Oui bah marche plus vite Lex' !** Me répondit-elle en accélérant une nouvelle fois le pas.

Je la stoppais brusquement en lui attrapant l'avant-bras. Elle s'arrêta finalement et se tourna vers moi, son regard noir m'obligea presque à retirer ma main.

 **\- Pourquoi t'es énervée contre moi ? C'est pas moi qui est réussis l'exploit de nous paumer je te signale.** Lui dis-je simplement et avec le ton le plus calme que je pu prendre.

 **\- Oui, mais c'est toi qui était d'accord pour organiser cette sortie complètement grotesque.** Quoi ?! Mais elle se fout de ma gueule là j'espère ? Qui sait qui n'a pas arrêter de courir dans les bras du niai depuis le départ du chalet le déconcentrant par la même occasion !

 **\- Mais c'est toi la grotesque !** Lui répondis-je simplement me frappant mentalement face à la débilité de ma réplique.

La blonde soupira bruyamment présentant un fort agacement et elle reprit son chemin sans ce retourner, et merde…

 **\- Mais attends moi !** Lui lançais-je en tentant de la suivre.

Une violente bourrasque de vent me ralentis rapidement alors que je tentais de suivre Griffin qui semblait terriblement déterminée. Soudain, je crus reconnaître le lieux… Oh merde !

 **\- Clarke ! Ralentis !** Lui criais-je tandis qu'elle se stoppa enfin avant de me faire face les bras croisé sur sa poitrine en signe d'énervement.

 **\- Quoi encore Alexandria !** Me cria-t-elle tout en reculant de quelques pas me faisant légèrement paniquer...

 **\- Arrête de reculer bordel Clarke !** Lui dis-je en accourant vers elle du mieux que je pouvais.

 **\- Et pourquoi tu veux que je m'a-** Elle disparut soudainement de mon champ de vision dans un cri de peur.

J'accourais une nouvelle fois dans sa direction avant de me stopper brusquement tout en glissant légèrement face à une crevasse, en baissant le regard j'aperçus deux mains agripper au rebord d'un roche glissante.

 **\- Parce-qu'il y a une putain de crevasse, voilà pourquoi je t'ai dit de t'arrêter Clarke, mais comme personnes ne m'écoute dans ce bled...** Lui dis-je en attrapant ses deux mains et en tentant de la remonter.

Après quelques minutes à galérer, Griffin termina sa course sur le sol blanc à côté de moi. Sa respiration était beaucoup plus rapide qu'à l'habituelle tandis qu'aucun mots ne sortait de sa bouche, étrange.

 **\- Bon, faut qu'on trouve de l'aide maintenant.** Lui dis-je en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Elle s'en saisis rapidement, et d'une main tremblante elle se releva d'un bond me faisant finalement face. Je pouvais apercevoir une once de panique dans ses pupilles.

 **\- Merci.** Me lança-t-elle finalement avant de s'écarter et de prendre un nouveau chemin.

Je soufflais rapidement avant de la suivre à mon tour espérant trouver de l'aide au plus vite, car il commence vraiment à faire froid ici…

 **\- T'es sûr de toi là ?** Demandais-je à la blonde qui me lança une corde.

 **\- Tu attache sa à ton crochet et on grimpe. Je crois qu'il y a un petit village derrière cette paroi, on y va et on appelle de l'aide…**

 **\- Ok, mais j'espère qu'ils ont du réseaux parce que je-** Le regard noir de la blonde me dissuada de continuer ma tirade.

J'attachais rapidement la cordelette au crochet avant de faire un nœud et de suivre Griffin qui avait déjà commençait à monter le long de la paroi de pierres glissante comme une patinoire et dieu sait combien de fois je me suis fait des bleus en patinant…

 **\- On est bientôt en haut !** Demandais-je à la blonde qui avait à la vitesse de la lumière alors que j'avais l'impression d'être un boulet derrière. **Nan mais là il commence vraiment à faire nuit !**

Je l'entendis soufflais. Le temps que je baisse le regard vers le sol, elle avait disparut en haut.

 **\- Dit moi juste que t'es pas encore tombée dans une crevasse Griffin parce que je retourne pas te chercher moi !** Criais-je avant d'apercevoir le visage souriant de la blonde en haut de la paroi.

Je soufflais sans vraiment m'en rendre compte de soulagement avant de lui sourire à mon tour. Alors que j'atteignais bientôt le haut de la paroi, une violente bourrasque de vent me percuta de plein fouet. Une secousse plus qu'étrange passa le long de la corde avant que celle-ci ne tombe de la paroi, géniale… Je pensais tomber sans grâce au sol quand ma chute se stoppa.

 **\- Putain mais t'es lourde Lexa !** Me cria Clarke sur le haut de la paroi.

Je rigolais nerveusement à sa blague de mauvais goût avant de me concentrer sur la paroi en tentant de trouver des prises solides.

 **\- Ferme-là et remonte moi s'il-te-plaît, je veux pas passer ma nuit ici moi !** Je l'entendis marmonner dans sa barbe avant de reprendre la parole.

 **\- Je déconne pas Lex', t'es vraiment lourde ! Jette ton sac à dos !** Cria Griffin.

 **\- C'est mort je jette pas mon sac ! Il y a de la bouffe dedans, tu sais très bien que c'est sacrée pour moi !** Lui criais-je en réponse sentant la corde glisser encore une fois des mains de la blonde, je réussis cependant à me maintenir aux prises.

 **\- Oui bah si tu jette pas ton sac c'est toi qui va mourir alors fait un choix et vite, je vais pas tenir très longtemps moi !** Je marmonnais quelques insultes avant de laisser mon sac s'écraser au sol, sous mes pieds.

Je retenu une petite larme en repensant au magnifique sandwich qui venait de disparaître dans les bas-fond de ce bled paumé…

 **\- Allez, remonte moi maintenant !** Criais-je tandis que la corde me remontait tranquillement.

Une fois enfin en haut, je m'effondrais sur le sol rocheux de la paroi, tombant face à un petit village complètement perdu entourait de quelques brebis et chèvres.

 **\- C'est ça ton fameux village qui va tous nous sauver ?** Demandais-je à la blonde pour être vraiment sûr.

 **\- Oui, c'est ici.** Me répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres alors que de mon côté je souhaitais à tout prix revenir sur ma décision et choisir de garder mon sac à dos…

 **\- C'est fous comment une situation peut passer de complètement problématique à totalement merdique…** Dis-je en me relevant pour suivre la blonde qui sautillait presque afin de rejoindre le petit village complètement perdu dans les montagnes...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour le retard, ensuite je souhaiterais vous prévenir que je pars légèrement dans un délire étrange dans ce chapitre mais toujours avec humour, enfin je l'espère, bref, si vous n'aimez pas je pourrais clairement comprendre mais je voulais juste tester un format un peu différent. Merci pour les favs, follows et reviews et enfin, bonne lecture :)**

 _ **\- Une prof pas comme les autres, chapitre**_ _ **9**_ _ **: Le silence des Agneaux :**_

 **\- Franchement Griffin, je voudrais pas te vexer mais y a pas un chat dans ce bled...** Dis-je à la blonde qui frappais pour la millième fois au moins à une porte.

 **\- Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui vit ici.** Répliqua-t-elle en marchant en direction de l'une des dernières habitations.

 **\- Si ça tant fait plaisir de frapper à des portes...** Dis-je en m'adossant à un vieux mur en pierre alors que Clarke frappait lourdement contre la porte.

 **\- Ok, c'est bon, j'abandonne.** Souffla-t-elle finalement en me rejoignant.

Elle me fixa quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

 **\- Et c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter s'il-te-plaît.** Je lui lançais un magnifique sourire avant de la suivre, laissant au passage ma haine de la neige de côté.

Je dois dire que ce village est terriblement flippant. Entre ces vieilles maisons de pierre abandonnés et cette église en plein milieu, je pense qu'il y aurait moyen de tourner un reboot de film d'horreur bas budget, voir sans budget à ce niveau.

 **\- T'as entendus ?** Me dit la blonde en se stoppant.

 **\- Tu lis dans mes pensées maintenant ? Parce-que c'est parce que ce village pourrait être le lieu d'un film d'horreur qu'il faut tout de suite que tu t'imagine des bruits ou** \- Un craquement très distinct ce fit entendre derrière nous.

 **\- C'est sûrement le vent.** Me lança-t-elle ironiquement dans une imitation de jeune femme effrayée alors que je commençais légèrement à flipper de mon côté, sa blague ne me faisant absolument pas rire.

Oh, j'ai sûrement oubliée de préciser qu'il fait actuellement nuit. Voilà, donc niveau angoisses de gosses on atteint un sacré palier. Le bruit de pas se rapprochant de notre position confirma quelques peu ma théorie de mauvais film d'horreur.

 **\- Ok, alors surtout tu ne te retourne pas.** Lui dis-je en lui attrapant la main.

 **\- Sérieusement Lexa ? Ne me dis pas que tu as peur ?** Son ton enjoué me donna de fortes envies de meurtres mélangés à des envies de fuites soudaine.

 **\- T'as jamais vue le silence des agneaux ou Le Projet Blair Witch? Non, parce que c'est quand on se retourne qu'on finit embrocher, brûler vif ou carrément bouffée par un psychopathe. Alors ne te retourne pas. Et puis avec un peu de chance on passera inaperçus dans le décor, ok Griffin ? Griffin ?** Je la déteste... La blonde n'était plus à mes côtés et le son de sa voix derrière moi m'indiquais qu'elle avait préférée se retourner et faire connaissance avec notre futur Hannibal Lecter, chouette.

Alors que je me préparais à me retourner, pour faire face à notre agresseur qui je l'espérais, ne ressemblais pas à un clown, quand de la bave termina sur ma main droite.

 **\- C'est une blague ! Mais c'est dégueulasse !** Criais-je en sursautant et en m'essuyant la main sur mon pull.

En laissant mon regard tomber, j'aperçus la pire chose que l'humanité est crée, un chien. Et moi qui déteste les animaux il fallait que je tombe sur le seul chien vivant dans ses montagnes et qui en plus de tout aime lécher la main des inconnues, de mieux en mieux ce voyage scolaire...

 **\- Pardon ?** Lança une voix grave et extrêmement strict qui ne ressemblait en rien à celle de Griffin.

 **\- Enfin je veux dire c'est lassant, je suis** _lasse_ **de marcher...** Me rattrapais-je, accentuant fortement le lasse, je pouvais apercevoir le regard réprobateur de la blonde qui ouvrit grand les yeux aux côtés d'un homme encore inconnue au bataillon.

Homme qui paraissait âgé, chauve et qui portait un tatouage encore plus étrange que celui que je portais dans le dos. A ouais, un vrai psychopathe celui là, je tombe toujours sur la bonne pioche moi...

Sans un mot, l'homme nous invita à le suivre dans une petite maisonnette qui avait passée inaperçue aux yeux experts de Clarke. J'aurais préférée refuser cette gentil invitation, seulement la blonde en avait décidée autrement, et puis la tempête qui se levait m'obligea elle aussi à foncer dans ce qui pourrait être un piège, mais bon, autant mourir au chaud...

L'homme nous invita à nous installer dans ce qui, normalement, devait être une sorte de salon. Et bizarrement, l'endroit paraissait très chaleureux et le lustre ne me contredira pas sur ce point. Notre jeune psychopathe à du goût en terme de déco, bon bah au moins, je vais mourir au chaud et dans un bel endroit y'a vraiment de quoi se réjouir !

 **\- Un thé ?** Nous proposa-t-il poliment lorsque enfin nous nous étions assise sur le canapé extrêmement moelleux pour le plus grand bonheur de mon fessier.

- **Volontiers Gustus.** Lui répondit la blonde en fixant l'homme dans les yeux.

Je vois qu'elle a déjà fait connaissance avec lui, je connais au moins le nom de mon futur agresseur...

 **\- Excusez-moi, auriez-vous un téléphone s'il vous plaît ?** Demandais-je finalement, en pensant aux élèves qui devait encore être bloqués avec le niai, la torture quoi.

 **\- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.** Me répondit-il en sortant de la pièce.

Je soupirais discrètement quand le monstre qu'était son chien vint poser sa tête sur mon genoux. J'essayais tant bien que mal de le faire partir quand la main de Clarke se posa sur le visage de ce petit monstre.

 **\- Mais t'es tout gentil toi.** Lui dit-elle avec un énorme sourire digne du niai.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi les gens parlaient aux animaux. Ils ne vont pas leur répondre et ils devraient pourtant le savoir. Et puis franchement, il est pas gentil ou mignon ce chien. Je suis sûre qu'il s'appelle Peste ou Ebola ce truc. Oh, et je suis sûre aussi qu'il a une maladie au niveau des glandes salivaires...

 **\- Lexia, laisse la demoiselle tranquille.** Je relevais rapidement le visage en direction de l'homme qui apparemment connaissait mon prénom.

Mais comment il connaît mon prénom lui ?

 **\- Je parlais à ma chienne.** Ok, alors soit il a le syndrome de la Tourette soit il se fout de ma gueule, et je souhaite pour lui que ce soit la numéro 1.

 **\- Excusez moi, mais m'insulter ne vas pas-** La blonde me coupa de la main.

 **\- Elle s'appelle Lexia...** Me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille en fixant le chien.

 **\- Je voulais parler de mon chien qui se trouve être une femelle.** Dit l'homme en posant brusquement un petit plateau sur la table basse.

Ah oups. La gaffe...

 **\- Désolé, j'ai cru que vous m'aviez appelé...** Lui dis-je en baissant le regard, rouge de honte je suppose.

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave.** Me répondit-il en me tendant un téléphone portable datant sûrement des années 90 ou un truc dans le genre.

Je lui lançais un petit merci avant de sortir à mon tour de la pièce pour pouvoir téléphoner tranquillement, abandonnant la blonde dans les mains d'un, peut-être, sérial killer, mais bon, c'est elle qui nous as ramenées ici alors qu'elle assume.

J'entrais dans la première pièce que je trouvais, et qui se trouvait plongé dans le noir le plus totale. Après plusieurs tentative futile pour allumer la lumière, je tentais de taper le numéro de l'auberge du mieux que je pouvais. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas l'électricité ici pour la lumière de toute façon...

 **\- Allô ?** Me lança une petite voix.

 **\- Maya ?** Dis-je d'un ton beaucoup trop joyeux.

 **\- Oui, Lexa, vous êtes où ?** Me questionna-t-elle directement.

Je lui expliquais la situation le plus clairement possible quand elle me coupa, la voix emplie d'inquiétude.

 **\- Lex', les secours ont retrouvés les enfants. Par contre, je- enfin normalement il n'y a pas de village dans ce coin...** Fantastique.

 **\- D'accord, euh, tu pourrais envoyer des secours rapidement alors ?** Demandais-je aussitôt, espérant partir de cet endroit le plus vite possible.

 **\- La tempête les empêche de venir ce soir, ils n'arriveront que demain dans la matinée.** Formidable.

 **\- Ok, et bien dit leur de ce grouiller car- Allô ? Maya ? Je t'entends pas je** \- Un grésillement me coupa avant que le portable, enfin la brique, ne s'éteigne. Foutue bled paumé !

Ok, alors le plus important c'est de ne pas paniquer.

Ok je panique ! Inspire, expire, inspire, expire. C'est pas parce que le village ne se trouve pas sur une carte qu'il n'existe pas normalement ? Je suis vraiment entrain de me convaincre moi-même là... ?

Une odeur attira soudainement mon attention. Aidée par la lumière de l'écran de verrouillage de mon portable j'examinais d'un rapide coup d'oeil la pièce pour tenter de trouver d'où pouvait bien venir cette incroyable odeur de viande avarié, vraiment de mieux en mieux cet endroit.

Je lâchais brusquement mon portable en retenant un léger hurlement de surprise. Une forme se trouvait allongée dans ce semblait être un lit. Apparemment, je venais d'entrer dans la seule pièce où quelqu'un dormait. J'espère que je n'ai pas réveillée cette personne avec mon portable, j'ai pas vraiment envie de mourir étouffée par un oreiller. Je récupérais donc mon smartphone dans la plus grande discrétion, s'en le vouloir, j'appuyais sur le bouton pour l'allumer, et je n'aurais jamais dû.

La lumière bleuâtre de mon écran fit ressortir un visage figé dans les ténèbres. Enfin, c'était plus vraiment un visage à ce niveau là on pourrais plus parler de crâne avec ses orbites vides et les dents qui apparaissaient entre les crevasses des joues et des mâchoires. Ma curiosité l'emporta sur la peur, je m'approchais du squelette d'un pas tremblant. Ma lumière éclaira le crâne de cette personne qui reposait sur un petit oreiller, les draps étaient remontés jusqu'au menton mais les bras étaient passés au-dessus, les mains jointes à la hauteur de la poitrine et mise en valeur par un très mignon voir affreux chapelet. De vieux cheveux blanc semblait onduler sous l'effet de la lumière de mon portable comme les tentacules d'une pieuvre, quand je vous disais que c'était pas mon truc la montagne et les animaux...

 **\- Lexa !?** Cria Griffin dans l'autre pièce. Je prenais une rapide photo de la scène avant de ranger mon portable dont l'écran été à présent fissuré en deux, géniale.

Et merde. Bon, on reprend ses esprits, on oublie et on fait comme si on avait rien vus. On va tenter de rester crédible devant Gustus, enfin avec mon jeu d'acteur on vas pas s'en sortir. Je savais que j'aurais du faire plus de cours de théâtre. Et ne me demander pas pourquoi j'ai arrêtée après la première séance. Quand un mec vous demande de vous imaginer dans un œuf prêt à éclore, on a plus très envie de revenir après...

 **\- Tu en a mis du temps, alors ?** Me questionna la blonde alors que je prenais place à ses côtés.

 **\- Euh... Ils ont retrouvés les enfants et le niai, par contre ils ne viennent que demain pour nous.** Lui répondis-je en fixant la tasse de thé que l'homme aux tatouages étrange avait posée sur la table devant moi.

 **\- Vous pouvez rester là pour la nuit.** Nous lança le vieille homme tout sourire.

Un sourire que j'apparentais plus à celui de Dexter qu'à celui d'un berger aimable qui pourrez vous proposer des petits gâteaux en vous racontant comment était le « Bon vieux »... La blonde accepta en attrapant sa tasse à présent vide, sa moue déçue sembla prendre aux sentiments notre petit tueur/berger dans son temps libre.

 **\- Je vais vous en chercher d'autre, je vous amène du pain et quelques trucs à grignoter, vous devez avoir faim !** Lança-t-il en ricanant.

Je rigolais à sa suite en compagnie de Clarke, enfin mon rire devais vraiment sonner crispé... Après avoir longuement vérifié que notre homme ne pouvait nous écouter, je me tournais vers la blonde.

 **\- Faut qu'on se tire d'ici et vite Griffin.** Elle leva les yeux aux ciel avant d'attraper ma tasse de thé.

 **\- Arrête de t'imaginer des scénarios improbable Lexa, ce gentil monsieur veut bien nous héberger pour la nuit alors s'il-te-plaît calme toi.** Je ravalais mon envie de lui crier qu'il y avait un corps dans cette bâtisse.

 **\- Clarke, je crois que tu m'a pas bien comprise, il y a un-** La blonde grimaça soudainement en se relevant brusquement.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend encore ?** Lui demandais-je en me relevant à mon tour.

La jeune femme soufflais sur sa main alors que de mon côté, j'étais totalement en stress, souhaitant fortement qu'elle n'attire pas notre tueur préféré !

 **\- J'ai renversé le thé.** Lâcha-t-elle après plusieurs secondes.

Je m'imagine actuellement entrain de rôtir sur une broche devant les yeux énervé de notre meilleur copain le tueur aka le berger. Bon, tant qu'elle en a mis que sur ses vêtements, on est bon, parce que si elle en avait foutue sur le canapé en cuir blanc j'aurais- Oh non, non, non, non. Mais comment elle fait pour être aussi gaffeuse que moi !

 **\- Aide moi à retourner les coussins.** Je retournais avec difficulté le premier alors que de son côté, la jeune femme me regardait étrangement.

Oui, il est vrai que si on avait été chez quelqu'un de mentalement normal j'aurais juste réprimandée la jeune femme avant de payer le pressing, mais là, on est pas chez quelqu'un de normal, et j'ai pas vraiment envie de l'énerver celui-là.

 **\- Bon, tu m'aide ou pas ?** Lui demandais-je alors que je n'arrivais pas à retourner celui du milieu qui semblait scotché à ce foutue canapé !

Après plusieurs tentatives, je me rendis compte que ce magnifique coussin blanc tâché de thé était en faite réellement attaché à ce canapé.

 **\- C'est pas grave, je vais lui expliquer.** Me dit Clarke en haussant les épaules d'un air innocent.

Lui expliquer ? Mais elle veut notre mort clairement !?

 **\- Je ne crois pas, non parce que ce mec est-** Les pas de l'homme se rapprochant de nous m'obligèrent à me taire.

 **\- Vous préférez du fromage ou des yaourts ?** Lança le tueur en posant un pied dans la pièce, le regard baissé sur ses mains où des tranches de pains prenaient place. Plus le temps.

J'attrapais le bras de la blonde avant de m'asseoir sur le coussin et de précipiter Griffin à ma suite en l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Oui, bah on fait ce qu'on peut !

 **\- Fromages !** Lui répondis-je alors que Clarke répondit _Yaourt_ en même temps que moi.

Je vais la tuer avant que lui ne la tue c'est certains. Je regardais ses mains remarquant qu'il tenait du fromage mais pas de yaourt, pour une fois qu'elle réfléchit la petite blonde.

 **\- Yaourt. C'est bien un yaourt...** Répondis-je sous les yeux interloqués des deux autres.

L'homme haussa les épaules et retourna d'où il venait.

 **\- Tu m'explique ce qu'il se passe ?** Me questionna finalement Clarke en se relevant, bousculent au passage Ebola.

 **\- Baisse d'un ton tu veux... ?** Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et avant qu'elle ne reprenne je lui plaquais ma main sur la bouche. **Je t'en prit, pour une fois ferme la et écoute moi attentivement. Ce mec garde un cadavre dans son propre lit.**

Une fois la surprise à priori passé, je retirais ma main doucement.

 **\- Arrête tes conneries Lex', t'as vraiment un problème c'est temps-ci.** Me répondit-elle simplement d'un ton plus qu'exaspéré.

J'en reviens pas, même quand je dis la vérité les gens croient que je mens, ah bah bravo la confiance ... On se sent vraiment aimée ici.

 **\- Mais je déconne pas !** Lui répliquais-je un peu trop fort à mon goût.

Mon stress devait vraiment être flagrant sur mon visage vu que le jeune femme prit son temps pour me dévisager en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- C'est impossible comment un homme aussi-**

 **\- Gentil, généreux, psychopathe et joyeux... Ouais je sais, c'est dur à croire mais je ne te mens pas ! Je peux te montrer si tu veux.** Lui dis-je en lui présentant la photo que j'avais pris le temps de faire avant de sortir précipitamment pour les rejoindre.

La blonde dû retenir, tout comme moi, un cri de terreur. Alors qu'elle allait à nouveaux prendre la parole, la voix grave de notre gentil sauveur la coupa.

 **\- Je n'ai que des yaourts aux fruits.** Lança-t-il alors que mon sourire extrêmement forcé devait trahir mon envie de fuir cet endroit.

 **\- C'est parfait...** Lui répondit Clarke, encore derrière moi, dans ce qui semblait être un chuchotement.

Ebola me lécha une nouvelle fois la main, je me retenu de l'insulter, pas question d'énerver ce taré. Je pris à nouveau place sur le coussin pour tenter de cacher la tâche de thé tandis que Clarke préféra mes genoux à mon plus grand désespoir.

Quand je pense que j'ai suppliée Anya de venir à ma place, si je reviens vivante de cet endroit je la supplie de ne plus jamais me laisser partir en voyage scolaire. La soirée aller être beaucoup plus longue que ce que j'avais prévue...


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, c'est le dernier ou l'avant-dernier sur le thème comédie-horreur, encore une fois merci pour vos reviews, merci pour les favs et les follows, bonne lecture :)**

 **L'univers de « The 100 » ne m'appartiens pas...**

 _ **\- Une prof pas comme les autres : Chapitre 10, Shining :**_

 **\- Du sucre ?** **Nous lança Gustus tout en prenant place dans l'un des deux fauteuils qui nous faisaient face.**

Une question anodine certes, mais je sais pas trop quoi répondre, j'ai pas vraiment envie de l'énerver. La blonde sembla tout aussi crispée que moi mais elle réussit à articuler quelques mots.

 **\- Non, non merci…** Lui répondit-elle finalement en attrapant une des cuillères se trouvant sur le plateau.

Je fis de même par la suite tout en déglutissant légèrement face au visage de l'homme qui me fixait depuis tout à l'heure, à croire qu'il était bloqué, enfin vu son âge c'est fort probable.

 **\- Comment vous êtes vous perdues ici, en pleine montagne ?** Nous demanda le vieillard, d'un ton sec et froid.

La blonde ne sut quoi dire tout comme moi, elle me fixa quelques instant cherchant de l'aide. Ma seule réponse fut d'arquer un sourcil et de lui envoyer un petit sourire de désolation. Elle sembla serrer la mâchoire, se retenant sûrement de m'insulter et prit enfin la parole, à mon plus grand soulagement.

 **\- Notre accompagnateur qui-** J'entendis la blonde déglutir en apercevant Gustus bouger dans son fauteuil, mais la jeune femme se reprit rapidement. **Qui était censé connaître le chemin c'est perdu, et nous avec…** Finit-elle par dire tout en baissant le regard sur ses mains.

 **\- Je vois…** Répondit simplement notre hôte.

Je souris au vieil homme, souhaitant par dessus tout qu'il ne reprenne pas la parole, pas que je n'aime pas parler avec lui, mais les soirées Tupperware en sa compagnie ne me donne pas trop envie.

 **\- Et quels âge avez-vous ?** Questionna-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Clarke se retourna directement vers moi, pour m'inciter à prendre la parole. Elle me fit les gros yeux attendant que je prenne la parole mais non. Et puis d'abord c'est elle qui nous a mit dans cette galère alors c'est elle qui lui répond !

 **\- C'est mort Griffin, je répond pas au tueur en série.** Dis-je haut et fort, après quelques secondes je compris mon erreur en apercevant le visage de la blonde se décomposer.

Oups…

 **\- Tu aime bien les séries Lex', les séries, n'est-ce-pas ?** Me demanda la jeune femme espérant rattraper mon dérapage.

 **\- Oui, d'ailleurs, auriez-vous le câble ?** Demandais-je à Gustus, gardant mon air le plus sérieux.

Il nous lança à chacune un regard interloqué avant de me répondre.

 **\- Non.** Pas très bavard en tout cas notre Freedy Krueger personnel...

L'ambiance était vraiment des plus détendus, entre Ebola qui n'arrêtait pas de venir me baver sur les mains et le vieux qui nous fixaient sans cesse, vraiment, une ambiance des plus folles ! Alors que Griffin posait sa cuillère sur le plateau, l'homme se leva soudainement, je sentis la blonde se crisper tout comme moi au passage.

 **\- La tempête n'a pas l'aire de se calmer.** Nous lança-t-il en attrapant le plateau.

Clarke et moi-même nous empressions d'acquiescer d'un rapide hochement de tête, oui, j'ai peur et elle aussi apparemment, j'espère qu'il n'a rien remarqué d'étrange dans notre comportement.

 **\- Je vais chercher du bois pour faire un feu, faîtes comme chez vous !** Nous dit-il dans un élan d'humour avant de sortir du salon.

Nous étions rester là, sans bouger, attendant avec impatience le son très distinct du claquement de la porte en bois. Une violente bourrasque s'installa dans la pièce nous indiquant que l'homme venait d'ouvrir la porte. Ebola ne bougea pas et préféra poser sa tête sur les genoux de la blonde.

 **\- Va rejoindre Michael Myers au lieu de nous coller…** Sifflais-je entre mes dents en direction du chien surnommée Lexia qui ne bougea pas pour autant.

Le froid glaciale qui avait prit place dans la pièce fut de sorti en même temps que notre petit tueur. Je forçais rapidement la blonde à descendre de mes genoux. Oui bah elle est bien gentil, mais ça doit bien faire dix minutes que j'ai des fourmis dans les jambes. Ebola s'écarta enfin de moi pour aller se placer derrière Griffin.

 **\- On fait quoi ?** Lança-t-elle apeurée alors que de mon coté, je tentais de trouver une seul barre de réseaux sur mon portable.

 **\- J'en sais strictement rien Clarke.** Lui répondis-je en grimpant sur le canapé où la tâche de thé n'avait toujours pas disparut, mais là, c'était pas vraiment le plus gros soucis de la soirée.

 **\- D'habitude t'a toujours des idées débiles pour nous sortirent de situation bizarre, tu dois bien en avoir une là ?** Insista-t-elle après un court silence.

Moi, des idées débiles ? Je trouve qu'elle exagère un peu. Bon, il est vraie que l'idée de l'accompagner pour trouver des secours était extrêmement débile...

 **\- Désolée de te décevoir, mais mes idées débiles sont en pauses pour le moment.** Lui répondis-je exaspérée, quand enfin une infime barre de réseaux s'afficha.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fout Lex' ?** Me questionna-t-elle en m'apercevant grimper sur le rebord de la cheminée.

 **\- Y a que sur la cheminée qu'il y a du réseaux…** Chuchotais-je, toujours aussi concentrée sur mon escalade.

 **\- C'est pas vraiment le moment d'aller sur internet !** Me lança-t-elle, sa voix étant emprise d'inquiétude.

Je riais nerveusement à sa réplique quand mon crâne percuta la tête de renne que l'homme avait sûrement du prendre plaisir à chasser, à tuer et surtout à afficher dans son salon. _" Gustus vous accueille dans un cadre chaleureux et conviviale où l'ambiance festive garde une place importante_ …" J'aperçus le regard en coin que me jetais Griffin face à mon rire.

 **\- Oui bah faut que je change ma photo de profil Facebook, alors autant profiter de mes dernier moment de vie pour le faire.** La jeune femme ne rigola pas une seconde et commença même à s'énerver.

Je ne l'écoutais même pas, trop concentrée à chercher des informations sur le vieil homme qui nous avaient adorablement recueillit. Rien, ce mec est un vrai fantôme, en même temps il doit bien avoir plus de soixante ans alors snapchat ça doit pas trop être son délire. Je continuais mes recherches, écoutant d'une oreille distraite Clarke qui continuait de s'énerver toute seule sous les yeux idiots d'Ebola.

 **\- Et franchement Lexa je te trouve immature, pas drôle, toujours mécontente, toujours…** Elle continuait son discours alors que de mon côté je trouvais enfin de vrai informations sur notre homme mystère.

Un vieil article d'un quotidien attira mon œil aguerrit, je confirme que des années d'insomnies à regarder les Expert à Miami ça aide.

 _" Un berger aurait retrouvé le corps de deux jeunes femmes dans les montagnes près d'un petit village encore inconnue des cartes, les policiers aurait arrêté le suspect, ce nommant-_ "

Mon écran devint noire, m'empêchant de lire le nom de ce suspect. Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit d'acheter un Iphone bordel de- ! Pensais-je tout en frappant mon portable de la paume, espérant sûrement raviver la batterie de celui-ci… C'était apparemment peine perdue, je soupirais bruyamment alors que la voix de plus en plus aigus de Griffin, qui péter littéralement un plomb à côté de moi commençait à m'irriter, mais je ne lui adressée toujours aucun regards, serrant les dents pour éviter d'aggraver la situation.

 **\- Et puis j'en ai marre de tes blagues qui en ce moment ne me font pas rire ! Entre ce malade mental qui veut nous buter et qui garde un putain de cadavre dans son lit, un cadavre Lex' ! Et ma mère qui me prend la tête au téléphone sous prétexte que je ne l'ai pas écoutée et-** Je l'a coupée en relevant le visage.

 **\- Je m'en bat totalement les couilles de, nouilles, j'aime les nouilles, surtout les pâtes carbonara, ses mon plat préféré si tu veux tout- tout savoir…** Terminais-je de lui dire, dans ce qui semblait être un simple chuchotement.

C'est fou comme le fait de savoir qu'un psychopathe vous fixe avec une hache dans les mains peut apaiser une dispute… Je ne suis pas forcément croyante, mais le fait de savoir que Gustus a sûrement entendus tout les propos de Clarke, je me permet d'espérer en l'existence d'un dieu, n'importe lequel, même le dieu des Chinchillas si il existe…

La blonde, elle, me fixait toujours avec incompréhension alors que je descendais le plus lentement possible de la cheminée, avec une grande difficulté. Je sentis que la jeune femme avait compris dans quel situation elle venait de nous mettre quand le bruit de la porte d'entrée se refermant résonna dans la pièce. Elle vient peut-être de signer notre arrêt de mort qui sait ?

Gustus déposa les bûches qu'il tenait dans ses mains sur le parquet qui craqua dans un grincement, rendant la situation encore plus grotesque qu'elle ne l'était. J'aperçus la blonde déglutir difficilement en entendant les pas lourd de notre tueur se diriger vers elle. Et merde… Ok, alors ne panique surtout pas Griffin, ne panique pas, je t'en supplie à genoux, ne pa-ni-que-p-

 **\- Cours !** Cria-t-elle en se précipitant vers moi, Ebola à ses trousses.

A bah bravo le self-contrôle ! Qu'elle ne vienne pas me dire après ça que c'est moi la rabat-joie ! Elle grimpa en vitesse sur le canapé, provoquant la chute comique du chien derrière elle, pour une fois qu'elle nous fait une bonne action ! L'homme ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et releva au passage un sourcil comme surpris, quand le bras de la jeune femme accrocha le miens. Elle me précipita à sa suite dans un couloir. Je me pris sur le chemin de la fuite le coin d'un meuble dans la hanche, je retenus une insulte avant de suivre la blonde qui semblait complètement affolée.

J'entendis à quelques mètres de nous, les pas lourd du berger nous poursuivre, suivit de ce foutue chien. Quand je vous disais que je détestais les animaux… Clarke, apercevant la fin du couloir, dû nous précipiter dans la première pièce venue. Elle me poussa à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte derrière nous. Je tentais de reprendre mon souffle quand elle me harcela une nouvelle fois, pas moyens de mourir tranquille ici !

 **\- Aide moi à pousser l'armoire sur la porte…** Me dit-elle, enfin me cria-t-elle dessus en se mettant de dos contre l'armoire pour la pousser.

Armoire qui, je le précise, ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Je vois que pour m'empêcher de dormir y a du monde mais pour pousser une satanée armoire y a plus personnes. Je rigolais discrètement à cette pensée quand les bruits du chien grattant et aboyant contre la porte me poussèrent à aller aider Clarke. Une fois l'armoire en place, nous nous reculions le plus loin possible de la porte.

Alors que je peinais à récupérer ma respiration, le flash d'un éclair me fis sursauter tout comme Griffin, le son du tonnerre résonna avant que la lumière ne saute, nous plongeant dans le noir complet. Scénario catastrophe bonjour…

Le courant avait apparemment sauté. Je pouvais entendre le vieil homme bougonner. Son chien resta cependant devant la porte à gratter sans cesse, mon dieu que je te déteste Ebola ! La voix de la blonde me ramena sur Terre.

 **\- Merde, on fait quoi maintenant, c'est quoi le plan ?** Me demanda-t-elle en allant s'asseoir contre l'armoire essoufflée.

 **\- Alors là ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire un truc du genre « J'ai pas de plan A, mais j'ai un plan W ! Vite, courons ensemble nous abriter ! » !** Lui dis-je en imitant une jeune femme apeurée.

La blonde serra la mâchoire mais ne prit même pas la peine de me répondre, je suis un peu déçue, elle est drôle quand elle s'énerve... Je pris à mon tour place contre l'armoire. Les pas de l'homme se firent entendre dans le couloir, une petite source de lumière brilla sous la porte. Il devait sûrement avoir trouvé une bougie ou une lampe, pensais-je alors que Clarke recommençais à paniquer.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Comment ma mère et mes amies vont faire pour me retrouver… ?** Je n'écoutais déjà plus Griffin, trop concentrée à écouter les paroles que Gustus disait à son chien.

Malheureusement pour moi, la voix angéliquement agaçante de ma collègue m'empêchèrent d'écouter correctement.

 **\- Et puis quel idée de vouloir aller faire de la randonné ! Dit-elle en insinuant fortement que nous étions ici par ma faute. Et quel idée de suivre un incompétent comme Bell' qui ne sait même pas reconnaître les lieux et-**

- **Griffin…** Dis-je pour tenter de la calmer, enfin surtout pour qu'elle se taise et que je comprenne enfin ce que dit le tueur.

 **\- Et pourquoi je suis devenue Prof alors que je déteste ce métier et-**

 **\- Clarke…** La coupais-je une nouvelle fois, espérant l'arrêter pour de bon.

 **\- Et pourquoi je sors avec ce débile de Finn et pourquoi Raven ne jette jamais la brique de lait quand elle est vide au lieu de la remettre comme-ci de rien n'était dans le frigo et-**

 **\- Mais ferme la Griffin bordel je-**

 **\- Et pourquoi tu me déteste autant, hein ? Et pourquoi tu-**

Ce qu'elle peut être énervante quand elle panique ! Pas moyen de la faire taire, j'ai tout essayée, le nom de famille, le prénom, les insultes et- Non, non, et encore non. Pas moyen que je- Oh et puis merde, faut qu'elle se la ferme j'en peux plus !

 **\- Et pourquoi tu-** J'attrapais son visage dans mes mains pour qu'elle puisse me fixer même si elle ne devait pas vraiment voir mon visage, enfin on s'en fout.

 **\- Lex', pourquoi tu-**

 **\- Pour une fois dans ta vie Clarke Griffin, je t'en supplie, ferme la juste une putain de foutue et simple minute !** Je pouvais sentir que l'incompréhension dominait dans son regard.

Je pris une forte inspiration avant de rapprocher mon visage du sien, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la panique de la jeune femme.

 **\- Qu'est-ce-que t-** J'avais franchie le peu d'espace qui nous séparait, profitant ainsi du silence qui régnait enfin dans la pièce.

La blonde encore sous le choc de mon acte ne bougea pas, alors que de mon côté je tendais l'oreille pour tenter de capter quelques brides de paroles.

 **\- Elles sont complètement folles…** Dit l'homme alors que Clarke répondit soudainement à mon baiser. **Bon, surveille la porte je vais appeler des secours, je reste pas enfermé avec ses deux tarées…**

J'étais actuellement partagée entre deux surprise : Le fait que l'homme vient de nous traiter de tarées et le fait que Clarke réponde à mon baiser… Dans quel bordel je me suis encore embarquée… Je rompis le contact avec Griffin à contre-coeur après quelques instant, je dois avouer qu'elle embrasse bien et que-

- **Putain mais c'était quoi ça ?** Me lança-t-elle après avoir récupérée de son état de paralysie.

 **\- Quoi ? Je te signale que c'est toi qui a répondus à mon baiser alors-** La jeune femme coupa court à ma tirade en se relevant.

 **\- Et je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a embrassée Lex' !** Mais est-ce qu'un jour seulement elle pourra éviter de devenir hystérique à la moindre occasion ?

 **\- Je le fais pour que tu puisse te taire juste deux minutes !** Lui répondis-je en me relevant à mon tour, lui faisant à présent face, enfin je crois vu que je n'y vois absolument rien…

 **\- Il y avait d'autres moyens de le faire et-** Les pas de Gustus revenant vers notre position la stoppèrent.

Bien sûre maintenant elle a retrouvée son calme Olympien, elle pouvait pas se calmer avant ! L'homme sembla une nouvelle discuter avec son monstre de chien.

 **\- Bon, j'espère que-** Dit-il alors que je répondais finalement à Clarke.

 **\- J'ai tout essayée et non, il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens et-** Je ne compris pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais pour la seconde fois de la soirée, les lèvres de la blonde se posèrent sur les miennes.

 **-ont raisons…** Termina la voix du berger de l'autre côté de la porte alors que de mon côté je tentais tant bien que mal de ne surtout pas répondre au baiser de la blonde…

Elle se détacha finalement de moi avant de se précipiter contre l'armoire, me laissant seule en plein milieu de la pièce, ou du placard, ou, bref, de l'endroit où nous nous cachions.

 **\- Bravo Woods, j'ai rien compris de ce qu'il a dit…** Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents alors que je repris mes esprits.

Attendez, mais elle se fout de ma gueule là ! Je vais la tuer avant que ce malade ne nous tue c'est certains. Alors que je me préparais à lui répondre, un violent fracas contre la porte nous fit sursauter. Griffin recula en trébuchant de l'armoire tandis que moi j'essayais de comprendre ce que notre Hannibal Lecter était entrain de nous préparer.

Un second fracas nous obligea à reculer en même temps. Le bras de la blonde s'agrippa au miens, je perdis l'envie de commenter ce geste quand le bois de l'armoire vola en éclats. Tout sauf ça… Je pouvais voir la lame de la hache de notre meilleur ami fendre le bois à le lueur d'une bougie alors que Ebola semblait joyeuse de nous retrouver au vue de ses léchage de babines.

 **\- Manquer plus que Shining…** Dis-je d'un rire jaune alors que Clarke se retourna vers moi.

 **\- Celui-là je l'ai vue…** Me dit-elle en déglutissant avant de reposer son regard sur la porte.

 **\- J'ai jamais été une grande fan de Shining de toute façon…** Chuchotais-je, plus pour moi-même que pour ma collègue en apercevant le visage du berger à travers le trou béant qu'il venait de créer dans le bois de cette pauvre porte sans défense.

 **\- Pas très solide la porte, hein…** Dis-je dans un sourire crispé à l'homme qui ria à gorge déployée. **Du Séquoia ou du Chêne je suppose…** Soufflais-je en reculant suivit de près par Clarke.

 **J'enviais Anya, réellement, je l'enviais et la détestais de ne pas avoir pris ma place pour ce voyage scolaire, au moins j'aurais embrassé Clarke, ouais, faut relativiser...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Voici le chapitre 11, encore une fois merci pour vos reviews, follows et favs. Je pense prendre une petite pause d'une voir deux semaines pour cette fic. Désolé pour la bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle. Bref, bonne lecture ;)**

 **PS : L'univers de « The 100 » ne m'appartient pas...**

 **PS² : Je n'aime pas trop le chapitre que j'ai écrit, alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

 _ **\- Une prof pas comme les autres, chapitre 11 : Fromage de Chèvre :**_

 **-** **Re-bonsoir !** Lancé-je tout en souriant à Gustus qui venait de défoncer la porte et l'armoire à coup de hache, grosse ambiance au chalet...

L'homme pose un pied dans la pièce. La pénombre le rendant terrifiant, mais peurs d'enfants refont actuellement surface, géniale.

 **\- Bon, écoutez. On est vraiment désolées de ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est sûrement un quiproquo ou bien, je sais pas mais je veux pas mourir ! Prenez la blonde ! Nan franchement, regardez moi, je n'ai que la peau sur les os.** Hannibal ne fit pas attention à mes paroles et avançe d'un nouveaux pas vers ses victimes, enfin nous.

\- **OK, si vous voulez je vous aide à la cuisiner ! C'est cadeau, c'est offert par la maison… ! Même si je suis pas très douée derrière les fourneaux, mais c'est qu'un détail de rien du tout.**

Je me tourne vers la blonde pour lui demander de l'aide et la jeune femme me lance un regard noir. OK, donc la donner en échange de ma liberté n'est peut-être pas la bonne solution finalement. J'ai une chance sur deux de mourir étouffée par ma collègue maintenant, la gaffe...

\- **Donc pas de buffet… OK, alors au pire du pire, vous nous libérez et nous en échanges, on balance rien aux flics…**

Gustus ne montre toujours aucunes émotions. Il joue avec sa hache, la faisant passer d'une main à l'autre son regard toujours encré dans le mien.

\- **Non plus… Alors je- je veux pas mourir, et elle non plus ! Hein Clarkie tu veux pas mourir…** Je me tourne vers elle pour gagner en assurance. **Clarke ?** **Clarke !?**

Je déglutis difficilement en m'apercevant de son absence. Comment elle fait pour disparaître aussi simplement… Faudra qu'elle m'apprenne à faire pareil, comme quoi, ça peut toujours servir d'être inutile, invisible et discrète.

\- **Vous n'auriez pas vue ma collègue par hasard Monsieur Hann-** Je suis coupée par un rugissement bestiale provenant de ma droite.

Oh non…

La blonde, une table de chevet à la main, gagne l'homme en deux pas tout en lui donnant un coup de genou dans l'entre-jambe. Hannibal vacille légèrement en arrière en laissant un petit gargouillement lui échapper, puis il s'écroule contre le mur , ébranlant la paroi en même temps. Alors que je pensais que ça suffirai, Clarke lui assène un violent coup de table de chevet sur le crâne, l'homme s'effondre contre le sol.

 **\- Bordel** **de putain de merde… ! Mais- mais p** **ourquoi tu l'a assommé… !?**

\- **Je- je devais faire quelque chose… Et puis c'est pas en me donnant à bouffer à ce mec que nous allions sortir d'ici vivante !**

 **\- Ah bah toute suite c'est ma faute !** Dis-je en levant les bras en l'air pour montrer mon mécontentement.

La blonde soupire bruyamment tout en reposant l'objet provenant sûrement d'IKEA sur le parquet qui grince violemment à ce contact.

\- **Tu crois qu'on l'a tué ?** Me demande-t-elle en s'approchant de notre tueur dont une large entaille prend à présent place sur son crâne luisant face à la lampe torche du portable de la jeune femme.

\- **Non, je crois que** _ **tu**_ **l'as tué.**

\- **Oui, enfin tu l'a pas défendu non plus…** Réplique-t-elle alors que je la rejoins au bord du corps inerte de l'homme.

\- **Tâte.** Griffin, surprise par ma phrase me fusille du regard.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Bah, vas-y, tâte pour voir si il bouge ou un truc dans le style…** Elle ouvre plusieurs fois la bouche en faisant passer son regard du corps toujours inerte de l'homme à moi.

 **\- Pourquoi moi d'abord ? Toi tâte !**

 **\- Alors premièrement, parce que c'est toi qui a voulu jouer les James Bond girl, et deuxièmement, parce que je touche pas ce mec. Alors toi, tâter, lui, maintenant.**

Elle soupire bruyamment, signe de mécontentement sûrement, avant de s'avancer d'un pas vers le mort ou pas mort, je sais pas encore. Elle déglutit difficilement avant d'approcher un bras du torse de Gustus. Il ne restait plus que quelques centimètres entre les doigts de la blonde et le torse de l'homme quand celui ouvrit brusquement les yeux me faisant crier.

Clarke sursaute en m'entendant et recule d'un pas, soudain, le bras de notre tueur en série lui attrape la cheville. Elle se met, à son tour, à crier alors que de mon côté, je donne un violent coup de pied dans le visage du berger. Celui-ci ne semble pas décider à la lâcher, alors j'attrape le premier objet à ma porter - qui se trouve être la table de chevet gluquegluk de chez IKEA – et le frappe avec.

Il lâche immédiatement la blonde, ses paupières se ferment à nouveau alors que ma respiration reste encore saccadée. Merde, mais il s'est passé quoi encore… ?!

\- **Cette fois, c'est toi qui l'a tué…** Chuchote Clarke à mes côtés qui s'agenouille pour reprendre sa respiration.

\- **C'était de la légitime défense…** Dis-je en jetant la table de chevet à l'autre bout de la pièce, pas question de garder un indice en main encore plus longtemps.

Bon, j'ai viens sûrement de tuer un mec qui lui même avait comme objectif de nous tuer ou de nous manger. Vu comme ça, ma vie est totalement nul.

\- **Tâte.** Me lance la blonde en se relevant.

\- **Même pas en rêve Griffin.**

 **\- C'est toi qui la sûrement buté, alors c'est toi qui vérifie si il est vraiment mort.** Réplique-t-elle tout en braquant la lumière de son portable vers mon visage.

\- **Bordel, baisse ton arme Calamity Jane…** La blonde rigole à cette remarque et braque finalement la lampe torche de son portable sur ma victime. **OK, c'est bon, je vais tâter Michael Myers…**

Je prend donc mon courage à deux mains et m'avance lentement vers l'homme. Le parquet qui grince sous mes pieds ne fait pas descendre ma peur et mon angoisse. Je respire profondément avant d'approcher ma main du cou de Gustus pour tenter de trouver un pouls. Avant de poser mes doigts, je vérifie qu'il n'ouvre pas une nouvelle fois les yeux.

Lorsque je pose ma main dans son cou, je sens immédiatement un pouls. Je dois rapidement m'écarter quand un liquide non identifié entre en contact avec ma peau.

 **\- Mais c'est dégueulasse ce truc !** Crié-je alors que je secoue ma main dans tout les sens pour faire partir cette chose.

J'aperçois du coin de l'oeil la blonde rire tout en caressant le crâne d'Ebola, je l'avais oubliée celle-la…

 **\- C'est quoi ça encore… !** Dis-je en m'essuyant sur mes vêtements.

\- **J'en sais rien, peut-être du fromage de chèvre, vu l'odeur…** Lance Clarke tout en se retenant de rire.

\- **Ferme-la un peu Griffin s'il-te-plaît. Moi je pencherai plus pour de la cire humaine… Crade le berger.** Répondis-je à la blonde en observant le tueur plongé dans l'inconscience.

\- **Merde… Je crois qu'il saigne.** Dit Clarke en arrêtant brusquement de rire.

Eh bah si il fallait juste faire saigner quelqu'un pour qu'elle se taise. J'aurai déjà frappée le niai moi…

\- **Bah non, c'est peut-être du jus de raisin… Ou encore mieux, du vin !** Lui dis-je d'un ton ironique remplit de vengeance.

\- **Arrête tes gamineries.**

Elle se fiche totalement de moi. Je vais l'étouffer et lui faire porter le chapeau pour se meurtre qui n'est pas vraiment un meurtre mais c'est pareil.

\- **On devrait l'attacher.** Dit-elle sérieusement en se relevant.

\- **Pardon ? Tu veux vraiment séquestrer ce mec maintenant ? Vu comme ça, les flics vont vraiment finir par croire que c'est nous les psychopathes dans l'histoire…**

Elle fait semblant de rire avant d'observer la salle à l'aide de son portable, m'éblouissant une nouvelle fois en passant. Une question me vient soudain à l'esprit.

\- **Tu compte l'attacher comment ?**

 **\- Envoie ta ceinture.** Me répondit-elle alors que mes yeux s'écarquillent. **T'es sérieuse là ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de-**

 **\- Donne la moi !** Me coupe-t-elle en allant chercher une chaise de bureau derrière moi.

\- **Bon, Griffin, tu devrai peut-être savoir que 50 nuances de Grey c'est pas trop mon délire** **donc** **-**

Elle me coupe en m'arrachant la ceinture des mains, elle la dépose par la suite sur la chaise qu'elle ramène devant Gustus.

\- **Flippant, on dirait que tu avait prévue depuis bien longtemps ce plan…** Murmuré-je en l'apercevant essayer de soulever le tueur en série ami des animaux.

\- **Au lieu de parler toute seule, pourrais-tu avoir l'amabilité de m'aider Lexa ?**

 **\- Je te parler de base mais c'est pas grave. Et bien évidement très chère…** Dis-je d'un un faux sourire avant de prendre Gustus par les aisselles, vérifiant avant qu'il n'y avait aucun liquide suspect.

Clarke attrape les deux pieds de Freddy Krueger alors que Ebola nous regarde faire sans rien dire. Ce chien ne tient pas tellement à son maître finalement, enfin c'est bien pour nous.

 **\- OK, à trois on le soulève.** J'acquiesce en silence aux paroles de la jeune femme tout en me retenant de vomir face à l'odeur que dégage les vêtements du psychopathe dans mes bras.

\- **Un…** Je porte l'homme alors que la blonde ne bouge pas.

\- **Bah-**

 **\- J'ai dis à trois, un deux et trois, seulement à trois Lex' !** Ah bah fallait le dire clairement aussi ! C'est toujours de ma faute de toute façon.

\- **Ok, un… Deux… Et trois !**

Dans une respiration coupée, je porte de toute mes forces l'homme. Mes genoux fléchissent instinctivement face au poids de Gustus alors que Clarke semble serrer les dents. Après un dernier effort surhumain, on parvient à l'installer sur la chaise en bois. Je m'accoude à celle-ci avant d'essuyer mon front où une petite goutte de sueur avait prit place.

\- **La vache… Il mange pas que des yaourts lui…** J'acquiesce à la réflexions de Clarke tout en reprenant ma respiration normale.

\- **Maintenant qu'il est bien installé, on fait quoi ?** Dis-je après un lourd silence.

\- **On l'attache avec tout ce qu'on trouve.**

Bon bah déjà on a ma ceinture. Je fais le tour de la pièce avant de tomber sur des draps blancs que je saisis avant de les déchirés pour en faire des lambeaux. Une fois le monstre correctement attaché sur sa chaise en bois de chêne, on finit par l'observer.

\- **Alors… Euh, on fait quoi quand il se réveil ?** Demandé-je tout en évitant Ebola.

\- **On espère qu'il ne se réveille pas avant l'arrivée des secours.**

 **\- Attends, c'est tout ?** Dis-je en observant la blonde qui hausse les épaules avant de savoir en tailleur sur le parquet.

\- **Bah oui, on va pas le torturer ce pauvre gars.**

Pauvre gars, pauvres gars… Il a essayé de nous buter mademoiselle je-sais-tout. Bon, bah on va s'asseoir aussi. Alors que je prend place sur le parquet dur comme de la pierre, le museau de Ebola se faufile sous mon bras, réclamant des caresses.

\- **Même pas en rêve la lèpre.**

 **\- Eh ! Ne lui dit pas ça. C'est méchant…** Murmure Clarke en appelant Lexia qui se précipite vers sa nouvelle meilleure amie.

\- **C'est pas méchant, c'est réaliste.** Répliqué-je en marmonnant des insultes inaudibles pour la blonde.

Je tenais mon visage dans ma main droite alors que mes paupières se fermaient toute seule, cependant, la voix rauque de la jeune femme qui était ma copine de meurtre m'empêcha de sombrer dans un sommeil bien mérité.

 **\- Je peux te poser une question ?**

Je pris quelques secondes pour empêcher une insulte de sortir de mes lèvres. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas juste arrêter de parler. Bon, autant mettre un peu d'ambiance car on en a pour la soirée de toute façon.

\- **Je t'en pris Griffin…**

 **\- Pourquoi tu es prof ?** Je ne pu retenir un rire face à sa question.

Et moi qui m'attendais à une question du style « Pourquoi tu m'aime pas ? Pourquoi tu aime pas Bellamy ? Pourquoi t'aime personnes ? Pourquoi t'aime pas le fromage ? Pourquoi t'aime pas la trottinette ?… »

 **\- J'avais plusieurs possibilités d'emploi et j'ai choisis celui-la. C'est tout. Et toi alors, pourquoi es-tu devenu professeure ?**

 **\- Je- j'ai jamais vraiment voulu être prof. De base, je voulais devenir peintre mais mon père préférait que je sois professeure d'Histoire comme lui…**

Mon envie de rire semble avoir fuit mon corps après la révélation que venait de me faire la jeune femme, à vraie-dire, je n'ai jamais été obligée de faire un métier ou une activité parce que mes parents m'y ont poussée, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'elle peut ressentir actuellement mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de faire une gaffe avec elle.

\- **Alors deviens peintre. T'es majeur et vaccinée non ? Enfin si t'es pas vaccinée on s'en fiche mais c'est pour ta santé parce que maintenant la grippe c'est-**

 **\- La grippe ?** Me coupe-t-elle en rigolant.

\- **Oui, enfin non… Je m'écarte du sujet, désolée. Donc, tu es majeur alors fais ce que tu veux de ta vie. Si tu veux être danseuse étoile f** **once** **, si tu veux être livreuse de pizzas** **fonce** **.**

Elle rigole à cette dernière proposition. Elle renifle discrètement ravalant sans doute un début de chagrin.

\- **Je sais pas s'y j'aurai suffisamment de courage pour devenir artiste Lex'.** Me répondit-elle tout en grattant le crâne de la lèpre.

\- **Le courage ne suffit pas, il faut aussi avoir envie de le devenir.**

 **\- J'ai envie de devenir peintre !** Réplique-t-elle d'un air déterminé.

\- **Bah tu vois, il suffit juste de le vouloir.**

 **\- Mais si j'y arrive pas ?** Répondit-elle après une petite pause.

\- **Tu pourras toujours être livreuse de pizzas…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Voici le chapitre 12, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, avant de vous laissez lire je précise que je ne parle pas couramment latin et que Google traduction est un très utile de temps à autre. Voilà, voilà, on se retrouve dans deux semaines maintenant et bonne lecture ;)**

 _ **L'univers de " The 100 " ne m'appartient pas...**_

* * *

 _ **\- Une prof pas comme les autres, chapitre 12, Du latin :**_

 **\- Je réitère ma question Lex', où as-tu trouvée ces bouteilles ?** Me lance la blonde en tentant de s'asseoir sur le sol sans tomber.

\- **Euh… Je- ça veut dire quoi « réitère » ?** Demandé-je en lui tendant une main pour qu'elle puisse prendre place sur le merveilleux parquet de notre agresseur.

Elle se met à rire à gorge déployé alors que je jette de temps en temps un œil à la silhouette inconsciente sur sa chaise. J'espère que ma ceinture n'est pas trop abîmée avec tout ça…

 **\- Alors Lexa… Pourquoi t'es prof, mais genre sérieusement, pourquoi t'es prof ?** Finit-elle par demander tout en chatouillant le haut du crane d'Ebola.

 **\- Je te l'ai dis, je considère que j'ai au moins autant à apprendre de mes élèves que eux de moi donc-** La blonde s'esclaffe une nouvelle fois alors que je hausse mes sourcils.

Pourquoi elle rigole ? Bon, OK, elle est complètement soûl, enfin un peu pompette mais tout de même, ce que je viens de dire n'avais pas pour but d'être comique.

 **\- J'ai dis sérieusement… Toi tout comme moi savons que ce n'est pas la vrai raison. Alors… ?**

Je rigole à mon tour. Bizarrement, elle n'a pas tord sur ce coup-là.

\- **J'avoue que j'ai piquée cette phrase dans un vieux magazine et que je la sors à chaque fois qu'on me pose la question pour paraître mature.**

 **\- Bien, bien… Au moins tu avoue tes fautes. Mais c'est quoi alors la vrai raison !** Me dit-elle une nouvelle fois en posant son doigt sur mon front. Elle est peut-être un peu plus que pompette finalement…

 **\- Bon, OK, je vais te dire la vrai raison. Alors, tu sais quand j'ai commencée à enseigner, je pensais que je le faisais pour toutes les bonnes raisons, c'est-à-dire pas trop d'heures, l'été de libre, aucunes responsabilités… Mais j'y ai pris goût à la fin.**

 **\- Je le savais.** Décrète-elle tout en se relevant d'un bond avant de vaciller sur le côté.

Je me lève à mon tour amusée par son état.

 **\- Tu savais, mais tu savais quoi au juste ?**

 **\- Je savais que tu adore enseigner !** Je prend quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'elle vient de me dire et j'éclate de rire à mon tour.

 **\- Bien joué Sherlock, franchement, t'es vraiment intelligente toi !** Lui lancé-je sur le ton de l'ironie alors qu'elle continue de vaciller sur le côté.

 **\- Et toi, t'es drôle, et on en fait pas tout un plat !**

 **\- Donc, si je comprend bien ce qu'il se passe, tu me dit que je suis drôle. Et moi qui pensais que tu n'allais jamais l'avouer…** Soufflé-je d'un ton désinvolte.

La blonde se prépare à répliquer, prenant un air choquée, mais l'alcool semble agir plus rapidement qu'elle sur ses réflexes. Elle écarquillent les yeux dans le noir alors que je l'aperçois tomber sur le côté droit, à peine eu-je le temps de réagir qu'elle se mit à ricaner.

 **\- J'y crois pas… T'arrive à me sauver la vie deux fois dans la même soirée, c'est fou !** S'écrie-t-elle en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

 **\- N'exagère pas tout de même, et puis il y a encore le taré qui dort, qui sait si il n'est pas possédé ce mec…** Dis-je en tentant de réprimer un rire en apercevant Clarke lever les yeux au ciel dans la pénombre.

 **\- Mon dieu… Arrête de tout dramatiser pour une fois.** Souffle-t-elle avant de se remettre à rire.

 **\- Je dramatise pas tout, tu exagère encore une fois.** Répondis-je simplement en lâchant la jeune femme pour retourner m'asseoir.

Non, je ne suis absolument pas vexée. La tête de la Peste se pose sur mon genoux et, prise de je ne sais quel malédiction, je me surprend à caresser la tête de cet abominable et montreuse petite bestiole à quatre pattes.

 **\- Action ou vérité ?** Me lance-t-elle tout en prenant place devant moi.

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Action ou vérité, c'est si compliqué à comprendre ?** Répond-t-elle en ricanant encore une fois.

 **\- On est plus des ados Clarke, et puis le vieux me donne pas vraiment envie de jouer à ton jeu débile…** Répondis-je en jetant un coup d'oeil au vieux encore inconscient ficelé à la chaise.

Je l'entends souffler avant qu'elle ne se rapproche, un sourire beaucoup trop joyeux sur le visage. La blonde prend finalement le temps de m'observer avant de prendre la parole, l'odeur d'alcool montant jusqu'à mes narines.

 **\- Tu m'a dit que tu te considérais encore comme une ado, alors, action ou vérité ?**

Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit de dire ça moi encore… Bon, autant en finir tout de suite. Si je dois mourir, je préfère encore pouvoir me foutre de sa gueule.

 **\- OK, très bien. Action** **!** Dis-je, un sourire en coin.

Sachant que nous sommes bloquées dans cette pièce totalement ou presque plongée dans le noir, il est impossible qu'elle me sorte un truc du genre _« Fais vingt pompes avant de faire le tour de la maison nu »_ ou encore _« Tu dois embrasser le vieux ! »_ quoi que pour la dernière, je suis pas sûre qu'elle ne la sorte pas… J'aurai dû prendre le temps de réfléchir, vraiment.

 **\- Embrasse-moi.** Lâche-t-elle après un lourd silence, la jeune femme souriant de toute ses dents.

Je me prépare à lui obéir quand je me rend compte de la stupidité de mon action.

 **\- Je peux pas.** Dis-je en me reculant.

 **\- Tu l'a déjà fait tout à l'heure, pourquoi pas maintenant alors ?**

 **\- De un, tout à l'heure je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, et de deux, t'es ma collègue et t'es bourrée ! Oh, j'ai j'allais oublier le moment où le taré ce réveil !** Dis-je d'une traite en fixant la blonde qui éclate de rire après ma tirade. Géniale.

 **\- J'ai pas dis que tu pouvais ou que tu avais le droit de refuser.** Souffle-t-elle rapidement en se penchant vers moi.

Merde, je fais quoi moi maintenant ! Je respire précipitamment alors qu'elle rigole nerveusement. Ma respiration est étrangement saccadée, ce qui a le don de m'énerver et ce qui a le don de provoquer un léger rictus amusé chez la jeune femme qui incline finalement la tête avant de m'embrasser. Dans quel galère je me suis encore jetée moi…

Nos langues dansent dans la bouche l'une de l'autre dans un mouvement de va-et-vient, emmêlées. Elle sent la cigarette, le soda et le rhum. Elle avance sa main pour suivre la ligne de ma mâchoire. Sans cesser de s'embrasser, on s'allonge, elle sur moi. Soudain, une pensée traverse mon esprit engourdie.

 **\- Attends…** Dis-je en la fixant dans les yeux. **Depuis quand tu fume toi ?**

Elle éclate de rire avant de déposer un doigt sur mes lèvres pour revenir poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Une deuxième pensées, beaucoup amusante me frappe l'esprit.

 **\- Et Finn… ?**

Elle me fait rapidement signe de me taire.

 **\- Ferme-la Woods…** Chuchote la blonde aux yeux bleus.

Alors je me suis exécutée du mieux que j'ai pu, étant en même temps impressionnée de savoir qu'elle connaissait mon nom de famille maintenant.

 **\- Damnare est, cum frigidum…** __**( Putain, ça va pas tarder à chauffer ).**__ A brusquement soufflé une petite voix engourdie.

Mais je n'y est pas prêtée attention tout comme Clarke d'ailleurs. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, je me suis tout de même écartée de la jeune femme, pensant que c'était elle qui avait parlée.

 **\- Quoi… ?** Dis-je en la fixant.

 **\- Quoi, quoi ?** Siffle-t-elle entre ses dents tout en ricanant.

 **\- Bah, pourquoi t'as parlée latin ?** Répondis-je en riant à mon tour, pensant que c'était une petite blague.

 **\- Je sais même pas dire un mot de français, comment veux-tu que je parle latin ?** Répond-t-elle en se penchant à nouveau vers moi.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent quand je réalise que nous ne sommes que quatre dans cette vieille pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Mais si on exclue le chien, ça fait toujours trois. Et si on m'exclue et que l'on exclue Clarke il reste plus que le psychopathe. Oh non, tout sauf ça, même si intérieurement je sais qu'il s'agit bien de ce que je pense vu que l'auteure n'avait pas vraiment d'inspiration c'est temps-ci…

 **\- Et in capitis dolore** __**( j'ai mal à la tête )…**__ Murmure la voix grave de Gustus derrière moi alors que je me relève d'un bond, faisant presque chuter la blonde qui ne comprend pas exactement ce qu'il se passe.

 **\- Il suffisait juste de me le dire si tu voulais qu'on en reste là…** Chuchote-elle en s'étirant les bras avant de s'accouder à l'armoire, l'alcool faisant toujours effet dans son organisme.

 **\- Je crois qu'il est réveillé**. Dis-je simplement en me rapprochant de l'homme qui dodeline à présent de la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

 **\- Nunc alio me et percussit calibrated…** _**( et voilà l'autre tarée qui m'a frappé ).**_ Murmure-t-il, plus à pour lui que pour moi, mais manque de chance pour ce monstre, je parle couramment latin, même si je dois avouer que c'est pas super pratique pour draguer, mais bon, on s'adapte.

 **\- Je comprend ce que tu dis le taré ! Et j'avais pas le choix monsieur j'aide les gens avec une hache…** Lui craché-je au visage avant d'attraper un bout de tissus qui traînait sur le bureau.

Les pas de Clarke derrière mon dos me sorte de ma stupeur face à l'homme qui ne peut plus réellement parler maintenant que le bout de chiffon lui bloque le passage.

 **\- En plus d'être sexy tu parle latin…** Souffle-t-elle en clignant des yeux pour apercevoir Gustus qui ne prend même plus la peine de bouger pour se libérer.

 **\- Ouais, disons juste que Harry Potter m'a beaucoup aidé. Et puis je savais bien que passer sept ans à étudier le latin au lieu d'aller fumer avec mes amis me servirai un jour ou l'autre.** Dis-je tout en retournant m'asseoir dos à l'armoire.

 **\- Cooool…** Rigole-t-elle avant de faire une bise bruyante sur le front du vieillard qui lève les yeux au ciel, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Si j'avais su que l'alcool faisait ressortir sont côté enfantin…

 **\- Bon, et bien c'était très sympa Lex', ça serait vraiment cool de reprendre où on en était, mais malheureusement je-** Un bruyant bâillement s'échappe de sa bouche. **J'ai sommeil comme tu peux le voir.** Elle s'allonge à mes côtés avant de poser sa tête sur mes jambes. **La suite au prochain numéro ?**

Avant de reposer sa tête, elle prend le temps de m'embrasser à nouveau, me surprenant légèrement au passage. Je fais le maximum pour rester collée à la blonde mais elle se dégage de mon visage pour venir poser sa tête sur mes jambes pour s'endormir instantanément. Une question que je ne dois pas oublier de lui poser, comment fait-elle pour s'endormir aussi facilement, surtout dans de tels situations... ?

Un bruit sourd me réveil en sursaut. Sans le vouloir, je me relève d'un bond pour fixer la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve, et je me rend rapidement compte que je suis toujours chez le tueur en série. Fantastique… Un grognement de frustration résonne près de mes pieds. La lumière du jour éclaire la pièce me permettant ainsi d'apercevoir la blonde aux yeux bleus se cacher des rayons du soleil.

 **\- Une gueule de bois Griffin ?** Lui dis-je en rigolant alors qu'elle me répond d'un simple et magnifique :

 **\- Ta gueule…**

OK, donc elle n'est pas du matin. Je me tourne pour observer notre agresseur qui dort toujours profondément, donc je ne suis pas morte. En voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Soudain, un nouveau fracas se fait entendre à l'autre bout de la grotte, enfin de la maison de notre chasseur de tête.

 **\- Mademoiselle Griffin ? Mademoiselle Woods ?** S'écrie finalement une voix à l'autre bout du couloir, provoquant le plus beau sourire que mon visage est pu porter durant ma courte existence…

 **\- Moins forts…** Chuchote Clarke en posant ses mains sur sa tête.

Je la fixe quelques secondes, le sourire aux lèvres alors que je l'aide difficilement à se relever.

 **\- On est ici !** Crié-je, oubliant pour un instant les maux de têtes que la blonde doit actuellement subir. Elle me le rappelle rapidement en me donnant une brusque tape à l'arrière du crâne.

Un nouveau fracas me force violemment à reculer. La blonde me suit en traînant un peu du pied. Elle baille alors qu'une chevelure rousse passe à travers le trou encore plus béant qu'auparavant de l'armoire.

 **\- Salut !** Nous dit-elle avant d'entrer dans la pièce, un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage.

 **\- Euh… Vous êtes… ?** Demande en fronçant les sourcils la blonde qui n'arrive pas vraiment à réfléchir.

 **\- Bah ça se voit pas ?** Lui lance vexée la rousse.

Je hausse les épaules en retenant un rire alors que la rousse pousse un soupire désespéré à notre intention.

 **\- Je suis les secours !** Lance-t-elle finalement offusquée en levant les yeux au ciel alors que Clarke ne fait que ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais un petit cri la stoppe.

 **\- Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Gustus !**

La rousse, avec une trousse de secours dans la main se précipite vers le barbue qui dodeline de la tête en sentant la main de la secouriste sur son front légèrement ensanglanté.

 **\- J'ai rien compris… Il se passe quoi au juste ?** Me chuchote la blonde en se penchant vers moi.

 **\- J'en sais pas plus que toi très chère…** Lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire en coin alors qu'elle fronce encore un peu plus les sourcils. Pourquoi c'est chose la m'arrive toujours… ?

 _ **\- Une semaine plus-tard, dans le salon d'Anya :**_

Ma meilleure amie se remet de son fou-rire et me fixe longuement, cherchant sûrement la moindre trace de mensonge dans mes pupilles.

 **\- Merde… Moi qui pensais que tu aurai juste perdue un ou deux élèves… J'aurai jamais pensée que tu aurai littéralement perdu plusieurs élèves, enfin j'avoue que agresser un vieux c'est pas mal non plus…** Déclare-t-elle en rigolant une nouvelle fois à gorge déployée.

 **\- Bordel mais Anya ! C'est pas censé être drôle comme histoire ! J'aurai pu être virée ou encore mieux être** **emprisonnée** **pour agression sur personnes âgé…** Soufflé-je d'exaspération.

 **\- Oh… Si on peut même plus rigoler.** Dit-elle un haussant un sourcil. **Du coup, après l'arrivée de la rousse secouriste, vous avez fait quoi le reste de la semaine ?**

Je prend le temps de réfléchir aux événements qui ont précédés.

 **\- Eh bien… Comme le temps s'est un peu gâté, on a dû subir l'horreur des musés de la région et figure toi que la région est le lieu de confection des chaussons préférés des américains…** **Tu ne peut même pas imaginer ce qu'a était la torture de visiter** **tous c'est musés de chaussons.** Dis-je, ne pouvant retenir un frisson de terreur rien qu'a l'entente du mot chausson.

 **\- OK… Mais j'ai l'impression que tu me cache un petit détail.** Elle pose un doigts sur son menton, faisan semblant de réfléchir. **Je sais ! Alors, tu t'es tapée la blonde ou pas ?**

Je prend un air offusqué mais je ne résiste pas à l'envie de rire face au visage illuminé de curiosité de ma meilleure amie.

 **\- Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités. Il ne s'est rien passé Anya.** Répondis-je en me relevant pour rejoindre la cuisine, les pas de mon amie me pourchassant.

 **\- Très bien, mais je suis sûre qu'il s'est passé un truc, c'est juste obligé ! T'as vu comment elle te regardait quand vous êtes revenus !**

Je lève les yeux au ciel en attrapant un bol et des céréales. En ouvrant le frigo, je me rend compte que mon amie n'est pas fan des supermarchés… Sans m'en rendre compte je n'ai pas répondus à la jeune femme, ce qui en quelques sorte confirme ses dires.

 **\- Merde ! Je le savais ! Alors, elle embrasse bien au moins ?** Me lance-t-elle en venant s'asseoir sur le meuble de la cuisine tandis que je vide désespérément la brique de lait au-dessus du bol.

 **\- On- enfin je l'ai embrassée pour la faire taire, puis à son tour elle m'a embrassée pour me faire taire et après gros bordel, le gars a défoncé la porte et l'armoire avec sa hache, du coup on a paniquées et tu connais la suite.** Dis-je précipitamment, espérant que mon amie se concentre plus sur le mot " hache " que sur le mot " embrasser ".

 **\- Du coup, pour faire passer la soirée un peu plus rapidement, j'ai sortis les bouteilles que j'avais piquée dans le mini-bar de l'auberge. Je crois que c'était du Rhum, et là, Griffin s'est pris une putain de cuite, peut-être la seule de sa vie qui sait ? Et par je ne sais quel enchaînements de situations les plus insolites les unes que les autres, on s'est embrassés. Mais genre réellement embrassées…** Dis-je en retournant vers le salon, imaginant le visage choqué de mon amie.

J'attrape la télécommande posée sur la table et j'allume le téléviseur. Je baille discrètement alors que j'entends un cri de joie provenant de la cuisine. Je lève les yeux au ciel en observant l'écran où un petit bonhomme vert surgit d'une maison rose.

 **\- Putain de merde ! Je le savais ! Je le savais !** S'écrie Anya en se jetant dans le canapé. **Mais, enfin je veux dire, maintenant, vous êtes quoi au juste ?**

Je prend le temps de réfléchir à la question. Je me la suis moi même posée d'ailleurs. Mais bon, on vas juste dire que je déteste l'alcool maintenant.

 **\- Clarke, comme je te l'ai dis été complètement déchirée, du coup le lendemain, quand j'ai abordée le sujet sur la route du retour et m'a dit qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien** _" L'alcool sûrement_ **" m'a-t-elle dit alors je lui est fais croire que c'était une blague le cou du " tu m'a embrassée hier soir " et elle est partit retrouver les bras protecteur et effroyablement masculin de Bellamy allias le niai de l'histoire…** Je vois le sourire qui avait pris place sur le visage de mon amie disparaître.

 **\- Ah… Tu pourrai peut-être- Ouais, non, j'ai aucuns conseils à te donner, laisse tomber. Franchement, j'ai le seum pour toi.** Me dit-elle finalement en me tendant ses bras. Sans plus de cérémonies, je m'avance vers elle pour m'allonger à ses côtés.

 **\- Je propose une soirée jeux vidéos.** Chuchote-elle alors que j'acquiesce sans un mot.

Je me rend actuellement compte que m'a vie est totalement nul, et je me rend aussi compte que je suis stupide. Enfin ça, c'était pas nouveau… Et puis je me demande si un jour je pourrai savoir ce que la blonde entendait par " La suite au prochain numéro ? "...


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Donc voilà enfin le chapitre 13, je m'excuse pour le temps d'attente. Ce chapitre sera beaucoup plus court que les précédents mais c'est pour relancer une nouvelle intrigue ou un truc dans le genre je sais pas trop comment m'expliquer... Pas énormément de Clexa pour ce chapitre ( ne me lapidez pas svp ) mais je me rattraperai pour le prochain, brefff, bonne lecture ;)**

 _ **L'univers de The 100 ne m'appartient toujours pas, manque de budget sûrement...**_

 _ **PS** :_ **Il risque d'y avoir encore plus de fautes que d'habitude ( oui c'est possible ) désolé je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de relire...**

* * *

 _ **\- Une prof pas comme les autres, chapitre 13, portail :**_

 **\- Merci encore pour m'avoir ramenée Anya...** Dis-je à ma meilleure amie en sortant de sa voiture en évitant de chuter face au gouffre qui sépare la portière du trottoir.

 **\- Et, avant que je ne rentre chez moi, rappel moi pourquoi tu ne te gare jamais près des trottoirs ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas envie d'abîmer la carrosserie de cette voiture, figure toi que j'ai bossée presque un an pour me l'offrir... Et je te jure que manger des pâtes pendant 1 ans c'est vraiment long.** Me répond-t-elle alors que je referme la portière en lui lançant un dernier sourire.

J'entends le moteur de sa nouvelle voiture vrombir avant que je ne parte vers le bâtiment. Il est 1h00 du matin et je suis totalement morte de fatigue. J'ose espérer que l'ascenseur a été réparé. Oui, j'ai perdue espoir depuis bien des mois mais que voulez-vous, je continue de m'accrocher à mes vieux rêves.

Je marmonne quelques insultes envers l'ascenseur avant de monter les escaliers. Le sport n'a jamais été mon fort au grand désespoir de mon père. De vous à moi, l'acrosport, c'est inutile, tu fais une pyramide, tu tombe et tu te ramasse un 12... Et l'endurance, j'ai beau chercher un intérêt, je trouve pas. Courir sans but précis pendant un quart d'heure c'est clairement débile. Du skate, voilà un sport qui mériterait d'être au programme.

Je suis tellement fatiguée que je ne me rends pas compte que la porte n'est pas fermé à clé. Je bâille distraitement en jetant mon sac à l'autre bout de la pièce en évitant de briser un meuble IKEA, j'aime bien le modèle glukeglu, il m'a coûté une blinde en plus de tout ça.

 **\- Enfin revenue...**

 **\- Oui, et-** Merde. J'ai imaginé cette voix ou il y a vraiment quelqu'un dans mon appartement ?

On ne panique surtout pas.

 **\- J'ai dû prendre un taxi pour revenir parce que ma chère sœur m'a encore oublié à l'aéroport.** Marmonne une voix grave que je reconnais enfin.

Je plisse les yeux pour tenter de distinguer la silhouette de mon grand-frère. Pourquoi il allume pas les lumières ? Je l'aperçois enfin sur le canapé. Sans un mot, je m'approche doucement de lui. J'évite d'un geste remplit de délicatesse mon sac, et je bondis sur le canapé comme une lionne se jetant sur sa proie. Et faut vraiment que je revois le style de mes comparaisons...

Je m'attendais à tomber sur le corps de mon frère, mais je crois que je devrais aussi prendre un nouveau rendez-vous chez l'ophtalmo.

 **\- Tu m'explique pourquoi tu viens de te jeter sur le canapé ?** Me demande Lincoln en se retenant de rire alors que je réalise que je me suis trompé de canapé. Merde.

 **\- Une envie.** Répondis-je en me massant le bras gauche.

Après quelques secondes de silence, je sens les bras de mon frère venir entourer mes épaules. Il m'enlace avec force alors que je me retiens de lui donner une tape derrière la tête. Un vieux tic de petite sœur chiante. Après plusieurs minutes à rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il s'écarte de moi et me fixe toujours dans le noir.

 **\- Tu as changé depuis un an...** Souffle-t-il.

 **\- Oui, j'ai pris quelques centimètres, enfin je crois**. Dis-je fièrement alors qu'il rigole.

 **\- Non, mais t'as pris quelques kilos.** Il s'écarte de moi juste à temps pour éviter mon poing dans son épaule droite. **C'est bon, calme-toi petite, je rigole.** Me lance-t-il en souriant avant de retourner s'asseoir.

Je m'assois à mon tour sur le canapé tout en soupirant de fatigue et de joie.

 **\- Désolé, j'avais oublié que tu arrivais aujourd'hui. Pas que je ne t'aime pas, c'est juste que j'ai été... occupé par un voyage scolaire vraiment bizarre. Enfin bref. Au faite, pourquoi tu n'allume pas les lumières ?** Dis-je d'un souffle avant de respirer face au rire de mon grand-frère.

 **\- T'inquiète, c'est pas grave. Je suis habitué à tes oublis depuis que j'ai deux ans. Et je n'ai pas allumé car ça ne marche pas.**

 **\- Comment ça, ça marche pas ?** Dis-je en haussant un sourcil, oubliant la pique qu'il m'avait lancé.

 **\- Tu devrais vraiment ouvrir ton courrier.** Répond-t-il simplement en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Je regarde sa silhouette ouvrir le frigo alors que j'essaye de comprendre pourquoi il me parle de mon courrier. Sans un mot, je me lève avant de trébucher en me cognant dans mon sac. Je déteste IKEA. Je marmonne quelques insultes tout en attrapant le paquet de lettres qui trône fièrement sur le meuble de l'entrer.

J'y vois rien. J'allume la lampe torche de mon portable avant de lire. Publicité, encore de la pub et- et merde... Facture, facture, facture, publicité pour le nouveau film Transformers qui je n'irai jamais voir car voir des machines à laver se mettre sur la gueule pendant deux heures c'est pas mon truc, et encore des factures... Oups.

 **\- Ils ont dû te couper l'électricité. Faut vraiment que tu paye. Et le proprio et venu me voir, il m'a dit que tu lui devais deux mois de loyer ou un truc dans le genre.** Lance mon frère un déposant une bise sur mon front. **Moi je vais dormir, tu m'avais manqué, bonne nuit la petite.**

Je lui donne un dernière tape dans le dos avant d'aller jeter le courrier sur la table du salon. OK, bon, bah la soirée va être encore plus longue que ce que j'avais prévue.

Une sonnerie de portable me sort de mes songes, ou de mes rêveries, c'est au choix.

- **Lex' ?!** J'aime vraiment Anya, mais ça voix au réveil n'est clairement pas supportable.

 **\- Oui... ?** Répondis-je d'une voix endormie.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Je suis devant ton immeuble depuis une demi-heure et c'est au moins la quinzième fois que je t'appelle !**

 **\- Pourquoi t'es devant chez moi ?** Dis-je tout en rangeant la calculatrice qui s'était installé sur mon ventre pendant la nuit. Posez pas de question, c'est l'auteure qui ne savait plus où rangeait cet objet de satan.

 **\- Je suppose que tu a encore oublié que je venais te chercher ce matin ?!** Soupire-t-elle avant de reprendre. **Bon, je pars dans cinq minutes, alors grouille-toi, on est déjà en retard et je te jure que si-**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi, j'arrive !** Dis-je en la coupant avant de raccrocher.

Je fonce vers la salle de bain, je m'habille en vitesse avant de prendre ma veste. Je vérifie une nouvelle fois du coin de l'oeil si l'ascenseur est réparé. Bon, on ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes. Je me précipite dans les escaliers, les souvenirs de la soirée me réveillant définitivement.

Bon, j'ai assez pour payer la totalité de mes factures. J'ai laissé un mot à Lincoln il ira payer tout à l'heure. Par contre, si je paye le loyer, enfin les deux mois de loyer en plus de celui-ci, je suis dans le rouge et comme mon banquier ne m'apprécie pas vraiment... Ouais, je suis vraiment dans la merde.

 **\- Salut, désolé pour-**

 **\- Stop le blabla et les excuses, on a plus le temps.** Me dit Anya avant de démarrer me plaquant dans mon siège.

Sans prendre le temps de se stopper au panneau stop, ma meilleure amie appuie violemment sur l'accélérateur pour tourner. J'espère pour elle que... et merde.

 **\- Sérieusement Anya, tu pourrai éviter de griller les feux rouges !** Dis-je à ma meilleure amie en apercevant le feux qui s'éloigner dans le rétroviseur.

 **\- Oui, bah j'aurai pu si madame ne nous avait pas mise en retard !** Grommelle-t-elle tout en tournant brusquement le volant.

 **\- Oh ça va...** Dis-je tout en fronçant les sourcils face au panneau de sens interdit qui grandissait dans mon champ de vision.

 **\- Heureusement pour toi que Eretria m'a réveillé, sinon tu serai encore en train de dormir !** S'écrie-t-elle en accélérant violemment, forçant mon corps à se planter encore un peu plus dans le siège.

 **\- C'était pas un sens interdit le panneau là...** Lancé-je dans un murmure presque qu'inaudible en tournant le regard.

 **\- Trop tard, on a plus le temps. Si Pike me voit arriver en retard en ta compagnie, c'est sûr il va péter un plomb le pauvre vieux.** Siffle-t-elle entre ses dents avant de klaxonner distraitement pour prévenir les voitures arrivant devant nous.

Une fois arrivée elle se gare sur la première place qu'elle trouve. On sort précipitamment tout en évitant de se faire renverser en traversant la route. On est obligé de s'arrêter devant les grilles du lycée.

 **\- Merde, c'est fermé. Il va falloir attendre que Gustus nous voit.** Dis-je tout en reprenant mon souffle.

 **\- Pas le temps.** Me lance la brune tout en posant ses mains sur le haut du portail.

Elle grimpe avec une facilité déconcertante. Je l'observe sauter de l'autre côté alors qu'elle réinstalle correctement son sac sur son épaule droite.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?** Me dit-elle en se retenant de rire face à mon visage déconcerté.

 **\- Oui bah de base je suis prof d'histoire, pas Lara Croft.** Grommelé-je tout en posant un pieds sur le portail.

 **\- Et moi je suis pas Indiana Jones, mais j'ai réussit. Aller grouille-toi !**

Je soupire d'énervement une dernière fois avant de grimper. Je manque plusieurs fois de chuter mais j'arrive enfin en haut du portail. Alors que je m'apprêtais à sauter, une voix grave me fait sursauter.

 **\- Jeune fille veuillez descendre immédiatement du portail !**

Je pose mon regard sur la silhouette qui se précipite vers nous à l'autre bout de la cour.

- **Merde, Pike. Saute !** Crie Anya alors que je lui obéis manquant de peu de me manger les genoux dans les dents.

 **\- Cours !** Crie ma meilleure amie alors que j'aperçois le visage de Pike qui semble ne pas nous avoir reconnut.

On entre dans le bâtiment en courant, on passe devant le bureaux des pions, on traverse plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver devant nos salles respectives complètement essoufflées.

 **\- Je crois qu'on l'a semé.** Chuchote Anya alors que je reprends encore une fois mon souffle. J'ai jamais fais autant de sport de toute ma vie.

 **\- Ouais... Bon, je vais en cours, enfin je vais faire mon cours. On mange ensemble ce midi, passe une bonne mâtiné la vieille.** Dis-je à la brune alors que j'ouvre la porte de ma salle.

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passe, je tombe sur une vision presque angélique. La classe entière semble avoir le nez plongé dans des livres d'histoire alors que Griffin boit calmement son café tout en me souriant comme elle en a l'habitude.

Je ne fais pas attention aux quelques regards curieux des élèves qui me fixent et je m'assois aux côtés de la blonde qui semble s'être replongé dans une lecture. Intriguée par le fait qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas à moi ( oui je suis devenu un peu narcissique un choix étrange de l'auteure ) je me penche légèrement pour lire ce qui l'intéresse.

 **\- Prime du meilleur enseignant de l'État.** Dis-je en chuchotant alors qu'enfin la jeune femme relève vivement le regard vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Ouais. Dans chaque état un enseignant reçoit une prime, la prime est donné à la classe qui obtient le meilleur résultat aux examens du premier trimestre.** Me dit-elle simplement en reprenant son sourire. **Figure-toi que chaque année, dans notre magnifique Etat, c'est Cabello, la prof d'espagnol du lycée qui remporte cette prime.**

C'est qui ça encore ? Je savais même pas qu'il y avait espagnol dans cet établissement. Attendez... Cette prime pourrait peut-être m'aider.

 **\- Et combien c'est ?** La blonde fronce les sourcils. **Je parle de la prime Clarke.** Elle souris au fait que j'utilise son prénom alors que je lève les yeux aux ciels laissant out de même un petit sourire prendre place.

 **\- 5700 euros.** _( flemme de convertir en dollars, j'ai déjà pris beaucoup trop de retard sur cette fic )_

Je m'étouffe avec ma propre salive alors qu'elle se retient de rire.

 **\- Bordel de couilles ! Tu ne me mets jamais au courant de rien Clarke !** Dis-je en haussant légèrement le ton.

Elle recule en souriant avant de me faire une bise avant de rougir, geste que je ne comprends pas sur le moment puis sans un mot, elle retourne à sa lecture alors que dans mon esprit des centaines de plans stratégiques pour remporter cette prime se bousculent. Il me faut cette prime. Il me faut absolument cette prime et il me reste un mois avant les examens. Il me faut vraiment cette putain de prime, et la blonde va m'aider à la gagner...


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je l'ai écrit très rapidement donc désolé pour les fuates ou les incohérences, bonne lecture :)**

 ** _L'univers de The 100 ne m'appartient toujours pas..._**

* * *

\- _**Une prof pas comme les autres, chapitre 14, infirmière… :**_

J'ai réfléchit toute la journée. En rentrant aux alentours de seize heures, je me suis directement allongée sur mon canapé en rangeant dans l'un des tiroirs un paquet de copies. J'ai attrapé mon ordinateur avant de commencer mes recherches. Je me suis rendu sur le site du lycée, je me suis connectée avant de tomber sur les résultats scolaire de ma classe.

Géniale, c'est pas avec ça que j'allais gagner cette prime… Bon, le niveau n'était pas nul, non, loin de ça, il était même convenable mais avec seulement 13,58 de moyenne ma classe était la sixième au classement. Et devinez qui était première ? Mademoiselle Cabello… Mais je savais même pas qu'il y avait espagnol dans ce lycée !

J'ai reposé rageusement mon ordi sur la table basse avant d'allumer la télé pour tomber sur un dessin-animé que je ne connais pas. Si j'ai bien tout compris, c'est une sorte d'école où un mec qui se trouve être une biscotte se fait victime alors que sa sœur, un poisson rouge est une peste. Je me suis toujours demandé si les créateurs de ce genre d'animation fumez avant d'écrire…

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fait là soeurette ?**

 **\- Bah je crois que je suis chez moi Lincoln…**

 **\- Je croyais que t'avais une soirée avec les autres infirmières.** Me lance-t-il en venant s'asseoir à mes côtés, une bière à la main.

 **\- Je suis pas infirmière…**

 **\- Depuis quand !?**

 **\- Depuis toujours… Je suis prof d'Histoire Link…**

 **\- Ah… Bah ça explique les copies que j'ai trouvé dans le frigo ce matin.** M'a-t-il dit en me donnant une petite tape dans l'épaule.

J'aime mon frère. Il m'a toujours soutenu et je l'ai toujours soutenu. Mais parfois il me désespère à un point. Et pourquoi infirmière ? J'ai une gueule d'infirmière ? Quoi que ça payerai peut-être mieux que prof…

 **\- Pourquoi tu réponds pas ?**

 **\- Quoi ? Je comprends rien quand tu parle Lincoln…** Dis-je tout en me retournant vers lui.

 **\- Ton portable, ça doit bien faire cinq minutes qu'il vibre sur la table… J'essaye de suivre le film moi.**

 **\- Déjà c'est pas un film…** Grommelé-je tout en décrochant.

Mon frère semblait tellement intéressé par le dessin-animé que je me suis levé du canapé pour ne pas le déranger plus longtemps. Et comme mon ventre me réclamait de la nourriture, c'est naturellement que je me suis dirigé vers la cuisine.

 **\- Bon, Lex', soirée ce soir.**

 **\- C'est sympa de me prévenir en avance Anya… Et c'est chez qui la soirée ?** Demandé-je tout en ouvrant le frigo.

 **\- C'est l'anniversaire de Clarkie. Et figure-toi que c'est une surprise.**

 **\- Elle sait quand est son anniversaire, elle est pas stupide à ce point.**

 **\- Non, la soirée c'est la surprise, pas son anniversaire… Tu le fait exprès ou tu te fous de ma gueule ?** Demande-t-elle alors que je fixe la brique de lait vide.

 **\- Un peu des deux. Bon, c'est à quelle heure ?** Dis-je tout en jetant la brique de loin dans la poubelle. Trois points.

 **\- Oui, donc à propos de ça… euh… Tu va devoir la retenir avant qu'elle n'entre dans l'appart'. Raven est avec moi et son mec n'est pas là ce soir du coup il reste plus que toi.** Je soupire en ouvrant l'un des placards.

 **\- Donc, si je résume : je vais devoir divertir Clarke pour ensuite la ramener à son appart' quand vous serez tous prêts… Vous me foutez le truc le plus chiant à faire… ?**

 **\- C'est exactement ça !**

 **\- Tu te fous de ma gueule Anya ?** Demandé-je tout en retournant dans le salon, un bout de pain qui ne semble pas vraiment comestible dans les mains.

 **\- C'est ma vengeance. Et puis ça va te permettre de faire réellement connaissance avec elle.**

 **\- Je la connais suffisamment, merci beaucoup.**

 **\- Tu pourra approfondir la soirée de l'autre fois et-** Je donne un violent coup de coude à mon frère pour qu'il baisse le son de la télé.

 **\- J'ai pas envie d'approfondir quoi que ce soit avec elle ! Maintenant dit moi à quelle heure je dois la ramener chez elle…**

 **\- C'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir… Enfin bref, quand je t'enverrai un message. Aller, grouille-toi elle va bientôt partir du lycée… Bisous, je t'aime !**

Je jetais encore une fois rageusement mon portable sur la table basse tout en posant une main sur mon front. Quand je pense que cette fille est censée être ma meilleure amie. Je suis directement partit en direction de l'entrée. J'allais pas en plus me changer pour la blonde surtout qu'elle m'a mit un gros stop, faut pas exagérer. J'ai simplement attrapé mon skate, mes écouteurs et ma veste.

 **\- Je rentrerai tard, et il y a plus rien à manger du coup commande toi un truc !** Crié-je à mon frère avant de claquer la porte pour rejoindre le lycée.

Il est quinze heure vingt quand je passe les grilles avant de foncer presque en courant vers la salle des profs. J'espère qu'elle est là sinon j'aurai couru pour rien. Quand je pense que je cours pour elle ! J'espère vraiment que cette soirée vaut le coup… Je retire l'un de mes écouteurs tout en poussant la porte. Personnes. C'est une blague ! J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque pour rien !?

 **\- Tombe ! Aller bordel, tombe ! J'ai pas payé pour rien ! Saloperie de machine…**

Je me suis rapidement approché de la personne qui s'énervait dangereusement contre le distributeur.

 **\- Faut pas s'énerver Elizabeth, ça changera rien à ton problème.** Dis-je à la jeune femme tout en l'observant abattre le plat de son pied contre la machine.

 **\- Oui, bah on voit bien que c'est pas toi qui vient de perdre un billet de cinq dollar et qui en plus crève de faim parce que cette foutu machine ne veut même pas me filer mes pépitos !** Réplique la jeune femme en reculant et en grimaçant.

 **\- Oh… Je vois. J'ai déjà eu le même problème. Je vais te donner ma technique secrète regarde et apprends.** Je me recule légèrement tout en attrapant correctement mon skate.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je m'élance en direction de la machine avant de la frapper sur le côté avec l'aide de ma planche. Et là, jackpot ! Le paquet de gâteaux tombe enfin laissant les suivants le suivre.

 **\- Comme quoi, le baseball ça sert toujours.** Dis-je tout en apercevant la jeune femme sourire de toute ses dents.

 **\- Merci beaucoup Lex', je sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi.**

 **\- Tu serai encore en train de frapper satan. Au faite, t'aurai pas vue Griffin dans le coin par hasard ?**

La jeune femme se relève après avoir récupérer les dizaines de paquets étalés sur le sol.

 **\- Qui ?**

 **\- Euh, une blonde, taille moyenne, chiante, qui sourit tout le temps et qui a des yeux presque aussi bleu que l'aquarium de la cafet'.**

 **\- Oh, elle. Je l'ai croisée en venant ici il y a peine cinq minutes… Elle semblait énervée d'ailleurs…** Cool. Vraiment cool pour moi…

 **\- Merci.** Lui ai-je répondu tout en sortant précipitamment. Une fois dans le couloir, je saute sur ma planche pour rejoindre le plus vite possible la sortie.

Une fois dehors j'hésite. Bon, à gauche ou à droite. Je crois que dans la rue de droite il y a une pizzeria ainsi qu'un fleuriste et dans la rue de gauche un resto chinois. Bon, tout le monde aime les pizzas et les fleurs. Elle doit aimer les pizzas et les fleurs. Ouais, aller, on prend la rue de droite.

Au bout de dix mètres je repère la pizzeria. J'ai faim mais je dois continuer. Du coin de l'oeil je repère aussi le fleuriste. Eliz' ma dit qu'elle semblait énervée. Si elle est énervée ce qui en soit n'est presque jamais arrivée et elle va sûrement me foutre des vents. Et me prendre un vent alors que je dois la retenir le plus longtemps possible avec moi ça va pas être possible. J'espère qu'elle aime les fleurs.

Je ressors du fleuriste avec une rose. Oui, cliché mais surtout pas trop cher. J'ai voulu prendre un bouquet, puis j'ai vu les prix. C'est très jolie les roses, j'espère qu'elle aime les roses. Imaginez elle est allergique et qu'elle finit à l'hôpital ? La ferme Lex' et roule, dis-je à voix haute avant de continuer mon chemin.

Au bout de dix minutes, j'aperçois enfin une chevelure blonde. OK, c'est pas la seule à être blonde à Chicago. Je suis certaine que c'est elle quand je remarque qu'elle est assise seule, sur banc, près d'un petit lac dans un parc, un carnet à la main. Cette fille est la personne la plus cliché que je connaisse, c'est obligé que ce soit elle.

Bon, on fait bonne impression, et surtout on sourit en lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire et en lui donnant la rose. J'espère qu'Anya va se grouiller pour préparer l'appartement, j'ai pas vraiment envie de passer l'après-midi ici.

Je m'assois en silence à ses côtés. Elle ne semble pas vraiment remarqué ma présence à moins qu'elle ne le fasse exprès, elle est capable de tout cette fille. Je toussote discrètement et cette fois elle me remarque.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Alexandria ! Tu m'as fait peur…** Me dit-elle tout en rangeant son carnet dans son sac.

Retour à l'utilisation du prénom. C'est pas bon signe ça.

 **\- Bon anniversaire Clarke.** Dis-je simplement en lui tendant la rose.

J'espère qu'elle est pas allergique. Heureusement pour moi, elle semble contente et un sourire prends enfin naissance sur son visage, j'ai pas loupé mon coup cette fois.

 **\- Comment t'a su que c'était mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ?** Me demande-t-elle étonné en saisissant la rose, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Par contre la question me pose un léger problème. Qu'est-ce que je dois répondre, que je l'ai su grâce à Anya car elle a prévue de te faire un anniversaire surprise mais chut faut pas le dire… Aller, on improvise.

 **\- Tu me l'avais dit dans le chalet du taré.** Dis-je précipitamment en lui souriant.

Tout les mensonges passent avec un sourire en prime. C'est prouvé scientifiquement. Si votre prof vous demande où est passé votre devoir maison, répondait lui que vous n'avez pas pu le faire vu que vous habitez dans un appartement, et avec un sourire la réponse bien sûr.

 **\- Oh… Je ne me rappel pas te l'avoir dit pourtant…** Murmure-t-elle.

 **\- Oui, enfin tu ne te souviens plus de ta gueule de bois le lendemain matin donc…**

Elle me lance un regard noir avant de me frapper l'arrière du crâne.

 **\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?**

 **\- Parce-que je n'avais pas la gueule de bois, je n'avais pas bu autant que ça en plus…** Dit-elle tout en ricanant.

Je me suis retenu de lui dire qu'elle avait aussi oublié qu'elle m'avait embrassé. On va garder ça pour une autre fois, on va pas gâcher son anniv' tout de même. Finalement, l'après-midi c'est bien passé. Elle m'a montré c'est dessins et je dois avouer qu'ils sont plutôt intéressant, je pensais pas qu'elle avait un réel talent, mais je me suis encore trompé à son sujet.

\- **Je devrais rentrer, Raven m'attends pour manger à l'appart' ce soir.**

OK, il est presque dix-huit heures et Anya n'a toujours pas montré signe de vie. Comment je fais pour la retenir moi maintenant. OK, trouve une idée, trouve une idée, trouve une idée…

 **\- OK, je t'accompagne, de toute façon j'ai pas grand-chose de prévue avant un moment.** Dis-je tout en me levant à mon tour.

Elle me sourit avant de se lever à son tour. On dirait que mon excuse a marché, un point pour mon jeu de comédienne.

On marche dans la rue alors qu'elle me montre du doigt son immeuble. Je vérifie une nouvelle fois mon portable. Il est dix-huit heure trente et toujours pas de nouvelles d'Anya, ils ont prévue une soirée mousse ou quoi ?

La blonde à mes côtés continu de me parler de sa passion pour le dessin quand j'aperçois mon sauveur : un magasin de musique ! Sans attendre la fin de sa phrase je lui attrape la main ce qui la surprend dans un premier temps mais elle se laisse faire. Un nouveau point pour moi.

\- **Tu fais de la musique ?** Me demande la jeune femme alors que j'observe les lieux.

Géniale. Non, je ne faisais pas de musique, j'écoutais la musique et c'était très bien comme ça. Des dizaines de guitare trônaient sur les murs alors qu'un piano était bloqué dans un coin du magasin. J'ai posé mon regard sur une batterie. OK. J'avais joué de la batterie une fois, dans un camp de vacance. Pas parce que j'aimais cet instrument, c'était juste pour tenter d'impressionner une fille alors que mon frère lui avait choisit de faire de la guitare.

On s'était donc lancé dans une compétition : la personne qui joue le mieux gagne la fille. Puéril mais efficace. Non, j'avais pas gagné, j'avais juste cassé la batterie, mes parents avaient même été obligés de payer, depuis ce jour je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais touché un seul instrument de toute ma vie. Il semblerait que la blonde m'oblige à faire des exceptions.

 **\- Ouais, je fais de la batterie à mes heures perdues.** Dis-je tout en m'approchant, la main de Griffin toujours dans la mienne, de l'instrument.

J'ai enfin lâché sa main pour attraper les baguettes. Si je me souviens bien, il suffit juste de taper sur les gros trucs qui font du bruit. On prends son courage à deux mains et- mon portable me coupe dans mon élan, j'ai eu de la chance…

 **- _Anya :_ _Tu peux ramener Clarkie._**

Un petit sourire avait pris place sur mon visage alors que je répondais à la jeune femme.

 _ **\- Lexa :** **C'est pas trop tôt, j'ai faillit perdre tout mon style hatitude… On est là dans cinq minutes.**_

 **\- Tu sais quoi ? J'aime plus la batterie. Aller, on devrais y aller maintenant.**

J'ai presque jeté les baguettes en bois sur le sol avant de reprendre la main de la blonde qui tentait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Si seulement elle savait que ces potes lui ont fait un anniversaire surprise. J'imagine déjà sa tête.

On a prit l'ascenseur ce qui m'a presque fais pleurer, c'est rare de trouver des ascenseurs qui fonctionnent de nos jours. Depuis notre départ du magasin, aucunes de nous n'avait prit la parole. C'était ni reposant ni quoi que se soit, c'était gênant. Et depuis le départ du magasin, je n'avais pas lâché la main de Clarke. Pourquoi ? J'en avais aucunes idées, c'était réconfortant sûrement…

 **\- Attends, je trouve pas mes clés.** A chuchoté la blonde tout en fouillant dans les poches de sa veste.

Si elle savait que la porte ne devait même pas être fermé à clés…

 **\- C'est bon, je les ai trouvée !** Dit-elle victorieuse alors qu'elle s'avance vers la serrure.

Sur le moment, j'étais fière de moi. Je n'avais pas fait de gaffe, j'avais réussit à la retenir au parc, j'avais réussit à la retenir dans le magasin et- et Anya vient de tout gâcher… Il n'y avait qu'elle pour marcher sur un jouet pour chien.

 **\- Qui a fait ça encore ?** Ai-je entendu derrière la porte alors que la blonde fronçait les sourcils en me fixant.

 **\- La ferme Raven ! Et puis pourquoi y'a un jouet pour chien alors que vous n'avez pas de chiens ?**

 **\- T'énerve pas sur moi Anya, c'est pas moi, c'est O' qui voulait en jouet pour chien pour lui rappeler sa maison et-**

 **\- La ferme vous deux ! Et Octavia descend immédiatement de la table ! C'est pas discret !**

 **\- Ferme-la Bell', elles vont bientôt arriver…** Et la discussion s'est stoppé après cette dernière phrase.

Je me suis retourné vers Clarke pour essayer de sauver ce que je pouvais sauver mais elle semblait se retenir de rire.

 **\- Ne me dit pas que c'est censé être un anniversaire surprise ?** M'a-t-elle chuchoter à l'oreille de peur de se faire entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

 **\- Fais juste semblant d'être _surprise…_** Ai-je répondu en souriant.

J'aurai au moins essayer…


	15. Chapter 15

Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Premièrement, je m'excuse pour mon très très long retard sur cette fic', je bossais tout le mois d'août et j'avais un peu de mal niveau imagination. Deuxièmement je compte faire une pause, parce que la rentrée oblige... Non je rigole c'est juste que j'ai besoins de temps pour me faire un stock d'idées pour cette fic', voilà voilà, encore désolé et bonne lecture.

 ** _\- Une prof pas comme les autres, chapitre 15, une bouteille d'eau :_**

Le moment le plus comique de la soirée fut l'instant où Clarke avait ouvert la porte tout en faisant semblant d'être surprise. En plus d'être douée en dessin, la jeune femme se révélait être une comédienne née.

Je ne vous cacherez pas ma surprise quand la blonde avait prit ma main pour aller remercier tout les invités. Sur le moment, trois pensées ont traversées mon petit esprit :

 _\- Mon Dieu, pourquoi elle fait ça !? C'est peut-être un signe ! Ou pas… Si, c'est un signe, ou pas… Je m'embrouille, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve ! Le pire c'est que j'arrive pas à rester énervée contre elle et son fichu sourire…_

 _\- Comment elle fait pour par transpirer… ? Merde, je transpire… Je déteste avoir les mains moites dans ce genre de situation. J'espère que je rougi pas…_

 _\- J'ai faim. J'aurai dû m'arrêter acheter une pizza. Une pizza comme cadeau à la place d'une rose. Si un jour Clarke m'offre une pizza, je l'épouse directement. Non je rigole, juste un gâteau moi ça me suffit._

Bien sûr, après l'épreuve des salutations est venu l'épreuve des cadeaux. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'adore les cadeaux, mais seulement quand il s'agit des miens. Quand c'est ceux des autres, j'en ai strictement rien à foutre. Mais bon, au vu des regards noir que me lançait Anya, je me devais de rester présente aux côtés de Clarke qui continuait de sourire.

Comme à chaque anniversaire, les gens ne se sont pas foulés :

\- Livres

\- Bouteilles de vin soi-disant hors de prix ( parce que vie d'adulte stable oblige )

\- Bouffe étrange provenant d'un pays inconnu du globe

\- Argent ( j'en aurai bien besoins moi d'ailleurs… )

\- On oublie surtout pas les vêtements qui ne sont jamais à la bonne taille ou qui, dans le meilleur des cas, sont moches.

Bref, un anniversaire. Mais là on ne parle pas de n'importe qu'elle fête d'anniversaire, on parle de celle de Clarke aka la personne que tout le monde apprécie. J'ai même eu l'impression que le petit Finn nous avait envoyé un message…

Un message du style « je t'offre ce présent dans l'espoir de te voir accepter ma demande d'emménagement au plus-vite, et pourquoi pas un mariage d'ici deux semaines ? Oh et notre fils se nommera Jerry, parce que Jerry Golai »

Oui, car le jeune homme n'étant pas présent, il a tout de même prit ses responsabilités de petit-copain parfait en offrant un cadeau des plus surprenant à Griffin.

Bouche entre-ouverte, sourire forcé et un « ah… ». C'est tout ce que la blonde à réussit à produire comme réaction quand elle a découvert le petit chiot tenu en laisse par sa meilleure-amie. Moi qui pensais qu'elle était douée pour jouer la comédie, comme quoi, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

J'ai faillit m'étouffer avec l'un des petits fours – délicieux au passage – quand Clarke a prit la parole.

 **\- C'est vraiment gentil de sa part… mais je suis allergique aux poils de chiens…**

Les trois quart de l'assemblé a été prise d'un fou-rire. Et il restait moi, seule à côté de la blonde, avec des milliers de pensées qui traversaient mon cerveau :

 _\- Comment ça « allergique aux poils de chiens » ? C'est bien elle qui sort avec Finn… Si ce mec n'est pas un chien, je comprends plus rien à ce monde…_

 _\- Et elle n'est pas allergique. Si je me souviens bien c'était elle qui s'amusait à dorloter ébola lors de notre petite escapade en chalet…_

 _\- Et bordel, pourquoi elle me regarde en souriant maintenant !_

Je vous épargne le début de soirée, il faut juste retenir que : Anya fut la première à vomir sur le tee-shirt de Raven, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Luna la très vite rejoint en vomissant à son tour sur les chaussures de l'hispanique.

Ma meilleure-amie, une fois remise sur pieds, n'a pas pu s'empêcher de débattre sur ses origines. Un dénommé Murphy a eut la bonne idée de sortir « de toute façon votre équipe est nulle à chier, vous avez même pas était qualifié pour la coupe du monde, moi je te le dit meuf, vous les chinois, vous êtes nul pour le foot. » évidement, mon amie bourrée comme elle était nous a sortit la meilleure réplique de l'année :

« Mais ferme-la ! On est pas nul ! C'est juste qu'on peut pas coudre les maillots, fabriquer les ballons, les chaussures et participer en même temps ! Sans nous il n'y aurait même pas de coupe du monde ! »

J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire. Et puis dois-je préciser qu'elle est américaine ? C'est son arrière-grand-mère qui est chinoise.

Vers vingt-deux heures la musique s'est faite entendre et tout le monde a commencé à danser, alors je suis parti sur le balcon. Je vous arrête tout de suite : j'adore danser, vraiment, le problème c'est que je sais pas danser. J'ai une cicatrice sur le coude, ça date d'une macarena raté un jour où j'étais déchirée, je vous épargne les détails mais je précise juste qu'Anya a eut la bonne idée de désinfecter ma plaie avec du Get 27…

Bien, maintenant que le début de soirée vous a été résumé, on peut revenir au centre du sujet : moi, dehors, seule sur un balcon, plissant les yeux pour apercevoir le voisin à sa fenêtre qui semble faire des gestes plus qu'étrange…

 **\- Ce mec est un pervers… Octavia m'a dit qu'une fois elle l'avait vu à poil avec des jumelles…**

 **\- Ah… Donc c'est un pervers et un pédophile**. Dis-je tout en sortant mon paquet de clope alors que le rire de la blonde me stoppe.

 **\- Je parlais de l'objet.**

La stupidité m'a donné un violent coup de poing au visage.

 **\- Tu fumes ?**

 **\- Non merci.** Me répond Clarke tout en venant se poster à mes cotés près de la rambarde.

Je pouvais le sentir, elle avait bu plus que nécessaire. Encore un coups d'Anya et son idée de bière pong. Ne jamais jouer contre-elle, l'alcool et tous ce qui entoure ce sujet c'est son univers.

Je suppose que Clarke a perdu.

Tout ce que je peux vous dire sur la blonde, à cet instant précis alors que mon regard se pose sur elle c'est que l'heure est aussi propice qu'une autre pour dire qu'elle est belle. Debout à côté de moi dans le noir, elle embaume à la fois la joie de vivre, l'innocence, et l'odeur de vanille. Pourtant, même dans le noir, j'arrive à percevoir ses yeux, deux abysses emprisonnées dans un ciel claire. C'est fou de voir que ses yeux ont un effet déconcertant sur mon caractère, elle a le genre de regard à vous convaincre de la suivre aveuglément quoi qu'elle puisse faire.

Sur ce balcon, je dois bien avouer qu'elle est non seulement belle mais sexy.

 **\- Eh, Lex', tu m'écoutes au moins ?** Dit soudain la voix de Griffin me sortant de mes rêveries.

Quand je pense que je suis même pas encore saoule…

 **\- Non, désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées…**

 **\- Et tu pensais à quoi exactement pour être partit aussi loin ?** Lance-t-elle sur un ton moqueur.

 **\- Je- enfin à cette histoire de jumelles, ça m'a comme qui dirait perturbée… Bref, tu disais quoi ?**

J'ai bien vu à son regard qu'elle ne m'avait pas cru. On peut pas tous avoir un talent de comédienne, ai-je pensée avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

 **\- Eh bien, j'ai eu un cadeau de la part de tout les invités, sauf Anya qui m'a dit qu'elle l'avait oublié dans sa voiture et qu'elle me le donnerai demain… Et je me demande… c'est quoi ton cadeau ?**

Comment veut-elle que je lui offre un cadeau alors que je n'avais même pas connaissance de la date de son anniversaire ce matin ? Et puis la rose, c'était un cadeau, non ? Oh et en plus de tout ça, si je dépense encore un centime je finis à la rue…

 **\- Tu sais quoi, j'ai une meilleure idée**. Dit-elle fièrement en se tournant vers moi.

 **\- Ah ouais… Et c'est quoi ton idée au juste ? Pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance bien sûr mais…**

 **\- Chut, laisse moi parler.** Me coupe-t-elle en souriant. Si je pouvais lui faire ravaler ce sourire des fois… **Donc, j'aimerai te connaître.**

 **\- Clarke, on se connaît déjà, depuis trois semaines environs…**

 **\- Non, je veux apprendre à te connaître, genre faire connaissance. Tu comprend ?**

Qu'est-ce que j'aurai bien pu répondre à cet instant précis ? De toute façon j'avais pas vraiment envie de retourner dans le salon, alors bon…

 **\- D'accord. Je t'écoute.**

La jeune femme prit un quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de sourire.

 **\- Je suis vierge, et toi ?**

Face à cette réplique, j'ai bien faillit avaler ma cigarette.

 **\- Clarke ! Quand tu disais vouloir faire connaissance… enfin… je veux pas non plus tout savoir à ton sujet ! Genre je veux pas savoir des choses aussi intime tout de suite…** Encore une fois elle prend le temps de rire alors que je commence lentement à rougir.

C'est pas vraiment drôle, enfin ça ce n'est que mon avis bien évidement… Et puis Clarke encore vierge… merde, Finn doit vraiment en avoir une petite…

 **\- J'ai mal formuler mon propos, vierge c'est mon signe astrologique. Et toi Lex' ?**

D'accord… Donc Finn n'est peut-être pas un si mauvais coup que ça…

 **\- Putain tu m'as fait flipper… Et- euh… bah je suis capricorne, enfin je crois…**

Après ce malencontreux quiproquo, la blonde a enchaînée les questions. Tellement de questions sont sortit de son petit cerveau que j'ai eu le temps de me fumer trois clopes, trois putain de clopes ! Enfin, c'était plutôt drôle et mieux que la soirée qui se déroulait dans le salon.

 **\- Et donc c'est comme ça que j'ai découvert que ma mère avait un amant qui se trouvait être mon baby-sitter… Enfin j'aurai dû m'en douter aussi, le mec était baby-sitter, plombier, avocat et ramoneur à ses heures perdus…**

Je ne sais même pas comment on en est arrivé à parler de ma mère, la seule chose dont j'ai connaissance actuellement c'est la petite ride de concentration qui prend place sur le front de Griffin.

 **\- Compliqué comme histoire… Et-**

La jeune femme allait continuer quand la voix d'Octavia la coupe.

- **Elles sont où les bières Clarkie ?**

 **\- Attends, je vais te montrer.** Elle se tourne vers moi. **Profite de ma fête d'anniversaire Lex'**. Elle me lance un clin d'oeil avant d'emmener Octavia dans le salon.

Bien. Alors je pense qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller boire. En tout cas c'était plutôt sympa ma petite discussion avec la blonde. J'aurai jamais pu imaginer que la jeune femme me ferait suffisamment confiance pour m'avouer qu'elle trouvait que Finn avait mauvaise haleine. En même temps ce mec est un chacal, la seule fois où je lui ai parlé j'ai failli en perdre mon sourcil droit…

Bon, je connais le salon, la chambre et la salle de bain, mais où peut bien se cacher la cuisine ? J'ai beau tourner en rond dans cet appartement je ne trouve pas mon abreuvoir.

Après avoir passé une bonne demi-heure à essayer de me faufiler entre la foule de personne dansant en plein milieu du salon, j'arrive enfin vers l'entrée. L'architecte devait être vachement bourré, pensé-je tout en trouvant enfin la cuisine, juste à coté de l'entrée derrière une sorte de porte coulissante.

Je suis finalement entré. Je n'ai pas soif d'alcool, étrangement, j'ai juste soif d'eau. Alors j'ai attrapé une bouteille d'eau, je l'ai sentit avant de prendre une gorgée, toujours prendre ses précautions sachant qu'Anya traîne dans le coin.

La soirée n'avait pas été exceptionnelle jusqu'ici. Puis j'ai bu de l'eau. Mais le plus marquant c'est que j'ai faillit tout recracher en apercevant Clarke m'observer dans le reflet du frigo. Ayant subit l'une des pires frayeur de l'année, je me retourne prête à l'insulter et là, Griffin éclate en sanglots.

Merde. Merde. Merde et putain de merde… Je fais quoi moi maintenant ?

Comme à mon habitude, je ne prends pas le temps de réfléchir. Par un réflexe presque instinctif, je m'approche lentement de la jeune femme. Le pire c'est que je sais toujours pas quoi faire. Les bras encore ballants, je l'observe pleurer. Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour réconforter les gens, surtout les personnes qui se mettent à pleurer le soir de leur anniversaire sans raison valable. Le plus surprenant c'est que j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains pour la prendre dans mes bras.

Moi qui pensais que ce geste aller stopper ses pleurs… qu'est ce que je peux être stupide parfois. Griffin, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête a simplement continué de pleurer avant de me dire dans un chuchotement :

 **\- C'est rien. C'est les nerfs, la fatigue…**

Qu'est ce que je pouvais bien répondre à ça ? Rien. Alors là seule chose que je peux faire c'est la laisser tremper mon tee-shirt – qui m'a coûté une blinde en passant. Bien évidement ça n'avait pas l'air d'être suffisant puisqu'elle a commençait à dire toute sorte de choses complètement improbables alors que moi, je continuais de l'étreindre.

Après quelques minutes – plusieurs très longues minutes – elle a relevé son visage.

C'est déstabilisant, c'est affreusement déstabilisant de sentir son souffle sur mes joues, je peux presque sentir la chaleur et la douceur de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je me frappe mentalement. Pourquoi je souhaite l'embrasser alors qu'elle risque encore une fois de me jeter ou de tomber dans l'amnésie. Alors je me retiens, attendant gentiment qu'elle prenne la parole. Mais rien.

 **\- OK, ça va aller ?**

La blonde me fixe dans les yeux avant d'acquiescer. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand la chaleur de ses lèvres contre ma joue m'a presque fait sursauter. J'ai cru fondre pendant un instant. Mon Dieu, j'en deviens niaise moi maintenant… Et sans rien dire elle me sourit avant de retourner dans le salon.

Merde… Anya est de plus en plus douée pour cacher des médicaments dans les bouteilles d'eau, je vois que ça…


	16. Chapter 16

_**\- Une Prof pas comme les autres, chapitre 16, califourchon :**_

 **\- Anya, si tu ne lâche pas ma main dans les cinq secondes qui suivent, je te tacle et je désinfecte ta plaie au Get !**

 **\- Calmos la vieille ! Rhooooo, puis tant pis, je vais chercher Raven, elle au moins c'est une vrai amie !** Je pense que le mot amie est beaucoup trop... comment dire ? Léger, pour décrire sa relation avec l'hispanique, mais ce n'est pas le moment d'aborder cette question.

En même temps, quand elle boit, la seule chose dont elle est capable c'est de foutre la honte à tout le monde, et principalement à moi, ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Je repère rapidement un petit canapé bleu vers lequel je m'empresse de plonger. Il n'est que minuit et j'ai déjà envie de dormir. Une fois correctement installé, dans ce qui sera et restera jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, mon petit sanctuaire, je me permet de jeter un regard sur la pièce.

Même si les lumières sont tamisées, et que la musique explose littéralement mon ouie, je peux me rendre compte du chao qui prends lentement place devant mon regard :

Raven, Murphy et un dénommé Jasper sont sûrement ceux qui tiennent le mieux l'alcool et pourtant ça ne les empêchent pas d'être les plus bruyants et surtout les plus chiants. Anya rit aux éclats à chaque fois qu'un mec nommé Monty se mange les coins des meubles. Clarke, elle, s'emploie à éviter les pieds du niai à chacun de ses pas de danse, mais ça devient de plus en plus laborieux au fur-et-à mesure du temps qui passe.

Actuellement, ça fait une heure que je suis allongée sur ce vieux canapé qui gratte. Petit résumé de ce qu'il s'est passé :

\- Anya a gentiment souhaitée vomir sur moi, mais j'ai eu le temps de lui lancer une chaussure.

\- Octavia s'est endormi contre le meuble télé, je parie vingt dollars que demain elle va souffrir d'un horrible mal de dos.

Le reste, je vous l'épargne, ne me remerciez pas c'est normal.

Anya est à présent à califourchon sur Raven, au beau milieu du salon ce qui ne semble pas déranger les autres. Ses bras sont enroulés autour du cou de sa nouvelle conquête tandis que celle-ci lui tapote gentiment le fessier au rythme de la musique. Le pire, c'est que elle, ma meilleure amie réussit à concrétiser même en étant bourrée. L'image des deux jeunes femmes s'embrassant avec ardeur et sans gêne me fait détourner le regard en direction du buffet. Buffet qui accueillait auparavant les bouteilles d'alcools. Maintenant, les bouteilles vides et les verres éparpillés sur le sol terminent de remplir ce paysage apocalyptique.

Le petit chiot gentiment offert à la blonde par son petit ami parfait s'amuse à venir mordiller le bout des chaussures de Luna, endormie la tête calée contre le canapé et le corps allonger sur le sol.

Une main me frappe l'arrière du crâne. Me relevant à la vitesse de la lumière pour montrer mon énervement à la personne en question, je vois ma place dans le sanctuaire remplacée par Murphy, Bellamy et sa sœur. Ils sont tous bourrés et fatigués alors que moi je suis seule, debout avec des dizaines de personnes qui se trémoussent dans mon dos. Que demander de mieux ?

Haussant les sourcils d'énervement, j'attrape la bouteille de vodka à moitié entamée qui trône dans la main du niai. Un dernier regard en direction des trois bourrés et je vide la bouteille. Le liquide brûlant laisse ma gorge en feu et me retourne l'estomac. Je suppose que ça à au moins le pouvoir de me vider l'esprit.

 _Qu'est-ce que je fous ici bordel… ?_

Un regard en direction de mon portable m'informe de deux choses :

\- Mon frère ayant casser ma télévision en tentant de skater avec mon cruiser dans l'appartement. Je le déteste des fois…

\- Et qu'il est à présent presque deux heures du matin.

La première information me déprimant encore plus, je me décide à boire un verre de téquila. Il est deux heures du mat', je m'ennuie à en mourir et j'ai l'esprit encore beaucoup trop clair.

En apercevant Clarke courir, enfin tituber en direction du niai, je préfère m'éclipser. Je traverse une nouvelle fois la cuisine avant de partir rejoindre la première pièce qui me tombe sous la main. Je titube légèrement dans le noir avant de me cogner à ce qui semble être un lit. Je tapote le mur avant de trouver un interrupteur.

La première chose que je remarque, après que mes yeux est implosés, c'est le portrait de deux personnes sur la table de chevet :

Le portrait montre un type chevelu, un peu gras, et une femme aux yeux brillants qui me rappellent ceux de Clarke. Sur les épaules de l'homme, je peux apercevoir une petite blonde aux yeux bleus et derrière eux une plage.

\- **Je te cherches depuis dix bonnes minutes !**

Dans un soubresaut plutôt déséquilibré, je me retourne et dans l'encadrement de la porte je distingue difficilement la blonde. Son tee-shirt est descendu en dessous de son épaule droite, une tâche de naissance y prend place.

 **\- C'est qui sur les photos ?** Une claque mentale me descend, l'alcool ayant agit sur mon cerveau, je n'ai pas eut le temps de contrôler mes paroles.

 **\- C'est personne.**

C'est la première fois que je la vois devenir froide et surtout ne pas sourire. Dans un reniflement dédaigneux, elle est sortit de la pièce comme elle est rentrée, en titubant.

Je prends le temps de me relever pour m'asseoir sur le côté. Ma tête tourne quelques secondes avant de se stabiliser. Le type barbu, celui de la photo, me fixe de ses yeux bleu-gris. Même perdu au milieu de la masse de son visage couvert de barbe, ces orbes ont quelque chose d'effrayant, surtout dans la quasi obscurité de la pièce. Une femme aux cheveux blonds oxydés, dans la quarantaine, vient déposer une bise sur la joue de l'homme. Elle a ce je ne sais quoi qui donne immédiatement envie de s'intéresser à elle. Enfin, c'est l'impression qu'elle me fait là, sur le cliché que je n'arrive pas à détacher du regard.

Brusquement, dans un léger claquement de porte, Clarke réapparaît. Je suppose que je me suis un peu trop attardée sur la photo. Dans un nouveau titubement encore plus brouillon, la blonde vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, sans sourire cette fois. Du coin de l'oeil, je la vois me tendre un verre de ce qui semble être de la téquila. On boit sans se regarder.

 **\- Josh', mon oncle, était routier.** Lâche-t-elle finalement d'une voix sourde et voilée, presque inaudible. C'est peut-être à cause de l'alcool. **Ma tante adorait partir avec lui. Alors il la prit avec lui pour la centièmes fois. Ils étaient tellement heureux. Je n'avais que dix ans. La musique à fond et les arrêts dans les stations, la nuit sur la banquette et tout le reste.**

Dans un geste las et automatique, la blonde finis son verre d'une traite. Sa phrase reste inachevée, en suspens dans le silence de la pièce. Dans un petit sursaut, je la vois me fixer. Ses yeux si expressifs habituellement ne sont plus que deux billes de verres, deux billes de larmes translucides. Je relève enfin ma gaffe en baissant le regard, honteuse. Je viens de comprendre.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est restées dans ce silence, seulement brisé par le son craché dans les enceintes du salon, mais c'est seulement quand je sens la main de la blonde dans la mienne que je réussi à détacher mon regard du portrait.

Dans un petit sourire désolé, elle se lève avant de me tirer vers elle. Je me retiens de l'insulter quand mon pied cogne le coin de la table de chevet. Disons juste que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de l'engueuler. Elle me fait traverser les pièces de son appart' avant de m'abandonner au milieu des quelques personnes pas encore totalement bourrés qui dansent.

Des bras entourant ma nuque me font sursauter, au moment où je comprends que c'est la blonde, celle-ci se poste devant moi tout en souriant, m'empêchant de fuir la « piste de danse ». Du coin de l'oeil j'aperçois Anya lever ses deux pousses en l'air, mais elle est vite rattrapée par l'hispanique qui l'oblige à se taire. Je me retiens de rire discrètement.

Je n'aurai jamais pensée dire cela un jour, mais Clarke est intéressante finalement. Clarke est impressionnante. Je ne peux m'empêcher – une nouvelle fois – de la fixer, observer ses mimiques et surtout ses yeux dont les lumières tamisées éclaircissent les abysses, je me rends à peine compte qu'elle semble faire pareil de son côté.

Je ne pensais pas non plus, avoir une fin de soirée aussi palpitante. La blonde et moi-même, ont a dansées, elle avait ses magnifiques yeux soulignés par des cernes, et malgré ça, je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à détourner mon regard, et je dois l'avouer, ça m'a intérieurement énervée. J'étais énervée de savoir que je n'arrivais pas et que je n'arriverais plus à me passer d'elle.

La musique était devenu beaucoup trop lente, et j'étais crevée.


End file.
